Blog użytkownika:Eragon Hiccup/,,Shur'tugalar z Achipelagu" -Dziedzictwa Księga Piąta
700px Tytułem wstępu Witajcie ,jest to mój pierwszy blog na tej wikii i mam parę dłuższych informacji : *'Jest on moją kontynuacją cyklu,,Dziedzictwo", więc przez kilka pierwszych rozdziałów nie będzie praktycznie poruszony temat Jak Wytresować Smoka' *'Jeśli nie czytaliście "Dziedzictwa" i nie orientujecie się w akcji pierwszych rozdziałów zapraszam do zapoznania się z naszą wikią, gdzie znajdziecie prawie wszystko o tym cyklu.' *'Akcja dzieje się po pokonaniu Galbatorixa przez Eragona i jakiś czas po zakończeniu akcji JWS 2.' *'Z góry przepraszam za błędy.' 700px W Drodze Ku Nieznanemu Rok 8002pS (po Stworzeniu Alagaesi) Eragon już nie spał ,ale spokojnie czekał aż Saphira się obudzi. Lubił tak czekać i obserwować jej mieniące się szafirowym błękitem łuski ,ciesząc się zarazem jej obecnością. ''-Dzień Dobry mój mały''. Rzekła na powitanie Saphira ,budząc się i uwalniając swego jeźdźca spod srzydła. ''-Dzień Dobry Saphiro. Odrzekł jej lekko zamyślony. Choć minęły już trzy miesiące i przepłynęli wiele staj nadal nie mogli wraz z Saphirą pogodzić się z tym ,że nie ujrzą już więcej Aryi ani Firnena. Saphirze łatwiej przychodziło pogodzenie się z rozłąką niż Eragonowi. Zawsze łatwiej akceptowała to co przynosił los, jak każdy smok . ''-Dzisiaj muszę zapolować, jeśli chcesz możesz lecieć ze mną. Zaproponowała przerywając melancholię Eragona i przywracając mu humor. Mały patrol nie zaszkodzi zwłaszcza jeśli mamy już niedługo wypłynąć na morze.Wyprostował się i przypasał Brisingra. ''-Przygotuję się i możemy ruszać w drogę.''-''Dobrze ale nie zwlekaj zbyt długo , bo głodne smoki są jak ptaki, lubią draki. Odparła z rozbawieniem .Przypominając mu o ich pierwszej wizycie w Ellesmerze i słowa Bladgena .-''Dobrze dobrze ,postaram się ,by psoty i zbawa, na nic ci się zdała.Moja droga pogromczyni owie... Zrobił szybki unik zanosząc się śmiechem,gdy Spahira ze złości machnęła ogonem w powietrzu tuż nad jego głową. Szybko umknął do swojej kajuty by uchronić się przed jej frustracją. I tak jak co dzień przystąpił do posiłku składającego się z owoców i miodu podarowanego przez Orika po uczcie w Hedarth. Po czym ogolił się zaklęciem i przeczesał poczochrane włosy. Zastanowił się przez chwilę patrząc w swoje odbicie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno byłem chłopcem, który znalazł błękitny kamień w Kośćcu, a teraz.. pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem, że tak potoczył się jego los. Ciekawe jak miewa się Roran -pomyślał. Po chwili wahania postanowił postrzec Rorana, by sprawdzić jak się miewa. Lusto pociemniało po czym rozjaśnił je ciepły blask, dostrzegł jak z Katriną układał do snu Ismirę . No tak -pomyślał w Carvahall jest dopiero wieczór, różnica czasu.Postanowił jeszcze chwilę podtrzymać zaklęcie ciesząc się ich szczęściem i spokojem, po czym lusto znów ukazało jego twarz. Szybko posprzątał po śniadaniu i udał się na spotkanie z Blodhgarmem. Ujrzał go pogrążonego w myślowej rozmowie, jednocześnie kreślącego nowe tereny, które przemierzali, na zwoju z niezwykle dokładną mapą Alagaesi. Eragon cierpliwie zaczekał aż skończy, podziwiając precyzję mapy i zdolności Blodhgarma. Większość tych terenów stanowiły góry i bezkresne pustkowia porośnięte łąkami rzadziej lasami .Jednak pomimo ubogiego krajobrazu o zwierzynę nie było tu ciężko, zapewne z powodu braku myśliwych.-Dzień Dobry Cieniobójco. Odparł Blodhgarm wraz z Umarothem, przerywając zamyślenie Eragona. -Witaj Blodhgarmie, piękny szkic.Jak myślisz za jak długo wypłyniemy na pełne morze u granic Alagaesii? -Chciałbym móc to orzec, lecz nie jestem w stanie dokładnie określić odległości. Odprał Blodhgram lekko zmartwionym tonem.-Jeśli szybko tego nie określimy, możemy mieć później problemy z zaopatrzeniem. -A więc wraz z Saphirą i eldunari będziemy twymi oczami Blodhgarmie, Saphira musi zapolować, lecz ja postaram się przekazć ci wszystko co ujrzeć zdołam.Kiedy skończył to mówić w jego umyśle odezwał się Valdr : ''-Strzeżcie się wiatru i burzy na wschodzie.To jeden z urywków dawnej wiedzy o ziemiach na wschodzie.Tak wiele straciliśmy''.-Zakończył ze smutkiem i gniewem. ''-Na szczęście dzięki wam wiele jej udało się zachować. Będziemy uważać Valdr elda. Niemal natychmiast pojawiła się Saphira czekająca na swego jeźdźca, Eragon jak najszybciej jej dosiadł, zapiął rzemienie i na wszelki wypadek postanowił założyć część zbroi, kiedy wkładał hełm zawołał do Blodhgrama:-Postaramy się wrócić jak najszybciej i przekarzemy ci wszystko czego tylko się dowiemy. -''Glaedrze, Umarothu czy w razie kłopotów zdołacie nam pomóc? ''-Postaramy się uczynić co tylko w naszej mocy Eragonie.I po tym zapewnieniu Saphira wzniosła się w powietrze. '***''' ' W powietrzu Eragon cały czas chłonął widoki, a eldunari razem z nim i chociaż cieszył się wolnością, którą za każdym razem dawał mu lot, to jednak odczuwał dziwne napięcie. Zbyt dobrze znajome, zapowiadające jakieś jeszcze odległe niebezpieczeństwo ... ' '-Może jestem zbyt przewrażliwiony przez te wydarzenia ostatnich kilku miesięcy- pomyślał osłaniając oczy przed słońcem wypatrując dobrego miejsca na postój.Kiedy wypatrzył zagajnik dogodny do odpoczynku, Saphira zostawiła Eragona nad rzeką płynącą przez zagajnik otoczony drzewami przypominającymi te najstarsze z tych w Puszczy DuWeldenvarden. Tymczasem Saphira udała się na poszukiwanie zdobyczy. Eragon ułożył się na soczystej trawie w pobliżu rzeki by móc popatrzeć na swoją towarzyszkę sprawnie manewrującą w powietrzu, szukającej jak najlepszych sztuk. Jednocześnie cały czas wyczuwał wszystko co znajdowało się wokół niego. W pewnym momencie spokój polanki zmógł go i zapadł w sen po raz pierwszy od swojej przemiany. A był to sen inny od tego który pamiętał, w tym był cały czas świadomy tego że śni. Był on tak wyrazisty jakby po raz kolejny przeżywał wszystkie wydarzenia odkąd odnalazł w Koścu jajo Saphiry aż po ostatnią rozmowę z Nasuadą, a jej słowa odbijały mu się głowie : -W co wierzysz Eragonie? Kiedy się rozbudził i upiekł na ogniu część ze zdobyczy, którą podarowała mu Saphira ruszyli w dalszą drogę w popołudniowym słońcu. Eragona pochłonęły rozmyślania o słowach Nasuady podczas gdy ziemia pod skrzydłami Saphiry stawała się coraz bardziej kamienista i jałowa, a rzeka robiła się coraz szersza i płytsza.Możemy mieć problemy z wypłynięciem na morze -pomyślał gdy nagły powiew wiatru wytrącił go z zamyślenia.' ''-Nie jeśli poczekamy na przypływ'' -wtrącił Glaedr.Ta uwaga zaskoczyła Eragona, jeszcze nie przyzwyczajonego do tego że eldunari zawsze słuchają. ''-Jak sądzisz Glaedrze czy możemy odnaleźć na wschodzie nowy ląd?'' ''-Nie mam pojęcia Eragonie, ale musisz mieć wiarę w to, że nam się powiedzie, sam się przekonałeś, że jeśli czegoś bardzo chcesz lub wierzysz że ci się uda to zawsze stawiałeś wraz z Saphirą czoła przeciwnościom.Gdy ostanie promienie słońca oświetliły wschodni ląd, dojrzeli swój cel, jeszcze odległy, ale już widoczny: cienką, stromą, połyskującą w ostatnich promieniach - linię brzegową, jakże ulotną granicę świata... ich świata. ' '''Pośród burzy, pośród mgły Lecieli dalej niestrudzenie dopóki zmrok i zmęczenie nie zmusiły ich do rozbicia obozu. Saphira wypatrzyła dobre miejsce w szerokim zakolu Eddy, gdzie powietrze było przyjemnie wilgotne łagodząc spaloną i wysuszoną przez słońce i wiatr skórę.Okazało sie też że nietrudno było tu o drewno na ogień.Kiedy ogień się już palił , Eragon z Saphirą pobierali nauki od eldunari ze strzępków ich wiedzy o wszystkim co dotyczyło wschodniego lądu. Nie było jej wiele i głównym punktem rozmowy stało się opracowywanie planu działania na przyszły dzień .Gdy wszystko zostało ustalone i nie było już nic ważnego do omówienia, Eragon postanowił opowiedzieć smokom o swoim nietypowym śnie i dziwnych przeczuciach z nim związanych. ''-To był mój pierwszy sen od przemiany i był zbyt znajomy, podobne odczucie miałem wtedy, gdy widziałem Aryę uwięzioną w Gil'eadzie.Po przebudzeniu ogarnęło mnie przeczucie jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa, nie bezpośredniego, lecz czającego się gdzieś na horyzoncie.'' Po tych słowach zapanowała głęboka cisza, którą przerwał Umaroth: ''-Przemiana nadała ci wszystkie cechy elfa, niezbędne do pokonania Murtagha i Galbatorixa, w tym także umiejętność medytacji zamiast snu.Sam fakt tego że zasnąłeś jest dziwny, a jeśli dodatkowo miałeś jakąś wizję dotyczącą swoich dawnych przeżyć świadczyć może o tym że ktoś lub coś ingerowało w twoją świadomość nie naruszając barier. Oznacza to dwie rzeczy: Zostałeś zaatakowany i ominięto twoje bariery, albo ktoś chce Ci pomóc, przeniknął przez nie, sugerując że powinieneś mieć się na baczności. Moim zdaniem mamy do czynienia z drugim przypadkiem inaczej poczułbyś, a my wraz z tobą że ktoś wdziera ci się do świadomości.No i jeszcze to przeczucie, kolejny dowód na to że ktoś chce nas ostrzec, z drugiej strony sam wyczuwam, że coś się zmienia, ale jest to jeszcze bardzo odległe.'' Glaedr dodał: ''-Umaroth ma rację, jest to coś więcej niż tylko zwykły sen i nie powinieneś o nim zapomnieć.Ja także wyczuwam pewne zagrożenie. Eragonie jedyne co możemy na razie zrobić to pozostać czujnymi. '' Eragon roześmiał się z ulgą i pewnym rozgoryczeniem: ''-Znowu się zaczyna prawda ?'' -zapytał z ponurym śmiechem.-Znów będziemy musieli się mierzyć z kolejnymi przeciwnościami losu? -Wyrzucił. ''-Jakby te przeciwności kiedyś się skończyły, ale najwyraźniej nie będziemy osamotnieni.Powiedziała z powagą Saphira i roześmiała się gardłowo wypuszczając języki ognia. ''-Co cię tak bawi Jasnołuska? '' Zapytał Glaedr z zaskoczeniem, a pytające spojrzenie Eragona mówiło że i on nie rozumie jej zachowania.-Znowu pakujemy się kolejne kłopoty, zyskując już na wstępie poważnych sojuszników, a nie znamy jeszcze nawet zagrożenia''. Po raz kolejny roześmiała się, lecz tym razem nie była w tym osamotniona, okazało się że ta uwaga rozwiała atmosferę wzrastającego ponurego przygnębienia.Po tej rozmowie Eragon ułożył się wygodnie pod skrzydłem Saphiry i oboje zasnęli, a eldunari czuwały jak to miały w zwyczaju. Gdy nastał ranek ruszyli w dalszą drogę, w południe dotarli do stromego wybrzeża, zaś w oddali hen na morzu ujrzeli coś podobnego do mgły lub bardzo odległego cyklonu. ''-To o tym mówiliście?'' zapytał Eragon wyciągając rękę w stronę kłębiących się chmur i morza. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim usłyszał odpowiedź. ''-Wydaje mi się że to o tym mówiły dawne przekazy, będziemy musieli to ominąć lub wpłynąć w sam środek.Zobaczymy''.-Odparł Umaroth ''-Lecimy? zapytał Saphirę. ''-Wilcze-futro-elf będzie zadowolony mając takie informacje, które możemy uzyskać tylko w jeden sposób... i już pędziła w dół z przerażajacą szybkością, po czym z niezwykłą gracją wyrównała lot.Minęło wiele czasu nim zdołali się zbliżyć do tego "czegoś", więc jeździec wraz ze smoczycą postanowili posłuchać opowieści eldunari o różnych morskich stworzeniach, które zostały kiedykolwiek spotkane przez jeźdźców.Eragon w pewnym momencie dostrzegł że, ten huragan jest o wiele bardziej rozległy niż być powinien i wydawało mu się jakby cały czas utrzymywał się w jednym miejscu. Ale czy to możliwe ? -zapytał sam siebie w myślach. ''-Wszystko jest możliwe i niejednokrotnie sam takich rzeczy dokonywałeś.''-Powiedział Glaedr, a w jego myślach pojawił się błysk radosnej przekory, choć i lekka przygana za to że nadal powątpiewa w swoje możliwości.W miarę zbliżania się w zasięg cyklonu, zaczął wzmagać się wiatr i turbulencje. Eragon czuł jak Saphira z całych sił stara się zachować możliwie jak najprostszy kurs, pomimo bardzo silnych podmuchów, które niemal wyrywały jej skrzydła ze stawów.Jej przyjaciel z całych sił wspomagał ją energią swoją i eldunari, próbując łagodzić jej ból, o ile to było możliwe.W pewnym momencie gwałtowny podmuch wiatru z góry rzucił Saphirę w dół, tak że byli ledwie kilkanaście stóp nad wodą. W momencie, gdy omal nie wpadli do morza, a niebo całkowicie pociemniało nad nimi, zdecydowali ze muszą wracać na co Saphira z ulgą przystała i skorzystała z pomyślnego powiewu wiatru by zrobić skręt w stronę lądu.Droga powrotna nie była lżejsza, ale Saphira wspomagana mocą i wiedzą eldunari zdołała wytrzymać, dzięki temu o świcie dolecieli z powrotem do klifów, wszyscy jednako zmęczeni. Gdy tylko wylądowali Eragon padł na ziemię, Saphira osłoniła go swoim skrzydłem. Jeźdźca obudził dopiero dojmujący głód zaś gdy spojrzał w niebo dostrzegł gwiazdy skrzące się na niebie, po czym zajrzał do juków i zorientował sie że cały prowiant zjadł, tuż przed wylotem. Ostrożnie wysunął się spod skrzydła i udał się na polowanie.Złapał dwa zające i choć nie lubił odbierać życia innym istotom, uznał że sytuacja wymaga by się przełamać.Po zaspokojeniu głodu i pragnienia, obmyślał wraz z Glaedrem najlepszą drogę powrotną. ''-Dobrze by było gdybyśmy teraz sprawdzili co leży wewnątrz lądu, nigdy nie wiadomo na co możemy natrafić, a nasza wiedza pomoże tym, którzy wyruszą po nas''. -Powiedział Glaedr ''-Masz rację, tym razem nie musimy się tak śpieszyć. Saphiro?'' -tak...?'' -mruknęła Saphira odzyskując świadomość ze snu.'' ''-Czy zdołasz rano wyruszyć z powrotem?' -Chyba tak, ale zapoluję dopiero po powrocie na Talitię. ''-Musimy kłaść się spać, żeby móc jutro bezpiecznie wyruszyć.Dobranoc wam i tobie Saphiro.'' ''-Dobrej Nocy Cieniobójco, my będziemy czuwać.''-Odparły chóralnie eldunari, co się im coraz częściej zdarzało, gdyż wielokrotność ich głosów już coraz mniej oszałamiała Eragona. Obudzili się gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca wychyliły się poza horyzont przebijając się przez mgłę przywianą znad morza i odległe chmury burzowe.Lecieli spokojnie, zgodnie ze sprzyjającym wiatrem, wznieśli sią na niezwykle dużą wysokość kierując się na zachód i przemierzając tereny na linii północ-południe.Pod nimi ciągle zmieniały się krajobrazy, przemykały pod nimi lasy, ziemie niezwykle żyzne i jałowe, mijali góry wszelakich rozmiarów i kształtów. Hen daleko na północnych krańcach odkryli odległe grańce Kośćca. Zaś na południu dotarli do końca Gór Beorskich, które kończyły się nagle przechodząc w strome lasy a one z czasem zamieniły się w łąki i pola otwierające się na ciepły morze Południowe.Lecieli tak przez kilka dni badając nieznane krainy, których przed nimi nie widział nikt, co wszystkim sprawiało niesamowitą radość.Na ostatnim etapie podróży zatrzymali się po raz kolejny w zakolu rzeki na popas, a potem chyżo ruszyli w drogę ku Talitii, która niczym elfia strzała cięła rzekę wzdłuż jej nurtu.Dojrzeli ją dopiero na wieczór w promieniach złocisto zachodzącego słońca. Wylądowali gdy gwiazdy zaczęły rozsiewać na niebie swój srebrzysty blask, tak jakby i one witały ich powrót.Po lądowaniu, przywitał ich Blodhgram i odprowadził Eragona do jego kajuty nie pytając go o nic, lecz widać było, że jest bardzo zainteresowany tym co mogli odkryć, zdradzały to dziko mieniące się zielenią jego oczy.Gdy nastał ranek Eragon wraz z Saphirą i eldunari zaczęli opowieść o tym co odkryli na morzu, na lądzie, północy i południu.W tym czasie Blodghram jednocześnie słuchał i posiłkując sie obrazami przekazanymi przez smoki w bardzo zręczny sposób nanosił nowe tereny z odpowiednimi oznaczeniami na powiększoną już znacznie mapę Alagaesi. Eragon swą opowieść zakończył uwagami co do pewnych problemów, na które mogą się natknąć u delty Eddy na płyciznach i o konieczności zaplanowania odpowiedniej pory kiedy nastanie przypływ. Na sam koniec postanowił podzielić się z nim treścią tego dziwnego snu. Gdy skończył Bloghram zadał kilka pytań po czym rzekł: ''-Smoki mają rację smoczy jeźdźcze, nie wolno ci tego zignorować i zgadzam się z tobą Umaroth-elda że była to pomoc, a nie atak inaczej sam byś to poczuł dzięki więzi z Saphirą. Moim zdaniem powinieneś czekać na to co przyniesie przyszłość.Musimy być cierpliwi, gdyż nie wiemy co nas jeszcze czeka, lecz świadomość tego że ktoś nam pomaga jest pocieszająca.'' '''Edoc'sil Carvahall -Zaczyna przypominać twierdzę.Stwierdził Roran spoglądając na wznoszące się mury nowego zamku i twierdzę o nazwie Edoc'sil. Nazwanej cześć dawnej wieży strażniczej u wylotu doliny Palancar zbudowanej przez jeźdźców, by czuwać nad poczynaniami Króla Palancara. Minęło pół roku odkąd Eragon wypłynął w nieznane, a w Królestwie Broddring i całej krainie zapanował pokój. Od tamtej pory Carvahall stawało na nogi, jako pierwszą odbudowano karczmę Morna jeszcze większą i wspanialszą, zdolną pomieścić sporą część wioski .Wzniesiono od nowa dom Horsta wraz z kuźnią, a także tartak i stolarnię Fiska niezbędne do prac przy odbudowie. Dzięki wsparciu królowej Nasuady, która jak powiedziała: ,,W uznaniu poświęcenia i zasług mieszkańców Carvahall na rzecz Vardenów" oddelegowała wraz z nimi część żołnierzy do pomocy przy podniesieniu miasteczka z gruzów. Dzięki czemu zdołano zasiać pola i zebrać obfite plony, niezbędne do utrzymania całej armii ludzi.Największym zaskoczeniem dla Katriny i Rorana był moment, gdy zdyszany posłaniec przybiegł do ich obozu na farmie Garrowa, kiedy doglądali budowy i powiadomił ich że od strony Puszczy Du Weldenvaden zbliża się odział elfów, a na niebie widać smoka. Pędzili jak nigdy przedtem, gdy dotarli do wioski ujrzeli jak ze wschodu od strony rzeki Anory nadchodzi duża grupa elfów. Kiedy zdołali uspokoić oddech usłyszeli ryk. Roran w pierwszym momencie osłupiał z zaskoczenia, po czym natychmiast wraz z Horstem skrzyknął i uporządkował ludzi, choć i tak zbytnio tego nie potrzebowali, gdyż wieść rozeszła się lotem strzały, wolał jednak dobrze się pokazać zwłaszcza jeśli na Firnenie leciała Ayra. W momencie gdy wszyscy się zebrali na głównym placu Carvahall elfi zastęp zaczął przekraczać niedawno ukończony most na Anorze. Kiedy pierwszy z nich zszedł z mostu stanęli dokładnie naprzeciw siebie.Roran wraz z Katriną przywitali go tradycyjnym pozdrowieniem: -Atra estari ono thelduin! -wypowiedzieli jednocześnie. -I niech gwiazdy także was strzegą Roranie i Katrino . -odpowiedział elf.Ledwie zdążył wypowiedzieć te słowa, a Firnen wylądował niemal obok nich. Odskoczyli jednocześnie zaskoczeni, tak się skupili na elfie że nie zauważyli nawet lądującego smoka! -Witajcie Roranie i Katrino! -zawołała Arya zeskakując z siodła.-Witaj Aryo, Witaj Firnenie-odkrzyknęli.Smok pochylił się i omiótł ich ciepłym powietrzem, po czym przemówił niezwykle niskim i radosnym głosem: -Miło mi cię widzieć kuzynie Eragona i ciebie wybranko jego serca Katrino o miedzianych włosach.Wielką radość sprawia mi możliwość poznania miejsca wyklucia się i dorastania Saphiry i jej jeźdźca Eragona. -Cóż sprowadza was nasze strony Aryo Drottning? -zapytał lekko zmieszany po powitaniu przez Firnena Roran. -Wybaczcie że was nie uprzedziłam.Nie tylko Nasuada wiele zawdzięcza ludziom z doliny Plancar ,a zwłaszcza z twojej rodziny Roranie, więc postanowiłam wysłać elfickich ochotników wam z pomocą. Nasze rasy przez ponad sto lat się nie spotykały i uznałam za dobry pomysł przywrócenie naszych kontaktów poprzez pomoc w wzniesieniu Carvahall. Piękniejszego i niezwykłego niż kiedykolwiek niszcząc smutek, który tu osiadł po ataku Galbatorixa. -Czy zechcesz obejrzeć nowe Carvahall? -Zapytała Katrina z uśmiechem i wyraźną dumą z tego co już osiągnęli. -Z wielką przyjemnością -odparła Arya.Tak ruszyli we trójkę, z Firnenem kroczącym dostojnie za nimi ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich miezkańców. Szli tak dość długo podziwając zmieniające się z każdą chwilą miasteczko, aż dotarli do traktu wiodącego na farmę Garowa.-Zawsze byłam ciekawa gdzie dorastał Eragon, wiecie? -wyznała elfka. - Och, możemy ci wiele opowiedzieć, jeśli tego chcesz Aryo. -powiedział Roran ze śmiechem, Katrina spojrzała znacząco na swojego męża, choć w oczach błyskały radosne ogniki. -O tak, dziś wieczorem podczas uczty, bo powód ku niej jest i to niezaprzeczalnie.-Dodał Roran. Kiedy dotarli na farmę, Arya rzeczywiście była pod wrażeniem tego, czego zdołali dokonać w tak krótkim czasie. Na delikatnym wzniesieniu stała już warownia o jeszcze surowym klimacie pasującym do gór widocznych w oddali, wokół niej powoli był już wznoszony mur obronny z kilkoma wieżyczkami. -Zapraszamy do naszej przyszłej małej fortecy i warowni Edoc'sil.-Powiedział Roran -Edoc'sil ?! -zapytała zdziwona elfka, tak jak strażnica u wylotu doliny? -Postanowiliśmy zachować dla niej nazwę nadaną po Upadku - Ristvak'baen by podtrzymać pamięć o śmierci Vraela, zaś nasz fort nazwać od jej starej nazwy dla uczczenia pamięci potęgi jeźdźców. -odparła Katrina trochę zaskoczona reakcją Aryi. -Tak macie rację, słusznie postąpiliście.Przepraszam za moją reakcję, lecz w nas Alfakyn wciąż głęboko żyją nazwy dawnych twierdz, lecz jeszcze mocniej jest w nas pamięć o tych, którzy odeszli broniąc wolności. Dobrze zrobiliście. -Niedługo mamy się przenieść do twierdzy. W zasadzie... Już dziś już możemy cię przyjąć w nowej warowni.Czy zechcesz ... -Zapytał Roran czyniąc ukłon, zapraszając je do twierdzy.Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi zasiedli przy nowym stole wraz z Ismirą i Firnenem mającycm możliwość uczestniczenia w kolacji dzięki oknu specjalnie wykonanemu na smocze potrzeby.Gdy toczyli lużne rozmowy o tym co działo się w ostatnim czasie, w pewnym momencie Arya spoważniała i powiedziała: -Jeden z naszych elfickich panów jest gotów osiąść tu na stałe by służyć wam pomocą i radą, czy zgodzicie się ? Władcy doliny Palancar zamarli zaskoczeni, spojrzeli na Aryę wzrokiem wyrażającym zdumienie połączone z radością. -Oczywiście , jesteśmy zaszczyceni i każdą pomoc przyjmiemy z wielką radością.-Powiedzieli oboje. - A jak brzmi jego imię ?W tym momencie do sali wszedł ten sam elf o zielonych oczach i srebrzystych włosach, który przywitał się z nimi jako pierwszy przekraczając most. -Mam na imię Weldon i będę wam pomagał jak tylko będę w stanie.Na razie głównie będę doglądał oddziału elfów pomagających przy budowie, potem jestem na każde wasze życzenie, jako ambasador elfów przy jarlu doliny Palancar. -Niezmiernie nam miło powitać cię na stałe Weldon elda, czy zechcesz się do nas przyłączyć? *** Tego wieczora w Carvahall odbyła się wielka uczta, a następnego ranka wszyscy przystąpili do pracy ludzie i elfowie razem ramię w ramie.Wtedy Arya wyjaśniła drugą część swojego przyjazdu : -Rozwijanie kontaktów to jeden z powodów mojej wizyty ale są też inne: Weldon będzie wam pomagał w wymianie wiadomości ze wszystkimi siedzibami w Alagaesii, ze względu na wasze odosobnienie.Poza tym są inne kwestie takie jak handel i możliwość szybkiego zebrania armii. -armii? zdziwił się Roran. -Wiem że brzmi to dziwnie w obecnych warunkach, ale musimy pamiętać że wraz z Galbatorixem nie zginęli wszyscy nasi przeciwnicy.Oprócz tego moglibyśmy wznowić dawne kontakty handlowe. -Dobry pomysł, to o jakiej porze moglibyśmy oczekiwać kupców by wymienić towary? Na razie uważam że targi byłyby dobre w kontekście poprawiania relacji między ludźmi i elfami.W dłuższej perspektywie lepsze było by stworzenie stałej osady handlowej takiej jak Hedarth. -Osadę moglibyśmy utworzyć w połowie drogi między Osilonem a Carvahall, gdzie spotykały by się drogi z Carvahall, Osillonu i Ceunonu.Co do pierwszego jarmarku, wiem że zima daje się mieszkańcom Kośćca mocno we znaki, więc moglibyśmy zaryzykować przyjazd w pierwszej połowie zimy.Dzięki tej osadzie moglibyśmy wam przekazywać pośrednio towary krasnoludzkie co dodatkowo zacieśniłoby kontakty między naszymi rasami. -A więc niech pierwszy jarmark odbędzie na przełomie starego i nowego roku gdy zima w tej części gór nie uniemożliwia całkowicie przebrnięcia przez nie. Arya z Firnenem odlecieli w kilka dni potem z dobrymi nowinami dla elfów jak i dobrą przyszłością dla rozwijającego się Carvahall. Od tego czasu osada bardzo się rozbudowała i stanowiła połączenie stylów budownictwa ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów.Dzięki pomocy elfów odbudowa znacząco przyspieszyła, a twierdza Edoc'sil jest gotowa do obrony, również dzięki pomocy Weldona, którego duża wiedza na temat umocnień była nieoceniona podczas jej budowy.Wraz ze zbliżającą się wiosną Carvahall było już w stanie zapewnić swoim mieszkańcom schronienie i częściowo obronę. Elfowie i ludzie odeszli w niedługo potem do swoich miast uznając że osada jest sobie w stanie poradzić i ich misja jest zakończona. Krawędź Świata -Oto i krawędź świata -powiedział Eragon dostrzegając odległy klif, po zakończeniu na dziś pracy z pokręconymi przez Galbatorixa umysłami smoczych eldunari.Od czasu zabrania ich z Uru'baenu poczynili znaczne postępy, odzyskali kilkanaście eldunari, a kilka powoli zaczynało przypominać sobie kim lub czym były.Po godzinach spędzonych na umysłowej walce z oszalałymi eldunari, Eragon chciał bardzo czymś zająć swoje ręce, by uspokoić swoje myśli. Pracy nie zabrakło, tak jak rąk i łap do jej wykonania, gdyż statek wymagał przygotowania do przebudowy, by nadawał się do żeglugi morskiej.Zwinięto żagle, wszystkie zbędne przedmioty schowano pod pokładem i rozmieszczono równomiernie. Dzięki pomocy Saphiry udało się również zdjąć maszty. Następnego dnia z samego rana ruszyły walne przygotowania do wypłynięcia na morze. Eragon wraz z Blodhgarmem ruszyli na poszukiwanie jedzenia by uzupełnić zapasy na możliwie jak najdłuższą podróż. Latali do późnego popołudnia przeczesując najróżniejsze zakątki i zapełniając w niemalże ślimaczym tempie worek na zapasy, do którego była sprytnie przymocowana belka tak by Saphira mogła ją wygodnie trzymać, a jeźdźcy napełniać worek. Do popołudnia uzbierali ledwie połowę i byli mocno zniechęceni, ale zdawali sobię sprawe że nie mogą się poddać, jeśli chcą by wyprawa się udała.Już zamierzali gdy wracać Eragon wyczuł zdecydowanie większe zbiorowisko jadalnej roślinności. Mógł tego dokonać dzięki długim ćwiczeniom i specjalnemu zaklęciu, które jak filtr odsiewało zbędne obrazy.Gdy otworzył oczy zaczął się śmiać, nie mogąc do końca uwieżyć w ich szczęście rozpościerał się przed nimi widok rozległej dolinki pełnej najróżniejszych odmian jadalnych roślin znacznie większych niż te na północnym zachodzie Alagaesi, po chwili zdziwiło go że są tu tylko jadalne rośliny i dostrzegł także że są one zbyt upożądkowane jak na dzikie odmiany. Gdy zbliżali się do ziemi dostrzegł ślady jakby resztek dawno opuszczonej strażnicy, przypominajacej obecnie tylko górę gruzu. Gdy pokazał to Blodhgarmowi, ten pokiwał głową że nic nie wie, zaś gdy zapytał eldunari opowiedziała mu dłuższa cisza, dopiero przy lądowaniu Eragon o mało nie wypadł z siodła, gdy w jego umyśle odezwał się niedawno uleczony Valard : -''Wiem! To opuszczona jeszcze za czasów świetności jeźdźców strażnica wschodnia, była ona we władaniu zakonu jeźdźców, ale upadła z powodu epidemii dzikiej gorączki.Powodowana była ukąszeniem smoka czy człowieka przez dzikie zwierzę, prowadziła do utraty zmysłów i agresji. Nie można było im w żaden bezpieczny sposób pomóc, więc jeźdźcy objęli tereny na wschód od Hedarth zakazem lotów.Zapewne resztka ocalałych schroniła się w strażnicy przez jakiś czas.'' -''To już znamy jeden z powodów czemu tak mało wiadomo było o tym co leży na wschód od Beorów i Du Weldenvarden.''-Odparł Eragon. -Ale czy nam nie zagraża ta choroba, może nie powinniśmy lądować ? -Warzywa nie są groźne, ale powinieneś przygotować bariery i sprawdzić na wszelki wypadek czy rośliny nie są zatrute. Powiedziały eldunari, Blodhgarm pokiwał głową i powiedział: -Dodam jeszcze zaklęcie, które ochroni nas przed zranieniami, dla pewności. -Dobrze, a więc bierzmy do pracy, nie zostawajmy tu dłużej niż potrzeba. I tak szybko jak było to możliwe Eragon wraz z Blodhgramem wspomagani przez wiedzę eldunari utworzyli bariery i zbadali rośliny, gdy okazało się że są dobre zaczęli je szybko zbierać. Eragon nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek tak szybko pracował. -Nawet podczas bitwy tak szybko i ostrożnie się nie poruszałem.-powiedział do Blodhgarma i Saphiry, odpowiedział mu niebezpieczny z wyglądu uśmiech Blodhgarma po czym przyznał: -Ja też Cieniobójco, pomimo kilku warstw futra i moich barier. Pracowali ciężko, aż do wzejścia gwiazdy zarannej, gdy to ogromny worek został zapełniony, przygotowali go do transportu przez Saphirę: przełożyli belkę przez wzmocnione metalem otwory i zablokowali zapadki by ładunek był rozmieszczony równomiernie.Po przygotowaniu ładunku czym prędzej przymocowali się do siodła i Eragon dał znak Saphirze by wzniosła się w powietrze.Musiał mocno złapać się siodła by utrzymać równowagę, bo Saphira aż paliła się do lotu. Po wykonaniu najbardziej złożonych ewolucji postanowaiła dać pokaz swej zręczności łapiąc worek w locie.Na szczęście dla nich wszystich udało jej się to w samą porę, gdyż za dawną strażnicą ukrył się potężny niedźwiedź, przerastający te największe z Gór Beorskich co najmniej o stopę. -Saphiro uratowałaś nam życie! Gdybyś nie postanowiła złapać tego wora w locie... zawahał się, ponieważ nie był pewien jak mogłoby się to potoczyć. -Spokojnie Eragonie! Nawet tak duży niedźwiedź nie jest w stanie mi zagrozić -powiedziała Saphira z taką siłą że przełamała jego szok. -Pokonać cię, nie, ale przełamać moje bariery już tak, a wtedy wystarczyłoby tylko draśniecie... nie dokończył. -Ale do tego nie doszło , więc proszę nie zadręczaj się mój mały -powiedziała ugodowym tonem Saphira. -Masz rację, ale wiesz że zawsze się o Ciebie martwię. -A ja o ciebie mój mały. I tak nieco uspokojony Eragon wraz ze swoimi przyjacółmi ruszył w drogę powrotną na Talitę, wiodącą ich ku nowej przyszłości... Statek zmienił się nie do poznania, Eragon po raz kolejny był pod wrażeniem zdolności elfów do wyśpiewywania drewna.Statek powiększył się przez co stał się stabilnieszy.Na głównym maszcie powiewały dwie flagi: fioletowa flaga Królestwa Broddring, z białym smokiem trzymającym różę oraz mieczem o ostrzu skierowanym w dół. Tuż pod nią znajdowała się ciemno-błękitna flaga zakonu smoczych jeźdźców z dumnym białym smokiem (zapewne Bid'Daumem ) i klingą jeźdźca również skierowaną w dół .Flagę zakonu odnaleźli wraz z Saphirą, podczas przeczesywania skarbca Galbatorixa, na dawnym gobelinie zdobiącym zapewne niegdyś główną salę zakonu w Doru Areabie. Dodatkowo został pogłębiony kadłub by pomieścić pod pokładem całą załogę wraz z Saphirą. Pomimo tego że stał się szerszy i głębszy nadal zachował w wyglądzie swoją lekkość i delikatność. Po lądowaniu umieścili zapasy w magazynie i udali się na spoczynek. Eragona najbardziej zaskoczyło to że pomimo przemieszczenia jego kajuty, wszystkie rzeczy zostały tam gdzie je zostawił. Gdy nastał nowy dzień, statek z gracją jakby z własnej woli ruszył w podróż ku nieznanemu. Eragon czuł się niezwykle uroczyście jak wtedy gdy złożył swój hołd Nasuadzie, zmieniając bieg historii. Podobna atmosfera udzieliła się elfom, którzy przerwali wszystkie swoje zadania by napawać się tą chwilą, która odmieni losy ich życia, a może i całego znanego im świata... Pomiędzy znanym i nieznanym -Oto i pierwsza przeciwność. Powiedział Eragon do Saphiry wskazując szalejący cyklon o rozmiarach przekraczających ich wszelkie wyobrażenia. -Damy radę, nie trać wiary, ta łupina musi tylko utrzymać ciągły kurs na wschód możliwie jak najdłużej, a sztorm powinien nas oszczędzić, pamiętasz przecież słowa Eldunari. -Może masz rację Saphiro, ale zwołam z Blodhgarmem naradę i ustalimy jak mamy postąpić.Powiedział zaniepokojony Eragon -Coś w tej burzy mi nie pasuje, czuję że coś jest nie tak. -Hmm... powiedziała Saphira z charakterystycznym mruknięciem i strużkami dymu sunącymi jej z nosa. -Tak, coś jest nie tak z tym cyklonem, lecz mi umyka, powinieneś zwołać naradę jak najszybciej. -Tak zrobię. Eragon zszedł pod pokład w poszukiwaniu elfa o wilczym wyglądzie, gdy go odnalazł ten jakby wiedział o co mu chodzi i pokiwał mu z daleka głową że się z nim zgadza.Jeździec mimo to zapytał: -Blodhgarmie co myślisz o zwołaniu narady co do tego jak powinniśmy postąpić.W tej burzy jest coś co mnie niepokoi. -Tak ,wszyscy to czujemy, zbiorę wszystkich i się naradzimy. Lepiej z tym nie zwlekajmy. W oczach Blodhgarma błysnął niepokój, co tylko pogłębiło złe przeczucia Eragona. ******* Gdy słońce widniało wysoko na niebie w głównej kajucie zasiadali właśnie ostatni elfowie. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, pierwszy przmówił Blodhgarm. -Wszyscy wyczuwamy te samo zagrożenie, Eragonie czy mógłbyś nam powtórzyć co zauważyliście podczas ostatniego przelotu? -Smoki też czują że coś nam grozi, ale one nie są w stanie powiedzieć co dokładnie nam zagraża.Wracając do sedna, gdy zbliżaliśmy sie do cyklonu zauważyliśmy, że jest on bardzo rozległy i silny, więc... musimy płynąć prosto przed siebie.., w przeciwnym razie fale.. pochłoną nas i roztrzaskają.-Dokńczyła za nich Saphira. -Ten huragan jest niezwykle nienaturalny, nie zmienia swojej pozycji, a dodatkowo prądy morskie w jego rejonie mają identyczny kierunek co kierunek wiatru. Tylko zręczność Saphiry i siła eldunari uchroniła nas przed roztrzaskaniem się o grzbiet fali. Aby uchronić Talitę przed podobnym losem będziemy musieli wykorzystać całą nasza wiedzę o morzu i pradawnej mowie. Jednocześnie musimy zużyć możliwie jak najmniej energii. Powinniśmy być gotowi na wszystko cokolwiek może nas spotkać po drugiej stronie. Eragon usiadł z pewną ulgą że wypowiedział to co przez ostatni czas zaprzątało mu głowę. Elfy zareagowały zgodnymi skinieniami głowy na znak że się z nim zgadzają.Następnie wstał elf o ciemnych włosach i brązowych spokojnych oczach, które zdradzały jego wiek i doświadczenie. -Shur'tugalu, Jasnołuska zgadzam się z wami zapewne jak wszyscy, którzy się tu zebrali, ale co proponujecie... W tym momencie wstając, odezwał się Blodhgarm -Sądzę że w obecnej sytuacji pomogłaby nam wiedza zawarta w starych zwojach w Ellesmerze i tych z Doru Araeby, a także Eragonie -srebrzystowłosy elf skłonił się w jego stronę- dzięki twojej wiedzy o kierowaniu energią morza powinno nam się udać.Elf powiedział to z cieniem swojego drapieżnego uśmiechu, chociaż w jego oczach jeździec dostrzegł pewną obawę.Zdziwiły go słowa elfa, a także zaniepokoił wyraz jego oczu. -Ale w jaki sposób możemy odczytać te zwoje skoro są one steki staj stąd?! -dopytywał się Eragon. -Przecież nie możemy ich ot tak przesłać.Pstryknął palcami podkreślając swoje słowa. Wilczy elf uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. -Bardzo prosto Eragonie, wystarczy że ktoś nam je przeczyta. Jeździec wpatrywał się w niego zdziwiony i zbity z pantałyku, więc elf podjął wyjaśnienia. -Postrzeganie nie kosztuje dużo energii, więc zwoje z Doru Araeby nie powinny stanowić kłopotu.Wówczas oboje wraz z Saphirą natychmiast pojęli to co niepokoiło elfa. -Przecież Ellesmerę nadal chroni bariera i... -przerwał odgadując odpowiedź: Imię Pradawnej Mowy, ale czy przypadkiem używając go nie narazi się na gniew Aryi? -Zrozumie, możesz być tego pewny, może nie być zadowolona z tego co zrobisz, ale uszanuje nasz wybór.Z Saphiry promieniowało takie przekonanie że i jego ogarnęła pewność. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy wciąż milczał w jego myślach odezwała się smoczyca Powiedz coś ,bo czas nam ucieka, a od niego zależy nasz los. Masz rację, powinniśmy spróbować. -Dobrze, zrobimy co w naszej mocy by pozyskać odpowiednią wiedzę. Dodatkowo proponuję byśmy z Saphirą polecieli, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym dziwnym zjawisku. Za jak długo wpłyniemy w jego zasięg Tringeanie? Wtedy wstał elf o niezwykle rzadkich wśród elfów bursztynowych radosnych oczach, był obdarzony dobrym nawet jak na elfie zdolności wyczuciem pogody i orientacją w terenie. -Myślę że mamy dwa dni zanim zaczniemy odczuwać jego siłę Cieniobójco. Zanim zakończył naradę powiedział do Saphiry: -Najpierw spróbuję skontaktować się z Aryą, a Imienia użyjemy dopiero w ostateczności.Co o tym sądzisz? -Tak będzie uczciwiej wobec niej i wszystkich elfów. -Tringean elda, czy zechcesz zostać z nami podczas spotkania. Twoja wiedza będzie nam też niezbędna podczas misji badawczej. -Jak sobie życzysz Eragon vodhr- odparł elf. -A więc bierzmy się do pracy ,dziś wieczorem przedstawimy wyniki naszych poszukiwań, a jutro wylecimy wgłąb sztormu, by dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Elfowie przyjęli to rozwiązanie i ruszyli do swoich zajęć, w kajucie zostali tylko: Eragon , Blodhgarm i Tringean, a także zawsze czuwające i bezpiecznie ukryte eldunari. -Z kim powinniśmy skontaktować się najpierw? Spytał Eragon. -Argetlamie rozsądniej byłoby postrzec Aryję, ponieważ w naszej bibliotece ostało się najwięcej starych zwojów.-Odparł Tringean. On ma rację Eragonie dodała w jego umyśle Saphira. Szybko przygotowali niezbędne im rzeczy i Eragon stojąc przed lutrem wyszeptał: -Senna wizja, dodając modyfikacje pozwalające także słyszeć. Czekali, czekali ale lustro pozostawało niewzruszone, uparcie pokazując jego odbicie.Gdy rozmawiał z dwójką elfów o innym możliwym sposobie ominięcia bariery zaczął wspominać wszystko co było związane ze stolicą elfów i tym samym Aryą. Smoczyca także przyglądała się jego wspomnieniom, od czasu, do czasu coś dodając, ale przeważnie tylko się przyglądała. Kiedy natłok wspomnień zaczął go już przytłaczać i chciał się poddać, przed oczami pojawiło mu się wspomnienie lotu Saphiry z Firnenem, a także ... -Prawdziwe Imię -wyszeptał oszołomiony że mogło mu to umknąć. Elfowie spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni oczekując na wyjaśnienie. -Saphiro to się może udać, ale przecież nie mogę go wyjawić.W tym momencie zaczął kiełkować w jego umyśle pomysł, który natychmiast pochwyciła i zanim zdążył go opisać rzekła do niego: -Nie podoba mi się to, ale specjalnie nie mamy wyboru... -wszyscy będziemy czuwać byś się nie pomylił finiarelu- dokończył Umaroth. I tak Eragon szybko aby nie niepokoić elfów, lecz dokładnie zaczął wymawiać w pamięci prawdziwe imię Aryi, dodając na koniec zaklęcie postrzegania uwolnił przepływ siły. Eldunari zaczęły zasilać jego zaklęcie, gdyż jego samego bardzo by osłabiło. Odbicie zafalowało i pociemniało odwracając od Eragona skupione spojrzenia elfów, po czym po chwili ukazała się komnata królowej elfów. Arya siedział za stołem z wyśpiewanego drewna w kształcie niezwykle powykręcanej gałęzi rozglądając się z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem po swoim pokoju, po czym utkwiła swoje spojrzenie na lustrze. Wyrażało ono całe spektrum emocji: szok, zaskoczenie, radość i gniew, po czym z trudem przyjęło obojętność. Jeździec wraz z elfami przekręcili dłonie i wypowiedzieli tradycyjnie słowa pozdrowienia po czym zamilkli i dopiero gdy Arya odpowiedziała tym samym Eragon zdecydował się przemówić: -Arya Drottning proszę o wybaczenie nam naruszenia granic Ellesmery i twojej prywatności, ale nie czynilibyśmy tego gdybyśmy nie mieli ważnego powodu. Twarz Aryi wykrzywił lekki uśmieszek po czym powiedziała: -Witaj Eragonie, nie jesteś już chłopcem by się tłumaczyć, ale niemniej jestem ci za to wdzięczna.Właściwie zastanawiałam się kiedy postanowisz to zrobić.Witajcie Blodhgarmie, Tringeanie też miło mi was widzieć, ale jak wam się udało ominąć tarczę chroniącą Ellesmerę? -Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć Aryo, Eragonie czy zechcesz nam to wyjawić? -To proste użyłem Aryo twojego imienia i choć tarcza chroni miasto przed wszelką magią to najwyraźniej magowie nie przewidzieli takiej możliwości.Ale wróćmy do sedna, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. -Rozumiem, ale mam nadzieję że nie wypowiedziałeś go na głos? Eragon pokręcił głową. -To dobrze, a jaka jest wasza prośba? Na to pytanie postanowił przemówić Tringean: -Pani dotarliśmy do krańców Alagaesii i płyniemy przez morze na głębsze wody ale natrafiliśmy na huragan o niespotykanej sile i rozmiarach, że nie może on być dziełem natury. Jedyną naszą nadzieją jest teraz wiedza ukryta w naszych najstarszych zwojach. Czy będziesz mogła nam pomóc Aryo Drottning? Elfka patrzyła przez dłuższą chwilę w lustro zastanawiając się po czym podjęła powoli: -Wiedza, o którą prosicie jest dostępna tylko przywódcom najstarszych rodów i mnie.Tak, sądzę że mogę wam pomóc, biorąc pod uwagę jak dużo cierpień powodowały tajemnice naszych ras. Pomogę wam, ale zajmie mi to trochę czasu. Elfka przekręciła dłoń, odwróciła się i wyszła ze swoich pokoi, a Eragon przerwał zaklęcie. Potem zaczął rozmyślać razem z elfami o możliwych sposobach przeprawienia się przez cyklon, ale konkluzja była niezmienna nie mogą podjąć działania bez większej wiedzy i wskazówek. Cierpliwie czekali aż przywódczyni elfów się z nimi skontaktuje. W końcu po wielu ciągnących się w nieskończoność chwilach lustro zamigotało i ukazało promieniującą triumfem twarz Aryi. -Znalazłam, nie było łatwo ale znalazłam.Zwój ten traktuje o przybyciu elfów do Alagaesii z Alaei według niego ten sam huragan, był już tam tysiąc lat temu! Wiele statków zatonęło, lecz część się ostała. One przetrwały dzięki bardzo staremu zaklęciu i dzięki wiedzy naszych przodków o funkcjonowaniu morza. Zaklęcie brzmi ... Elfka wymówiła bardzo stare słowa, które Eragon tylko był po części w stanie zrozumieć, znaczyły mniej więcej to: O fale morza, o wietrze co w żagle dmie przepuście nas, szkody nie czyńcie nam o... (tu występują słowa, których Eragon nie był w stanie zrozumieć) ochroń nas i pomóż nam bezpiecznie przejść. -Dalej jest opis tego jak wykorzystać siłę wiatru, tak by wyrwać się mocy tego sztormu. Tringeanie tylko ty masz odpowiednie wyczucie, by tego dokonać musicie wyczuć prąd i wiatr by rozpędził was na tyle mocno, aby burza sama was wypchnęła ze swych objęć.To wszystko. Mam nadzieję że to wam pomoże. Niech gwiazdy was strzegą, a pokój zamieszka w sercu. I zakończyła działanie zaklęcia. Gdy lustro powróciło do swojego poprzedniego stanu w kajucie zapanowała długa cisza, pierwszy przełamał ją Blodhgarm: -Eragonie, Jasnołuska chyba otrzymaliśmy dość informacji i nie musicie lecieć tej burzy na spotkanie. Odpowiedział mu Tringean: -Lepiej byśmy się tam udali, ponieważ mogły zajść w nim zmiany przez te lata, dobrze byłoby się na nie przygotować. -Tak masz rację Tringeanie, zgodził się z nim Eragon. Po czym podjęli dyskusję o tym jak się przygotować wszystkie możliwe "niespodzianki", a później przedstawili je załodze elfów. Niespodzianki z Historii Wiatr znów szarpnął napiętymi skrzydłami Saphiry, a nad nimi rozciągał się wielki front burzowy. Latali tak we wszystkich kierunkach badając cyklon wzdłuż i wszerz, kilkakrotnie o mało co nie przypłacając tego życiem w zderzeniu ze wzburzonymi grzbietami fal. Po wielu godzinach (jak się zdawało Eragonowi) chcieli już wracać ale zanim zdążył sformułować myśl, przemówiła do niego słabym ze zmęczenia głosem : ''-Spójrz! Tam na lewo!'' Gdy spojrzał dostrzegł przerwę gdzie morze było spokojniejsze a niebo bardziej przyjazne. Pchnął Tringeana łokciem i wskazał w tamtym kierunku mówiąc w myślach: ''-Co myślisz o tym?'' Gdy elf skierował swój wzrok za jego palcem, Eragon zobaczył że jego myśli najpierw ogarnęło prawdziwe zdumienie i potem niedowierzanie. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie był on w stanie sformułować żadnej myśli, dopiero po dłuższym milczeniu stwierdził: ''- To nie może być stworzone siłami samej natury, to dzieło potężnej magii, może to być kolejny przejaw dzikiej magii ale nie jestem tego pewien.'' ''-Myślisz że powinniśmy tam lecieć?'' ''-Nie!, nie chcę ryzykować życiem jeźdźca i smoka, ale nie sądzę by coś nam tam mogło zagrozić, czemu wspólnie nie moglibyśmy się przeciwstawić.'' -A więc wracajmy do Blodhgarma i przekażmy mu te jakże optymistyczne wieści.- odparł jeździec nie bez cienia ironii w głosie. *** -Wieści, które przynieśliście po części rozwiały niektóre obawy, lecz także mogą przysporzyć kolejnych.Ale nie ma już bezpiecznych dróg teraz nie możemy się wycofać. Podsumował wilczy elf ich opowieść. -Jeśli dobrze udało mi się wczoraj ocenić odległość dotrzemy tam wieczorem. Powiedział Tringean. -Więc, przekonajmy co się tam kryje.-odparła zaspana Saphira kończąc rozmowę. Eragon całe popołudnie aż do wieczora pomagał elfom przygotować statek na fale i wiatr.Ponownie opuszczono i złożono żagle, przy użyciu skrzydeł Saphiry i magii zdjęto maszty i przymocowano do relingu .Za rufę wypuszczono linę by wiedzieć, gdy znajdą się w zasięgu sztormu, wzmocniono kadłub cienkim elastycznym materiałem niepodobnym do niczego co Eragonowi było dane zobaczyć, a gdy zapytał dowiedział się że to sekret elfickiej żeglugi. Wieczorem wraz z pozostałymi elfami i eldunari zaczęli układać zaklęcia mające ochronić statek przed zatopieniem przez fale i przewróceniem przez wiatr.Było ono złożone i wymagało od nich wszystkich pełni skupienia i wielokrotnego powtórzenia nim uznali, że odpowiednio wymawiają słowa i dopiero wtedy przelali w nie energię. Eragona zaskoczyło to że nie poczuł odpływu energii jak zawsze, ale doszedł do wniosku że będzie ono pobierać energię od nich dopiero, gdy wpłyną w huragan. Gdy skończyli Eragon dojrzał jak lina na rufie zaczynała, jeszcze powoli zbliżać się do poziomu tafli wody. Nie chciał odpoczywać, lecz sam musiał przyznać że ciało zaczynało tracić swoją zwykłą zręczność i energię, długie czekanie wcale nie poprawiłoby jego stanu. Zbliżając się do swojej kajuty zobaczył że i elfy pomimo swej siły też tracą swoją zwykła gibkość i żywotność. ''-Odpocznij będę czuwać. Dla Ciebie. odparła Sapira i pchnęła go swoim łuskowatym nosem do kajuty.'' ******* Przez całą noc przepływały mu przed oczami różne sny, lecz były one bardziej niewyraźne niż zwykle, niektóre do tego stopnia że nie mógł zrozumieć ich treści. Gdy poczuł bardzo mocne szarpnięcie statku z pewną ulgą powitał możliwość przerwania swoich poplątanych snów na jawie.Gdy już zaczynało mu się przejaśniać w głowie poczuł że coraz szybciej traci energię, co z początku bardzo go zaskoczyło. Odruchowo sięgnął myślami ku Saphirze, smoczyca tylko przekazała mu myśl: ''-Już pomagam mój mały!'' Poczuł strumień energii, który w niego przelała. On w tym czasie się już opanował i wyszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje. Widok był przerażający: Ciemne chmury rozciągające się bardzo nisko nad nimi, potężne strugi deszczu odbijające się od niewidzialnej powłoki i jeszcze oślepiające pioruny.Jeden z nich uderzył w powłokę akurat wtedy gdy zaczął szukać Blodhgarma lub Tringeana . Fala światła była tak mocna że przez dłuższy czas nic nie widział i tylko dzięki wskazówkom Saphiry zdołał znaleźć jakieś oparcie żeby nie upaść na przechylającym się statku. Stojąc opartym o reling w końcu dojrzał Blodhgarma naradzającego się z kilkoma elfami i odzyskując wzrok podążył ich kierunku. Przemierzając pokład dostrzegał poszczególne elfy, bardzo zmęczone jednak nadal wykonujące swoje obowiązki.Zaskoczył go to że powłoka pomimo energii, którą w nią wkładali nie była idealna, gdyż co jakiś czas potężniejsza fala czy podmuch wiatru przełamywał tarczę i uderzał w statek powodując krótkotrwałe, ale silne przechyły statku powalając załogę na pokład. -Co się dzieje? spytał donośnym głosem gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu słuchu, gdyż tarcza wskutek uderzeń wiatru i fal wydawała potężne dudnienie podobne do uderzeń krasnoludzkiego bębna. -Witaj Eragonie! -powiedział wilczy elf znużonym głosem co było bardzo rzadko spotykane u członków jego rasy. Zbliżamy się prawie do oka cyklonu, ale obawiamy się że zaklęcia ochronne mogą być zbyt słabe by obronić nas przed najsilniejszymi falami, a jedne takie uderzenie może nas przechylić tak że statek się wywróci kadłubem do góry. Eragon zamyślił się patrząc na pokład i mimowolnie skupił wzrok na swojej towarzyszce, naszła go pewna myśl, ale zanim podzielił się nią zapytał o zdanie Saphirę. ''-Wiesz dobrze mój mały że nie lubię siedzieć w jednym miejscu, ale jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia to mogę to zrobić.'' Po tej krótkiej wymianie myśli usłyszał jak wilczy elf zaczął mówić: -Może powinniśmy nałożyć kolejne ... -A może i nie będziemy musieli Blodhgarmie. Saphiro czy zechciałabyś spróbować ... Smoczyca podniosła się ze swojego siedziska umieszczonego na specjalnej platformie i powoli krocząc przesunęła się na środek obszernego pokładu, gdy znalazła się na jego środku mocno zaparła się szponami o taflę go pokrywającą. Akurat wtedy jak na zawołanie przez tarcze przebiła się silna fala i uderzyła w statek zalewając pokład, ale Talitia przechyliła się na lewo o wiele delikatniej niż powinna. Eragonowi i elfom nie potrzeba było więcej dowodów.Jeszcze przez chwilę dyskutowali o zaklęciach na wypadek gdyby jednak siła Saphiry nie wystarczyła i wybrali jedno. pletli je we wcześniejsze tak by utworzyło wokół statku bańkę powietrza, która nie pozwoli im zatonąć. Gdy je wymawiali Eragon zauważył że nigdzie nie widział Tringeana, po wymówieniu ostatnich fraz podszedł do wilczego elfa i spytał o to. Elf spoważniał jeszcze bardziej i odparł: -Poszedł na rufę, by zbadać jak daleko mamy do oka, wtedy przez osłonę przebiła się silna fala rzucając go na reling tak że prawie wypadł za burtę. Zaklęcia go nie ochroniły i uderzenie uszkodziło kilka żeber. Pomimo ich uleczenia kości muszą się jeszcze naturalnie wzmocnić.Teraz odpoczywa w swojej kajucie ale podejrzewam że pilnie studiuje swoje notatki. Zakończył z lekkim uśmiechem na swej dzikiej twarzy wilczy elf. -Dobrze że nic mu się nie stało, drugiego nawigatora trudno byłoby nam teraz znaleźć. Powiedział jeździec rozładowując atmosferę. Potem prowadzili rozmowę na inne mniej pilne tematy. Burza coraz bardziej przybierała na sile co oznaczało ze są już niedaleko oka cyklonu. Eragon postanowił iść do Tringeana, gdyż tylko on mógł naprowadzić Talitię na właściwy kurs. Był już blisko nadbudówki, gdy potężna fala uderzyła w kadłub zwalając załogę z nóg, a jego samego z potężną siłą pchnęła na ścianę nadbudówki i poniosła go dalej w kierunku relingu. Głowę i plecy przeszyła mu fala bólu, której nie pamiętał od dawna, ale była bardzo znajoma: paląca i pulsująca jak ogień, pozbawiająca świadomości. Ostatnim co zauważył był ryk Saphiry. Świadomość powróciła mu powoli jak podnosząca się mgła, nadal czuł okropny ból, było mu zimno co przypisał przemoczonemu ubraniu i bardzo chciało mu się spać. Mimo wszystko otworzył powoli oczy i zobaczył błękitne niebo - byli w oku . Nagle w jego umyśle rozległ się myślowy głos Saphiry pełen troski ale i autentycznego przerażenia, co sprawiło że poczuł kolejną falę zimna ale tym razem była to fala grozy. ''-Eragonie!!'' wykrzyknęła w myślach i przesłała mu obraz pokładu: Elfowie się kulili i z twarzami wykrzywionymi grozą i wściekłością, niektórzy sapali z wysiłku ale wszyscy bez wyjątku byli bladzi i coraz bardziej słabi. Potem Saphira spojrzała na niego i zobaczył jak sam leży bezwładnie wciśnięty w reling a z rozciętej skóry na głowie cieknie mu krew. Wtedy udzieliła mu się jej troska i zmęczenie, przypominało mu to coś ale co ....bolała głowa nie mógł skupić myśli.Przypominało mu się , wyglądają jakby toczyli walkę na umysły ale z kim mogliby walczyć skoro są sami na środku morza lub oceanu? Wtedy poprzez silną falę drgawek poczuł że coś wysysa z niego energię ale co to mogło być? Ból nie pozwalał mu się skupić, posłużył się magią nie formułując żadnych fraz ,był na to zbyt zmęczony i zdekoncentrowany, kierował się czystym pragnieniem. Saphira użyczyła mu siły, natychmiast poczuł ulgę gdy zaklęcie podziałało. ''-Eragonie eldunari! Wybudź eldunari!'' Serca serc były uśpione, by nikt nie mógł wykorzystać ich mocy gdyby zostali zaatakowani. On szybko użył odpowiednich słów i uwolnił energię, po czym przekazał im co się dzieje. Eldunari natychmiast zaczęły przelewać energię w niego, Saphirę i całą załogę elfów. Na pokładzie zrobiło się spokojniej, elfowie powoli odzyskiwali siły, a jemu zrobiło się cieplej, lecz nadal nie mógł się podnieść. Zaczął powoli zanurzać się w przyjemny mrok niosący kojącą ulgę. Musiał uderzyć mocniej niż mu się zdawało.. -była to ostatnia myśl przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Saphira trąciła Blodhgarma, który stanął obok niej i przekazała mu obraz Eragona. Elf spojrzał na nią i podbiegł szybkimi susami do miejsca w, którym leżał jej jeździec. W momencie gdy wilczy elf zaczął nucić pieśń uzdrawiającą, ona poczuła jak jej przyjaciel traci świadomość, a ją ogarnia smutek i troska. Podczas gdy elfowie odzyskiwali siły i przygotowywali statek na wejście na właściwy kurs i drogę przez cyklon, smoczyca czekała aż jej jeździec się obudzi, wilczy elf powiedział jej że nic mu nie będzie, ale musi długo odpoczywać, więc trwała i trwała niczym błękitny posąg wyrzeźbiony ręką olbrzyma... Nowy Świat, Nowe Pytania ' Wydarzenia tego południa wzbudziły ogromne poruszenie wśród elfów, lecz z naradą musieli zaczekać do momentu przebrnięcia przez najsilniejsze fale. Huragan uspokoił się trochę w trzy dni później i wszyscy (poza Eragonem, który był nadal nieprzytomny) zebrali się na głównym pokładzie na, którym zapanowała głęboka cisza. Pierwsze przerwały ją eldunari : ''-Z informacji jakie nam przekazaliście jesteśmy pewni że nic nas nie zaatakowało. Za to zauważyliśmy inną niepokojacą oznakę, od tamtego incydentu wasze zaklęcia straciły na sile i żeby was chronić postanowiliśmy zmienić ich strukturę, by pobierały siłę z nas. ''- Macie rację Skulblaka. Od czasu tego wydarzenia czujemy się inaczej, ale do tej pory nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić''.Odparł Blodhgarm, a tuż po nim kluczowe pytanie zadał Tringean: ''-Tylko dla czego tracimy siły?'' Wtem jego umyśle jak i innych elfów pojawiła się przytłaczająca obecność eldunari, lecz przemówił tylko Umaroth. ''-Dobre pytanie Tringeanie o bystrym wzroku, nie jesteśmy pewni, lecz odpowiedź może kryć się w przeszłości. Gdy elfy przybyły do Alagaesii posiadały one już zdolność do władania magią, ale dopiero po osiedleniu się ich na kontynencie i pakcie ze smokami te zdolności uległy silnemu zwielokrotnieniu. Możliwe że przekroczyliśmy granicę Alagaesi i utraciliście cześć sił. Przypomina ona trochę ... barierę nad Ellesmerą.'' Dokończyła za niego grupa elfów. My smoki nie odczuwamy tak dotkliwie konsekwencji tego zdarzenia prawdopodobnie tylko dla tego że jesteśmy istotami nierozerwalnie związanymi z Alagaesią. ''-Wydaje się to być całkiem logiczne, lecz brak nam dowodów ,chociaż jest pewna osoba, która może je rozwiać...'' Powiedział Blodharm, a pozostałe elfy go poparły, eldunari też zdołały dojrzeć w umyśle wilczego-elfa o kogo chodzi. ''-I tu pojawia się pewien problem: podwójna bariera, jedna otaczająca Alagaesię i druga okalająca Ellesmerę.'' Odparł Glaedr, który postanowił się włączyć do dyskusji. ''-Pośród nas jest tylko jedna osoba, która może je przełamać- Eragon.'' ''-Tak Glaedr elda, jedną barierę już udało mu się przełamać, ale dopóki nie wydobrzeje musimy sobie radzić sami.'' Dalszą część narady skoncentrowała się na środkach ostrożności i ograniczeniu zużycia energii przez zaklęcia. Saphira w tym czasie czuwała przy swoim jeźdźcu, lecz nie mogła się połączyć się z jego jaźnią gdy był nieprzytomny, więc postanowiła włączyć się w myślową naradę. Praktycznie tylko słuchała elfów o szpiczastych uszach, jednocześnie stale mając swojego przyjaciela na uwadze. Gdy rozmowa miała się ku końcowi poczuła że świadomość jej jeźdźca się przejaśnia, widziała tylko jego bardzo niewyraźne sny, ale było to dobrą oznaką że zaczyna zdrowieć. Zamiast skupiać się na snach swojego przyjaciela, smoczyca skupiła się na jego myślach, słabych i bardzo stłumionych, ale w końcu udało się jej, je rozszyfrować. Pierwszą myśl jaką pochwyciła była ta, że Eragon musiał komuś pomóc, wychwyciła jak formułuje zaklecie chroniące, poczuła jak opuszczają go i tak niewielkie siły, więc wspomogła go z całej swojej mocy .Później dotkniecie świadomości pełnej przerażenia przyponinającej świadomość ofiary, która wie że zaraz zginie, a potem drugą pełną gniewu i chęci obrony, to w nią jej jeździec przelewał energię. W chwilę potem poczuła tą falę energii, która pojawiała się zawsze gdy sama posługiwała się magią i przelała ją w swojego jeźdźca, a przez niego w tą obca świadomość. W chwilę później ujrzała błękitny błysk, tuż po tym myśli, uczucia i obca obecność zniknęły. Świadomość jej jeźdźca się uspokoiła, sny stały się dla niej wyraźniejsze i znów mogła się połączyć ze swoim przyjacielem. Zastanawiała się przez cały czas co właściwie się przed chwilą stało. Eragon obudził się następnego dnia, zmęczony i obolały, ale z ulgą stwierdził że nie powróciła dawna rana na plecach. Do jego świadomości natychmiast zawitała Saphira: -Jak się czujesz, mój mały? -spytała z troską. -Zmęczony i obolały, lecz poza tym dobrze.Co się stało? Czy wszycy są cali? zapytał z lekkim strachem. -Nikomu się nic nie stało, a eldunari ustaliły, że to najprawdopodobniej jest efektem bariery otaczającej całą Alagaesię podobnej do tej, która otacza Ellesmerę. Jest jedna osoba, która może nam powiedzieć czy te przypuszczenia są słuszne.. -Rhunon -wypowiedzieli oboje. -Żeby móc z nią porozmawiać będziemy musieli przełamać dwie braiery i tylko ty jesteś w stanie tego dokonać, gdyż jako jedyny znasz prawdziwe imię Aryi i Pradawnej Mowy. -Miejmy nadzieję że ono pozwoli je przełamać. Po tej krótkiej wymianie myśli, jeździec wstał powoli i zaczął rozciągać napięte mięśnie, po czym przebrał się i zjadł przygotowane dla niego śniadanie, o które poprosiła jego smoczyca, gdy poczuła że sie budzi. Eragon już zbliżał się do wyjścia, gdy zatrzymała go smoczyca: -Mój mały ? -Tak Saphiro. Poczuł że jest zmieszana i zagubiona co go bardzo zaskoczyło, gdyż mało co potrafiło ją wprawić w taki stan. -Czy pamiętasz coś z okresu gdy byłeś nieprzytomny? Widziałam wczoraj jak do twojego umysłu powróciły sny i przebłysnęła przez nie tylko jedna myśl, że musisz komuś pomóc i ułożyłeś zaklęcie ochronne. -Pokaż mi! poprosił Eragon, a Saphira spełniła ją. Zobaczył rozmazane obrazy nie przypominające mu niczego, a potem poczuł silną chęć pomocy i zobaczył jak w jego umyśle tworzy się zaklęcie ochronne i jak traci siły. Na zakończenie zdołał dojrzeć błękitny błysk i niewyraźną sylwetkę jakiegoś stworzenia skąpaną w świetle i obrazy ustały. -Znów to dziwne przeczucie. Naprawdę posłużyłem się magią? -Tak, mój mały. -Na razie nic z tym zrobić nie możemy. Jeździec postanowił nie wspominać ani elfom ani eldunari o tym wydarzeniu i poczuł że smoczyca popiera go. -A teraz zajmijmy się tym na co mamy wpływ. Wyszedł na spotkanie swoim towarzyszom i przywitał się z edunari, które bardzo się ucieszyły że nic mu nie jest. -Cieniobójco, dobrze że nic ci nie jest! Czy Saphira ci opowiedziała co się stało? -Tak Blodhgarmie, a także to co mamy do zrobienia.Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, smoczy jeździec.-Gdzie jesteśmy? -spytał spoglądając na morze.Opowiedział mu Tringean, który się właśnie do nich zbliżał: -Trzy dni drogi na północny-wschód od oka. Jutro siła huraganu powinna ustąpić. -Aż tak długo byłem nieprzytomny? Spytał jeździec z niedowierzaniem.-Musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć co się stało. -Jesteś pewny że dasz sobie radę jeźdźcze? -spytał bursztynoki elf. -Pewny, nie, ale jeśli komuś ma się to udać to właśnie nam.Zbierzmy wszystkich, potrzebujemy całej naszej mocy, by odnaleźć i spytać Rhunnon. W kilka chwil na głównym pokładzie znaleźli się wszyscy i zjednoczyli swe umysły, eldunari też włączyły się i wszyscy razem za Eragonem zaczęli wysyłać swe myśli jak najdalej aż natrafili na barierę, która rozproszyła ich. Gdy znów wszyscy się skupili Eragon delikatnie odłączył swoją jaźń od elfów i zaczął wymawiać Imię, dodał zaklęcie mające pozwolić ich myślom przebić się przez obie bariery i znów zjednoczył swój umysł z efami.Wszyscy skupili swoją moc na jego zaklęciu, które natychmiast zaczęło z nich wysysać energię co nawet dość mocno odczuły eldunari. Przez jeźdźca przelała się potężna fala energii, która jego samego zabiłaby w mgnieniu oka.Po kilku chwilach, gdy eldunari zaczęły dość mocno słabnąć bariery ustały, a wszycy poczuli oszałamiającą ilość innych umysłów jedne się zaczęły osłaniać inne nie. Nie zajęło im długo odnalezienie właściwej osoby, gdyż jej umysł wyróżniał się pośród setek innych. Zaskoczyło ich że nie podjęła próby obrony, zamiast tego przemówiła: -Witaj Cieniobójco, miałam rację że się jeszcze spotkamy. Witajcie moi przyjaciele, a także i was witam smoki. Sądząc po tym najściu podejrzewam o co chcecie mnie spytać i nie chodzi wam zapewne o techniki kowalskie. Postaram się wam odpowiedzieć zgodnie z moją wiedzą. W ich imieniu postanowił przemówić Blodhgarm: -Rhunon elda tylko ty z naszej rasy pamiętasz moment przekroczenia granic Alagaesii, my je przekroczyliśmy i utraciliśmy znaczną część naszej mocy, zdaje się tylko smoki ją zachowały, czy możesz nam wyjaśnić dlaczego? Umysł elfki przesłoniła mgła, gdy zaczęła sięgać pamięcią do najdalszych skrawków pamięci zaś muzyka tak charakterystyczna dla umysłów elfów zaczęła powoli cichnąć. Dopiero teraz przyglądając się myślom elfki, jeździec zrozumiał jak bardzo przez setki lat zmieniła się jej rasa. Jej myśli się uspokoiły i przemówiła powoli spokojnym głosem: -Alaea tak jak Alagaesia była przesycona magią, gdy nasze statki przekraczały jej granicę poczuliśmy niezbyt wyraźny ale jednak przypływ sił, a nasze zaklęcia przybrały na sile. Kontynent otacza potężna bariera, która zapobiega interwencji z zewnątrz i tworzy specyficzne środowisko wewnątrz. Jakiś czas po przypłynięciu na kontynent, gdy poznaliśmy jego przeszłość najmędrsi spośród nas doszli do wspólnego wniosku że bariera jest efektem zaklęcia Szarego Ludu nadającego pradawnej mowie zdolność do opisywania magii.To wszystko co mogę wam powiedzieć, niech wiatr wam sprzyja i obyście odnaleźli to czego szukacie!Po chwili umysł elfki ucichł, zaś Eragon zakończył zaklęcie. Jeździec odczuł niejasne wrażenie że ostatnie słowa były szczególnie skierowane do niego i Saphiry. Następne dni upłynęły im na pobieraniu nauk od eldunari na wszystkie tematy dotyczące morza i nie tylko, oraz na przywracaniu pamięci eldunari w czym czynili coraz większe postępy. Talitia przez kilka dni utrzymywała bardzo szybkie tempo, dzięki sile potężnych prądów w okolicach cyklonu, a także sprzyjającym i nadal silnym porywom wiatru. Z każdym dniem Saphira ze swoim jeźdźcem zwiększali zasięg swoich przelotów w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek skrawka lądu. Często smoczyca wykorzystywała te przeloty na polowanie, na ryby, gdyż okazało się że bardzo przypadły jej one do gustu. Nieraz czyniła przy tym swojemu jeźdźcowi przymusową kąpiel w morzu, ale nie miał jej tego za złe, bo woda okazała się w tych rejonach ciepła, a przy słonecznej pogodzie ubranie szybko schło. '''**** Minęło wiele dni odkąd wyrawali się z objęć huraganu ale nigdzie nie widzieli choćby zarysu lądu i Eragona zaczął ogarniać niepokój czy im się uda, ale gdy rozmawiał o tym z którymś z elfów żaden nie wykazywał podobnych niepokojów co dodawało mu nadzieji. Eragon z Saphirą wyruszyli na kolejny lot tym razem z Tringeanem, którego towarzystwo bardzo im odpowiadało, a jego bystry wzrok nieraz okazał się nieoceniony. Eragon wiedząc co planuje zaraz zrobić jego towarzyszka uprzedził elfa: -Saphira postanowiła dziś zapolować, więc przygotuj się. Eragon szybko ułożył zaklęcie, które pozwoli im oddychać pod wodą, a w chwilę potem poczuł silne uderzenie wody, które niemal nie wyrwało go z siodła. Smoczyca szybko dostrzegła ławicę ryb po czym się wynurzyła, nabrała wysokości i znowu zanurkowała celując w ławicę. Gdy tylko zanurkowała odkryła że ławica jest w innym miejscu. Eragon zobaczył że coś szybko przemknęło za nimi i nie zdążył zareagować, zostali zaatakowani. Saphira zaczęła czym prędzej się wynurzać, napastnik ruszył za nią atakując jej słabo osłonięty przez łuski brzuch. Eragon połączył swą jaźń ze smoczycą i jej oczami dostrzegł napastnika w całej okazałości, a okazał się nim smok lub coś go przypominającego. Całe ciało miał pokryte zielonkawymi łuskami, dużą głowę osadzoną na nieproporcjonalnie do niej cienkiej szyii, skrzydła o dość dużej rozpiętości, lecz to nie na tym się skupiał jeździec tylko na ostrych jak szpile zębach wycelowanych w jego towarzyszkę.Nie miał czasu na formuły i po prostu posłużył się magią by osłonić Saphirę tarczą ochronną. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili, napastnik zatrzymał się o kilka cali od łusek. Saphira natychmiast to wykorzystała i gwałtownie przyśpieszyła wynurzając się z wody. Siła z jaką się wynurzyli omal nie zrzuciła Tringeana, będącego słabiej przypiętym od jeźdźca, który w ostatniej chwili go złapał. Na całe szczęście, gdyż tuż za nimi wystrzelił smok ostatni raz próbując dopaść ofiarę. Saphira zadecydowała żeby wracać, by mogła bezpiecznie zapolować w pobliżu statku, a także by Eragon mógł odpocząć, bo zaklęcia ochronne bardzo go wyczerpały. Opowieść o smoku wzbudziła niemałe zainteresowanie i ciekawość, ale też duży niepokój i niepewność. Eragon z Saphirą postanowili zmienić swoje dotychczasowe rytuały zrezygnowali z łowienia ryb na otwartym oceanie, choć smoczyca narzekała że trudniej się łowi przy statku, ale wiedział że się z nim zgadza. Im dalej posuwali się na wschód tym częściej spotykali te stworzenia, które w większości przypadków wolały nie atakować statku ze smoczycą na pokładzie. Częstsze spotkania coraz bardziej utrudniały polowania Saphirze, która potrzebowała więcej ryb by móc wykonywać coraz dalsze patrole. Tego dnia jak zwykle wyruszyli na patrol, smoczyca skierowała się na północny wschód, słońce świeciło przez delikatną zasłonę chmur dzięki czemu nie oślepiało ich a zarazem dawało tyle światła że widzieli na wiele mil w każdym kierunku. Po kilku godzinach lotu i spotkaniu kilku grup wodnych smoków jak je sobie nazwali, jeździec chciał już skłonić swoją towarzyszkę do powrotu ale poczuł że coś dostrzegła. Zanim zdąrzyła mu o tym powiedzieć zlał z nią swój umysł i zobaczył co tak zaintrygowało smoczycę. Hen daleko przed nimi znajdował się statek, trochę przypominający "Smocze Skrzydło", które przechwycili Roran wraz z Jeodem tylko że ten był mniejszy. Szybko podjęli decyzję by się bliżej przyjrzeć temu statkowi. Eragon postanowił że najpierw sięgnie myślami przed siebie by przekonać się z kim mają do czynienia, Saphira zaś obniżyła lot najbliżej tafli wody jak mogła. Jeźdźcowi zajęło chwilę nim wyczuł myśli załogi, ale kiedy mu się udało poczuł zawiedzenie, strach gniew wymieszane ze sobą, lecz we wszystkich bez wyjątków pojawiała się wrogość wobec smoków i chęć zemsty ale nie bezpośrednio na nich tylko na kimś innym. Więcej nie zdołał wyczuć gdyż na statku zapanował zamęt, ale nie z ich powodu. Od opuszczenia granic Alagaesii zdolność do posługiwania się magią w jakimkolwiek wymiarze wiązała się z większym wysiłkiem i koncentracją niż dotychczas i wystarczyło naprawdę niewiele zakłócić jej działanie. Eragon postanowił nie ryzykować walki : -Saphiro, nie ryzykujmy są uzbrojeni i nie przepadają za smokami, wracajmy. -Nie podoba mi się uciekanie jak królik, ale jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz to zawracamy. -To nie ucieczka, nie powinniśmy wystawiać się na otwarty strzał. Nawet smoki czasem muszą się przyczaić na zdobycz.Odparł jeździec z lekkim rozbawieniem, choć tak naprawdę to nie był pewny czy jest mu do śmiechu. -Masz rację mój mały, choć nie zmienia to faktu że ucieczka nie leży w mojej naturze. Mam wrażenie że jeszcze zobaczymy ten statek. -Ja też. A teraz nie traćmy szansy i skorzystajmy z okazji, by im niepostrzeżenie umknąć. Smoczyca nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zrobiła zwrot przez prawe skrzydło i przecięła niebo błękitne, jak jej łuski niczym grom. Zderzenie Światów Eragon wstał dziś wcześniej niż zwykle, chcieli polecieć na długi zwiad w nadziei że dostrzegą może fragment lądu. Saphira przez ostatnie dni oszczędzała siły przygotowując się do tego wypadu, Eragon zaś wyczyścił swoją kolczugę i hełm na wszelki wypadek. Jeźdźca od kilku dni nachodziło przeczucie nieuchronności i wzmagająca się niepewność. W tym czasie zaczął intensywniej ćwiczyć walkę mieczem mierząc się z Blodhgarmem, który dorównywał, a nawet przewyższał go umiejętnościami w niektórych momentach. Po zjedzeniu śniadania i przygotowaniu zapasów udał się na najniższy pokład do ich najcenniejszej kajuty, w której umieszczono smocze jaja i eldunarii. Postanowił zabrać dodatkowe najbardziej doświadczone z eldunari, gdyż po opuszczeniu granic Alagaesii jego więź z nimi ulegała znacznemu ograniczeniu i prawie zanikała co w razie kłopotów mogłoby skończyć się tragicznie. Gdy umieścił je bezpiecznie za pomocą zaklęcia w niewidocznej przestrzeni za Saphirą i przymocował juki z zapasami do siodła, wrócił do swojej kajuty założył kolczugę przepasając ją pasem z Brisingrem i włożył hełm między innymi dlatego że chronił częściowo przed wiatrem. W wolnych chwilach pracował często z pomocą eldunari nad drugim hełmem specjalnie do lotów. Wychodząc ze swojej kajuty został dostrzeżony przez wilczego elfa, na którego dzikiej zazwyczaj twarzy odmalowało się najpierw zaskoczenie, a potem zrozumienie i aprobata dla jego ostrożności, które tylko potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Eragon czym prędzej zapiął rzemienie u siodła i przekazał Saphirze sygnał do odlotu. Po tym jak smoczyca obrała właściwy kierunek i wsłuchiwał się w miarowy ruch jej skrzydeł zapytał: -Myślisz że tym razem się nam poszczęści? -Mam nadzieję że nam się uda. Nie możemy teraz jej stracić nie po tym co zobaczyliśmy i czego dokonaliśmy, pomimo naszej niepewności. Jeźdźca zaskoczyło to że smoczyca wie o jego obawach, choć starał się o nich nie myśleć by ich nie wyczuła. -Eragonie powinieneś wiedzieć że wiem co czujesz nawet, gdy sam nie jesteś tego do końca pewny. To jest część więzi miedzy smoczym jeźdźcem i smokiem. Odparła Saphira z lekkim rozbawieniem ale i przyganą. -Wiem wiem, po prostu nie chciałem cię martwić. Lecieli bez przeszkód mniej więcej do przedpołudnia, gdy pogoda zaczęła się pogarszać, z każdą chwilą przybywało chmur, zaczął padać deszcz. W pewnym momencie Eragon musiał wznieść pole ochronne, które odpychało krople deszczu. Wiatr coraz bardziej się wzmagał, mimo wszystko Saphira postanowiła kontynuować lot, zaczęła wznosić się wyżej starając wzlecieć nad front. Smoczca osiągnęła wysokość chmur wtem oboje usłyszeli niedalekie grzmoty i błyskawice, Eragon będąc w zbroi stałby się dla nich łatwym celem, więc ponaglił Saphirę i wspomagał swoją energię wraz z eldunarii. Po dość długich zmaganiach z niesprzyjającym wiatrem udało im się wzlecieć ponad chmury, gdzie powietrze było rzadsze i zimniejsze. Eragon musiał nałożyć dodatkowe zaklęcia skupiające powietrze wokół nich i ogrzewające je. Szybko okazało się że zaklęcie jest zbyt obciążające nawet z pomocą eldunari, musieli szybko podjąć decyzję : -Saphiro musisz zmniejszyć wysokość, nie starczy nam sił na podtrzymanie zaklęcia. -Wiem, zpróbuję wytrzymać ten sztorm. -Zaczekaj chwilę. Odparł jeździec gdy smoczyca zaczęła opadać.-Zdejmę kolczugę, chyba nie chcemy się upiec w mgnieniu oka. Eragon szybko zdjął hełm i kolczugę i schował w jukach przy siodle, po czym dał sygnał Saphirze, by nurkowała. W czasie gdy smoczyca z zastraszającą prędkością zmniejszała wysokość jej jeździec przerwał dopływ energii do zbędnych zaklęć. Saphira wyrównała lot kilka stóp nad powierzchnią wody, już miała zwiększyć wyskość gdy blisko nich uderzył piorun ogłuszając i oślepiając ich i dezorientując. Zanim zdążyli się zareagować uderzyła w nich wysoka fala porywając smoczycę. Unosili się bezwładnie na powierzchni wzburzonych fal, Saphira odruchowo zaczęła przebierać skrzydłami wtedy w jej umyśle odezwały się eldunari -Nie zamaczaj ich bardziej, bo trudniej będzie ci się wydostać, spróbuj otrzepać je z nadmiaru wody! Saphira posłusznie tak zrobiła, ale bez większych rezultatów, jeszcze raz spróbowała je otrzepać z wody, znów bez skutku. Eragon dostrzegł wysoką falę pędzącą w ich stronę, nie było czasu na kolejną próbę, zaczerpnął energii z eldunari i krzyknął krótkie: -Audr! (W górę) Poczuł gwałtowny odpływ sił, ale zaklęcie podziałało smoczyca zaczęła się wznosić, jednocześnie machając skrzydłami pozbywając się z nich resztek wody. Gdy tylko zdołała lecieć o własnych siłach, przewał zaklęcie, był bardzo zmęczony i chciał zaproponować, by może zawrócili ale zanim zdołał sformułować konkretną myśl dobiegła go szybka odpowiedź: -Nie teraz, czuję że jesteśmy już niedaleko, burza powoli traci na sile, niedługo się wydostaniemy. Miała rację sztorm słabł z każdą chwilą jednak nie chciał łatwo ich wypuścić ze swych szponów, kilkukrotnie o mało co nie spychając ich w nieprzebrane odmęty ciemnej wody rozjaśnianej od czasu, do czasu błyskiem pioruna. W końcu po długich zmaganiach przez chmury przenikł promień słońca, a potem kolejne. Wydostali się z sztormu zmęczeni i obolali, ale zadowoleni z tego że im się udało. Lecieli teraz już spokojniej kierując się nadal mniej, więcej na wschód, słońce powoli niknęło za ich plecami, a Saphira wspomagana mocą eldunari powoli regenerowała siły. Eragon spoglądając na pojawiające się na niebie gwiazdy dostrzegł że są zupełnie inne od tych, które poznał. Ostatnią myślą jaka mu przyszła do głowy zanim osunął się w swoje sny na jawie była: -Będziemy musieli znów zrewidować cały nasz sposób patrzenia na świat. Ostatni raz podobne słowa usłyszał od Oromisa jakby się zdawało całe lata temu.Odpowiedziało mu ciche mruknięcie Saphiry, którego już nie usłyszał. **** Spokój nie trwał jednak długo, gdy niebo zaczęła powoli rozjaśniać jasna łuna, smoczyca poczuła że wiatr stawia jej coraz większy opór, wiedziała co to oznacza. Zrobiła lekki zwrot w lewo by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć, miała rację. Wczorajszy sztorm się rozpadł, ale w wyniku tego wytworzyło się kilka innych wtórnych, skrajnie niebezpiecznych i szybkich. Do jeźdźca jeszcze pogrążonego w swoich snach na jawie przedarł się myślowy głos Saphiry: -Eragonie obudź się! Mamy problem. Jej przyjaciel błyskawicznie oprzytomniał, a jego oczom ukazał się bardzo szybko przemieszczający front burzowy. Chwilę później poczuł ból i zmęczenie swojej towarzyszki, zaczął ponownie przelewać w nią energię, jednocześnie wymawiając zaklęcie, które pomogło trochę zregenerować wycieńczone mięśnie smoczycy. Włączył się w myślową dyskusję smoczycy i eldunari w momencie, gdy Glaedr mówił: -... będziemy musieli tak jak wczoraj wznieść się wyżej i utrzymywać stałą prędkość większą od sztormu, tam wysoko będzie zimno, ale powietrze jest rzadsze i może uda się nam uciec przed wiatrem wyrywającym skrzydła. Saphira nie miała siły się sprzeczać, więc powoli zaczęła się wznosić. Eragon zaś chwilę się naradzał ze smokiem jakie nałożyć zaklęcia, by nadmiernie ich nie obciążały. wybrali dwa: ogrzewające powietrze wokół nich i skupiające je tak by mogli z Saphirą oddychać. Przez jakiś czas udawało im się wyprzedzać burzę o kilka staj, ale potem Saphira musiała choć trochę pozwolić odpocząć zmęczonym mięśniom przez co tracili zdobytą przewagę. Smoczyca znów nabierała prędkości, zaś złączone z nią eldunari udzielały jej swej mocy tam gdzie była potrzebna. Pomimo że zaklęcia nie pobierały tak dużo energii, to Eragon czuł jak coraz bardziej opuszczają go siły, a nawet wydawałoby się niewyczerpane zasoby eldunari po wysiłkach ostatnich tygodni znacznie sęe uszczupliły. Jeździec postanowił w akcie desperacji sięgnąć umysłem w przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu oznak życia zwiastujących bliskość jakiegokolwiek skrawka lądu, przez długi czas nie poczuł nic nawet tak małego jak owad. Gdy zniechęcenie brało już górę i chciał przerwać poszukiwania, poczuł dwa potężne punkty, bardzo szybko się przemieszczające. Odkrycie to tak bardzo go zaskoczyło że gdyby nie rzemienie zapewne wypadłby z siodła, kiedy dotknął ich umysłów, doznał wrażenia deja vu. -Czy to możliwe? -zapytał sam siebie, jednocześnie pokazując Saphirze co poczuł. Smoczyca była nie mniej zaskoczona od niego, odzyskując zarazem mimo zmęczenia wigor. -Eragonie, Jasnołuska co was tak zaskoczyło? -Zapytał zdezorientowany Umaroth. -Później wam to dokładnie wyjaśnimy, ale najkrócej mówiąc... gdy Eragon był nieprzytomny po wypdku, doznał podobnej wizji jak ta z Aryą uwięzioną w Gil'eadzie. To była świadomość tej dwójki! Byli w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a ... ja poczułem że muszę im pomóc i ... udzieliliśmy im mocy niezbędnej do ochrony ich przed zagrożeniem. Odpowiedzieli uzupełniając się Eragon i Saphira. -To naprawdę dziwna sprawa. Odparł smok, ale zamilkł pozwalając im działać.W tym właśnie momencie dostrzegli ciemną plamę kilka długości Saphiry pod nimiSmoczyca ze swoim jeźdźcem złączyli swe umysły, by Eragon mógł lepiej dostrzec szczegóły. -To smok z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Eragon. Przyglądając się im Eragon dostrzegł że smok ten ma dwie pary skrzydeł jedne za drugimi, zaś na lewej lotce zobaczył protezę z czerwonego materiału z czymś w rodzaju sterów przymocowanych do siodła. Na jego grzbiecie rozchodził się pas wypustek po samą głowę z charakterystycznymi uszami.Jeździec przylegał bardzo blisko smoczego grzbietu, więc Eragon nie mógł nic dojrzeć poza czarno-brązowym strojem. -Kierują się w stronę burzy, czy im życie niemiłe! - Krzyknął w myślach podekscytowany i zdenerwowany na taką głupotę Eragon, a w jego głowie zrodził się pewien pomysł, na który chętnie przystała Saphira. -Wypadałoby, się im przedstawić jak myślisz? - zapytał Eragon wyobrażając sobie minę tajemniczego jeźdźca na widok Saphiry. - Nie pogardzę chwilą odpoczynku. Odparła lekko smoczyca, gdyż pomimo bólu i zmęczenia też udzielił jej się humor Jeźdźca. Saphira wzniosła się jeszcze wyżej robiąc beczkę i kierując się bliżej sztormu chcąc tej parze zagodzić drogę.Jak na doświadczoną łowczynię przystało zachowała maksymalnie dużą ciszę i precyzję. Teraz dość szybko, lecz stopniowo zmniejszała wysokość równając ją z drugim smokiem, gdy dotarła prawie na miejsce ryknęła ogłaszając swoją obecność. Eragon mimo zabawy jaką mu sprawiała ta sytuacja, przezornie trzymał rękę na Brisingrze w myślach zdejmując zbędne zaklęcia i nakładając tarcze ochronne. Minęła chwila, gdy usłyszeli z Saphirą donośny ryk w odpowiedzi. Tuż po nim pojawił się smok wraz z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Nie spodziewali się że Saphira jest tak blisko i zaczęli gwałtownie hamować jednocześnie się wznosząc. Saphira też się wzniosła i pomogła drugiemu smokowi odzyskać równowagę, w tym momencie Eragon miał okazję lepiej się przyjrzeć zamaskowanemu jeźdźcowi. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to proteza nogi, której wcześniej nie zauważył, na pierwszy rzut oka zdał się Eragonowi w jego wieku może niewiele starszy.Gdy się zrównali dostrzegł jego zielone oczy, o inteligentnym spojrzeniu teraz wyrażającymi szok i niedowierzanie oraz brązowe włosy, u jego pasa zaś dostrzegł coś na kształt miecza. Mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem obaj chyba do końca nie wiedząc jak się zachować, Eragon szybko zadecydował że przemówi pierwszy w swoim języku, choć nie był pewny czy jeździec go zrozumie. -Niechaj sprzyja ci szczęście, smoczy jeźdźcze. Jestem Eragon, a to moja smoczyca Saphira. Eragon widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie jeźdźca i nieufność jego smoka postanowił zwrócić się do niego w Pradawnej Mowie: ''-Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai.(Smoku, darzę cię szacunkiem i nie mam złych zamiarów wobec ciebie i twego Jeźdźca. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi.)'' Smok spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale jego zachowanie uległo zmianie przełamał niepewność i przysunął się bliżej dotykając dłoni Eragona. Zachowanie smoka wyraźnie zaskoczyło jego jeźdźca, który trochę się otrząsnął i zwrócił do niego: -Witaj Eragonie, jestem Czkawka - wódz Berk, a to Szczerbatek. Co mu powiedziałeś? Szczerbatek nigdy się tak nie zachowuje w stosunku do nieznajomych. Czkawka ciekawe imię pomyślał Eragon zarazem odetchnął z ulgą widząc że tajemniczy jeździec - Czkawka rozumie jego język, choć brzmi on bardziej pierwotnie i twardo w tych stronach. -Powiedziałem mu że jestem przyjacielem i nie mam złych zamiarów. Saphiro proszę bądź tak miła i się przywitaj. Smoczyca odwróciła głowę i omiotła Czkawkę ciepłym powietrzem, on zaś odruchowo wyciągnął rękę a Saphira jej dotknęła przemawiając: -Witaj Czkawko, jeźdźcu Szczerbatka. Czkawka drgnął zaskoczony, a jego mina przyprawiła zarówno Eragona jak i Saphirę o lekki atak życzliwego śmiechu. Smoczyca kontynuowała: -Spokojnie prawie każdy tak reaguje przy pierwszym spotkniu, żebyś widział jego minę. Powiedziała wskazując na swego jeźdźca , co sprawiło że najpierw się skrzywił, a potem wszyscy się zaśmiali. Saphira postanowiła zadać pytanie, które nurtowało ich oboje: -Dlaczego kierujecie się prosto w burzę? -Chcieliśmy się jej lepiej przyżeć, zanim dotrze do Berk. Smoczyca spoważniała i odparła krótko : -Nie musicie tam lecieć wiemy doskonale co ze sobą niesie, to przed nią się ratowaliśmy dopóki nie spotkaliśmy was. Jak na zawołanie uderzył w nich z góry silny prąd powietrza rzucając nimi w dół. Szczerbatek łatwo wyrównał, natomiast zmęczona Saphira zareagowała zbyt wolno, zgięte przez wiatr skrzydła nie mogły się rozłożyć dostatecznie by móc wyrównać i runęła w fale, ale szybko udało jej się znów wzlecieć, gdy prąd powietrza zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Bariery nałożone na smoczycę zamortyzowały upadek ale ilość energii jakiej to wymagało zabiłaby Eragona, gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja eldunari. Saphira znów się zrównała ze Szczerbatkiem, Czkawka spojrzał na nich z lękiem i podziwem że udało im się samym wyratować. -Nic wam się nie stało. Spytał wystraszony nie na żarty, bo cała ta sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę przerażająco. Eragon pokręcił głową, po czym poczuł że jest mu zimno i że nie ma siły, wiedział że to "lądowanie" kosztowało go za dużo i zanim stracił przytomność powiedział do Saphiry: ''-Leć z nim.'' ''-Dobrze mój mały.'' Czkawka zobaczył że jeździec pokęcił głową pokazując strasznie zbladłą twarz, po czym osunął się do przodu tracąc przytomność. Nie zastanawiał się długo musi im pomóc.W jego umyśle odezwała się Saphira: -Zanim zemdlał prosił bym ruszyła za tobą. Pomożesz nam? -Leć za mną, ale musimy się śpieszyć Berk podnosi się z gruzów i teraz jest kompletnie nieprzygotowane na sztorm. Zdołasz go utrzymać tak by nie spadł? -Nieprzytomnego, w takich warunkach raczej nie. -Podleć bliżej mnie. Poporsił jeździec, kiedy tak uczyniła zaczął odpinać rzemienie u jego nóg, przeszedł na jej grzbiet, po czym szybkim ruchem przesunął Eragona po jej łuskach na Szczerbatka, który delikatnie przyjął ten ciężar. Umiejscowił go na siodle przed sobą, by móc go przytrzymać i trochę ogrzać, bo dość szybko tracił on ciepło. -Szczerbatek, lecimy do domu, szybko! - Powiedział do swojego przyjaciela, który natychmiast go posłuchał. Przez cały czas pozostawał w myślowej łączności z Saphirą, by dodać jej otuchy i wypytując ją o nadchodzący sztorm, o którym chętnie dzieliła się wiedzą by móc choć trochę pomóc złagodzić jego skutki. Gdy zbliżali się już do Berk, Czkawka zamyślił się nad tym co dziś odkrył.Nie mógł uwierzyć nowy jeździec, mówiący w innym nieznanym w Archipelagu języku, na kompletnie nieznanym gatunku smoka. Co tam nowy gatunek, Saphira potrafi mówić i myśleć w sposób bardziej złożony niż niejeden człowiek! Niech tylko Astrid się o tym dowie. W Oczekiwaniu na Cios Czkawka na Szczerbatku wpadł z impetem na główny plac przed twierdzą, zaś jego przyjaciel ryknął zwołując smoki i budząc większość mieszkańców. Najszybciej przy nim pojawiła się Valka, a tuż za nią Chmuroskok, szybko do niej podszedł i powiedział: -Mamo do Berk zmierza silny sztorm, musimy się przygotować.Mamy może godzinę. Jej twarz wyrażająca zaskoczenie przybrała poważny wyraz, po czym jedno zerknięcie za niego sprawiło że dostrzegł u niej zaskoczenie i zmartwienie, nim zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać powiedział: -Długa historia, później ci opowiem. Proszę zajmij się nim i miej go na oku. Muszę zadbać o to by wszyscy byli bezpieczni. Wiedział że ma sporo pytań, ale powiedziała tylko: -Zajmę się nim, uważaj na siebie. Podeszła do Szczerbatka i wzięła Eragona pod ręce, Czkawka wziął go za nogi i wnieśli do domu. Gdy wychodzili Valka zatrzymała go na chwilę mówiąc: - Weź Chmuroskoka, przyda ci się. Pomachała na niego dając mu znak by ruszył za Czkawką. -Dzięki mamo, teraz każda para skrzydeł się przyda. Odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem do Szczerbatka, w tym momencie zlatywali do niego po kolei: Astrid, Eret,Pyskacz, Śledzik, bliźniaki i Sączysmark. Dodatkowo wokół nich zgromadziła się reszta mieszkańców.Szybko zaczął streszczać co się dzieje: -Do Berk zbliża się potężna burza, musimy się na nią przygotować, mamy najwyżej dwie godziny choć bardziej tylko godzinę. Sączysmark, bliźniaki, zabezpieczcie stajnie, hangar, opuśćcie osłony burzowe. -Ale wszystkie czy tylko .... Silny cios w ramię od Sączysmarka wyrwał Mieczyka z monologu na jaki się zanosiło. -To chyba oczywiste że wszystkie, jacze łby... -Sączysmarkowi przerwał Czkawka. -Błagam was nie teraz, pokłucicie się jak skończymy, a teraz lećcie już! Doszedł go cichnący głos Sączysmarka: -Lećcie zagonić smoki, my z Hakokłem bierzemy się za stajnie. -Eret, Pyskacz zajmijcie się portem, zawróćcie statki, które już wypływają. -Robi się Czkawka, Eret bierz Czaszkochrupa i lecimy. Szybko przywołali swoje smoki i ruszyli w stronę portu. Czkawka odwrócił wzrok i skupił go na Śledziku. -Śledzik pomóż Svenowi zagnać stada. Ja Astrid i Chmuroskok lecimy po Gothi i pomożemy tym, którzy jeszcze mają nieukończone domy. Wszyscy inni niech zwołają swoje smoki i w miarę możliwości starajcie się zabezpieczyć, jeśli starczy nam czasu pomożemy części was. Na placu przed twierdzą zapanowało zamieszanie, zaczęły zlatywać się smoki, ludzie zaczęli biegać we wszystkie strony do swoich domów i po niezbędne im materiały. Lecieli z Astrid w kierunku chaty przy, której już czekała na nich przygotowana Gothi, co ich trochę zaskoczyło, gdy obejrzeli się za siebie wszystko zrozumieli, na horyzoncie wyraźnie rysowała się linia sztormu. Uzdrowicielka szybko jak na jej wiek wskoczyła na grzbiet Chmuroskoka, który nawet chętnie ją przywitał po czym ruszyli w dół ku najbliższej niedokończonej chacie. *** Podczas przenoszenia bel i różnych mniej lub bardziej ukończonych konstrukcji, oraz umacnianiu jeszcze niedokończonych budynków, myśli jeźdźca stale zaprzątał jeden temat, Eragon i Saphira. Przed doleceniem na Berk poprosił ją by się ukryła na wyspie, co wywołało u niej rozbawienie, ale też i pewien opór pomimo, którego ukryła się. Zrobiła to idealnie. Schowała się dość blisko, by w razie potrzeby natychmiast mogła przybyć, ale dostatecznie daleko, aby pozostała niezauważona, choć było mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś ją teraz dostrzegł, gdy wszyscy byli zajęci. Nie chciał żeby ktoś zbyt szybko odkrył tę parę, wszyscy mieli na razie dość niespodzianek, poza tym wolał mieć ich na oku. Smoczyca stale pozostawała z nim w umysłowym kontakcie, ale przez większość czasu milczała, skupiając się na swoim jeźdźcu. Eragon... kolejna zagadka, nurtowało go dlaczego tak nagle pobladł i zemdlał, przecież nie był dostatecznie długo w wodzie żeby się wyziębił. Zdecydował nie ujawniać tego, że Eragon jest jeźdźcem dopóki on sam się na to nie zgodzi, może powie Astrid i Valce, bo są na tyle otwarte, że to nimi tak nie wstrząśnie i utrzymają to w tajemnicy. Kończyli zabezpieczać ostatnią chatę, gdy silny podmuch wiatru szarpnął skrzydłami Sczerbatka sprawiając. że prawie wypuścił ostatnią belkę, którą mieli założyć. Znaczyło to że chyba zdążyli na czas. Po chwili lecieli razem z Astrid i Gothi sprawdzić czy inni też zdążyli, w porcie ostatnie statki zarzucały kotwice, a Czaszkochrup właśnie przenosił ostatni maszt w bezpieczne miejsce. Zanim dotarli do smoczych stajni, pojawiły się bliźniaki i Sączysmark. -Smoki w stajni, hangar zamknięty, osłony.. -Sączysmark spojżał zdenerwowanym, pytającym wzrokiem na Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Bliźniaki musiały mu się nieźle dać we znaki. - Wszystkie osłony opuszczone. -Odparł z przekonaniem Mieczyk, po czym się zawahał. Wtedy wtrąciła się Szpadka. -Wiesz co bracie, no żeby wszystkie, to za dużo powiedziane... -Trzymajcie mnie, Czkawka zrób z nimi coś, albo... Sączysmark ledwie hamował gniew, chyba tylko ze względu na Hakokła. Nim wódz Berk zdążył odpowiedzieć, mignęła przed nimi sylwetka Wichury i doszedł ich przekorny z zarazem radosny głos Astrid: -Ja się tym zajmę, ty weź bliźniaki. Czkawka pomimo że nie było mu specjalnie do śmiechu, musiał się uśmiechnąć, gdyż Astrid obróciła przeciw niemu jego własną sztuczkę, wcale go to nie dziwiło. Rzeczywiście ostatnio za bardzo ją obciążał sporami Smarka z bliźniakami. -Dobra, Sączysmark uspokój się, mamy jeszcze sporo roboty. Szpadka, Mieczyk następnym razem macie się upewnić że wszystko jest tak jak powinno być! Posłał im jedne ze swoich najsurowszych spojrzeń, którego nie używał często, ale dziś bliźniaki sobie na to "zasłużyły", Szczerbatek wyczuwając jego nastrój warknął na nich i prychnął. -Lecimy, szybko! Wszyscy muszą być bezpieczni. Lecąc dalej natrafili na Śledzika, który nie mógł sobie poradzić z jednym ze stad, wtedy przyłączyli się do nich Eret i Pyskacz mówiący: -Czkawka, mamy mało czasu, burza jest tuż tuż. -Wiem. Dobrze że jesteście. Pyskacz, Gothi lećcie z Sączysmarkiem i bliźniakami, sprawdźcie czy wyspa jest bezpieczna. Eret leć ze mną, musimy zagonić stado. -O Czkawka, jak dobrze że jesteś. Nie możemy ich zagnać za bardzo się boją. -Skoro ich nie uspokoimy to skierujmy ich strach we właściwym kierunku. Zróbmy nawrót, Eret ty lecisz z lewej , Śledzik ty z prawej, my ze Szczerbatkiem zagonimy je od tyłu. Smoki doskonale wiedziały co robić, Szczerbatek zaczął je zaganiać w kierunku zagród, zaś Czaszkochrup i Sztukamięs pilnowały by żadna sztuka się nie oddzieliła. Po chwilowym chaosie udało się im zaprowadzić porządek i zagonić zwierzęta. Śledzik zamykał właśnie zagrodę gdy zaczął lać deszcz, wzmógł się wiatr. -Wy lećcie do domów, ja jeszcze muszę sprawdzić jak poszło Pyskaczowi. Czkawka skierował się ze Szczerbatkiem nad wioskę sprawdzając czy wszyscy są dobrze przygotowani, z ulgą stwierdził że chyba tak, po czym udał się do Pyskacza czekającego na głównym placu przed twierdzą. Szybko zsiadł z grzbietu swojego przyjaciela i przystanął obok kowala, który zapatrzył się w prowizoryczne drzwi twierdzy. -Szkoda że nie zdążyliśmy jej jeszcze naprawić, bardzo by się nam dziś przydała.Czkawka pokiwał głową, gdyż kowal miał rację, poza tym doskonale rozumiał co tamten czuje patrząc na zniszczenia poczynione przez Drago i utratę niezłego kawałka historii. -Masz rację, ale odbudujemy ją jeszcze wspanialszą i mocniejszą, i ty sam będziesz miał przy tym udział. Odparł Czkawka starając się połechtać jego dumę. -Nigdy nie sądziłem że będziesz mnie umiał tak podejść jak Stoick. Po chwili zorientował się że jego uwaga wzbudziła bolesne wspomnienia i mruknął pod nosem: -Oj, Pyskacz nie jetseś ty za delikatny... po czym głośniej podjął: -Wszyscy w miarę możliwości się przygotowali i ukryli, smoki są w hangarach, osłony burzowe opuszczone. Dobrze się spisałeś, chodźmy zanim pioruny się nami zainteresują. **** Saphira dostrzegła że w wiosce zaczął się poważny harmider, co znaczyło że Czkawka dotarł do wioski i ostrzegł mieszkańców. Niedługo potem na niebie pojawiły się dziesiątki smoków, smoczyca nie mogła w to uwierzyć, wreszcie nie jest jedną z ostatnich ze swego rodzaju! Co ją zaskoczyło to to, że smoki nie należały do jednego gatunku ale do wielu, różniły się kolorami, ale też kształtami, ilością skrzydeł, rozmiarem. Gdy pierwszy szok minął zaczęła rozmyślać o tym co ma robić, powinna poinformować Blodhgarma z resztą załogi że odnaleźli wyspę, ale nie mogą oni ot tak po prostu przypłynąć, już sama obecność jej i Eragona może być problematyczna, a co dopiero gdyby mieszkańcy zobaczyli wilczego-elfa. Delikatnie odłączyła swój umysł od jednonogiego-jeźdźca-przyjaciela smoków - Czkawki, po czym podjęła rozmowę z eldunari, które poinformowały ją że nie wyczuwają żadnej wrogiej obecności, ani magii co ją nieco uspokoiło. Saphira zaczęła szukać znajomej i jakże niezwykłej muzyki umysłu wilczego elfa, zaś eldunari pomagały jej zwiększyć zasięg poszukiwań. Po dość długich bezowocnych poszukiwaniach wyczuła go, ale on w odruchy wzniósł bariery i dopiero gdy zrozumiał że to Saphira opuścił je. -Jasnołuska, jak to dobrze że nic ci się nie stało, gdzie wy jesteście? -Odnaleźliśmy wyspę! jest ona na północny-wschód od miejsca, w którym był statek gdy odlecieliśmy. Jest zamieszkana, przez ludzi i smoki ale zupełnie inne niż znamy. W trakcie gdy poszukiwaliśmy lądu natknęliśmy się na tajemniczego jeźdźca, który zdecydował się nam pomóc. Eragonowi nic nie jest, ale zemdlał po tym gdy musiał ochronić nas zaklęciem przed zderzeniem z falami. Wilczy-elf nie mógł zapanować przez chwilę nad swoimi myślami z ekscytacji ale szybko się opanował. -Czy możemy bezpiecznie tam przypłynąć? spytał po chwili przemyślenia tego czego sie dowiedział. -Nie, na razie nie przypływajcie, ale bądźcie niedaleko, nie wiemy jak zareagują mieszkańcy na wieść o waszym istnieniu. Blodgharmie, wiem że może ci się nie spodoabać to co powiem, ale twój wygląd może nam przeszkodzić w przekonaniu ich do siebie. Czy zechciałbyś zmienić swój wygląd na bardziej przypominający twoich przyjaciół? Odopowiedziało jej lekki chichot: -Jak sobie życzysz Jasnołuska, to nie jest problem, już wcześniej byłem przygotowany na taką sytuację, z resztą jak już kiedyś wspominałem mój obecny wygląd zaczynał mi się nudzić.Niech wiatr ci sprzyja i niech gwiazdy cię strzegą! Muzyka umysłu elfa zaczynała powoli cichnąć, zaś smoczyca uspokojona tym że udało jej się rozwiązać najbardziej palące problemy, z powrotem skupiła się na obserwowaniu życia mieszkańców i pilnowaniu stanu swojego jeźdźca, o którego martwiła się zawsze, a teraz w szczególności. Witamy na Berk Czkawka razem z Astrid, Valką i Sczerbatkiem siedzieli wpatrując się w ognisko płonące w palenisku, przysłuchując się dudniącemu na zewnątrz wiatrowi i deszczowi uderzającemu w dach chaty wodza. Razem z Astrid opowiedzieli Valce o tym jak przygotowali wioskę na sztorm, oceniła ją na bardzo dobrą i tak jak Pyskacz pochwaliła go. Po chwili dłuższego zastanowienia spytał: -Mamo, jak ma się Eragon? -Tak ma na imię ten chłopak, którego uratowałeś? Zapytała Valka, w której pamięci imię to poruszyło jakieś odległe wspomnienie, ale szybko znów skupiła uwagę na Czkawce. -Tak. Jak się czuje? -Nadal jest nieprzytomny, ale poza tym nic mu nie jest. Zauważyłam że nosi ślady dawnych ran, ma dziwne zgrubienia na palcach i znamię na prawej ręce. Zaciekawił mnie jego jego ubiór, kompletnie niespotykany w naszych stronach i miecz idealniej roboty, z pewnością bardzo cenny. Czkawka popatrzył na swoją matkę, potem na Astrid i wiedział że musi im powiedzieć to co wie. -A więc, gdzie go znalazłeś? Spytała Astrid z tym swoim spojrzeniem mówiącym "nie próbuj niczego ukrywać, bo dobrze wiem że nie potrafisz kłamać". -Dzisiaj rano, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca wybrałem się na patrol, jak zawsze, gdy słońce zaczęło wschodzić dostrzegłem ten sztorm, który teraz właśnie jest nad nami. Ze Szczerbatkiem skierowaliśmy się w jego kierunku, chciałem mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Już prawie wlecieliśmy, gdy usłyszeliśmy ryk, który był zbyt blisko, zaczęliśmy się wznosić, tamten smok też. Wtedy dostrzegłem że to nie jest zwykły smok, na jej grzbiecie siedział jeździec, znaleźliśmy się na tej samej wysokości, więc patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy, wyraźnie widziałem że jest trochę zmieszany, ale też całkiem go bawiła ta sytuacja... -I chcesz nam powiedzieć że tym jeźdźcem jest on. Odparła Astrid wskazując na drzwi do pokoju obok, gdzie leżał Eragon. -Tak to on. Obie kobiety były mocno zaskoczone, ale na razie mu nie przerywały, więc kontynuował: - Gdy obaj trochę nad sobą zapanowaliśmy on się przedstawił i swojego smoka - Saphirę. Mówił w języku bardzo podobnym do naszego, ale bardziej gładkim i płynnym. Nadal byłem oszołomiony i nic nie odpowiedziałem, więc zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Szczerbatka w innym zupełnie nieznanym języku, zawahał się po czym do niego podleciał i dał się mu dotknąć. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, przecież Szczerbatek nigdy tak się nie zachowywał, później Eragon zdradził mi że powiedział do niego że jest naszym przyjacielem i nie ma złych zamiarów. Nie pytajcie jak mu się to udało, bo w sumie to sam nie wiem. Teraz zanim powiem wam co było dalej, chcę wam coś pokazać. -Saphiro zechcesz się nam przedstawić. Powiedział na głos i w myślach mając nadzieję że go słyszy. -Naprawdę myślisz że cię usłyszy? Zapytała z powątpiewaniem Valka, w tym momencie poczuła tak jak Astrid w swoim umyśle spokojny i rozbawiony głos: -Jeśli tak chcesz smoczy-przyjacielu- Czkawko, a do obu kobiet powiedziała: -Witajcie, jestem Saphira. Wszystko to co on mówił o nas to prawda. Miny Valki i Astrid były tak pełne zaskoczenia i niedowierzania że Czkawka patrząc na nie wyobraził sobie jak sam musiał wygladać, gdy Saphira mu się przedstawiła, co wywołało u niego atak niepohamowanego śmiechu. Pomogło mu to odreagować wszystkie wrażenia tego dnia i trochę sie rozluźnić. Kiedy zapanował nad rozbawieniem doszło go ciche parsknięcie smoczycy: -Nawet poczucie humoru macie takie same. Co znowu prawie wywołało u niego kolejny atak, ale skończyło się na lekkim chichocie. -Wybaczcie, ale musiałem odreagować.Powiedział odzyskując nad sobą panowanie. Wracając, Eragon chciał wiedzieć dlaczego chcemy wlecieć w sztorm przed, którym uciekali z Saphirą, gdy nas dostrzegli. Nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć, bo uderzył w nas silny prąd powietrza rzucając nas w fale. Nam udało się w ostatniej chwili wyrwać, ale Saphira nie zdołała wyrównać i wpadli do wody. Jakimś cudem bardzo szybko się z niej wydostała, gdy spojrzałem na jeźdźca, był strasznie blady po czym zemdlał. Wtedy postanowiłem żeby zaprowadzić ich na Berk. Przez dłuższy czas panowała w pokoju cisza. -A więc mamy nowego jeźdźca z zupełnie nieznanej krainy, aż nie chce się wierzyć. Powiedziała Astrid, wciąż oszołomiona, a Valka pokiwała głową dodając: - Nowy gatunek smoka, potrafiącego mówić i ... -Mówić to mało powiedziane mamo! Ona potrafi myśleć i działać w sposób o wiele bardziej inteligentny od niejednego człowieka. To dzięki jej wskazówkom i jej wiedzy o tym sztormie uało nam się zabezpieczyć wyspę. -Naprawdę? to, to.. niebywałe! Mamy przed sobą największą smoczą zagadkę z jaką kiedykolwiek się zetknęliśmy, ale... Tu na chwilę zamilkła po czym już z mniejszą ekscytacją dodała: -Ale powinniśmy być też bardzo ostrożni i delikatni. Nie wiadomo dokąd ta wiedza może nas zaprowadzić. -Wiem mamo, dlatego właśnie chciałem by Saphira się ukryła. Dopóki nikt poza nami nie wie, że Eragon jest jeźdźcem pozostaje on tylko niezwykłym rozbitkiem. Na razie musimy czekać, aż się obudzi, chyba że Saphira... -Nie! Doszła ich szybka odpowiedź smoczycy, która przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie. -Lepiej będzie jak to Eragon odpowie na wasze pytania. -Może i masz rację. Odparł niepewnie Czkawka, ciągle nie mogąc poradzić sobie ze zmieszaniem, które u niego wywoływał kontakt z Saphirą. -A więc musimy czekać.Odparła Astrid wciąż lekko niepewnym głosem. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł ją uścisnąć, bo wyglądało na to że bardzo tego potrzebowała. **** Eragon poczuł że jest mu cieplej i powoli wracają mu siły, gdy zaczynała powracać świadomość poczuł szorstki materiał na sobie, otwierając oczy zobaczył belki podtrzymujące sufit. Jego umysł natychmiast zalała fala wspomnień, którą przerwała Saphira dając mu odczuć swoją ulgę i radość z tego że znów są razem. -Jak się czujesz mój mały? -Zmęczony i osłabiony, ale poza tym dobrze. Gdzie jestem? -Na Berk, w domu wodza. Czkawka postanowił nas przyjąć. Ja kryję się w lesie jak królik. W jej umyśle dostrzegł szybkie mignięcia wspomnień jeszcze z Carvahall, gdy Eragon mając zdarte nogi, ledwie uszedł z życiem, a ona sama musiała się kryć w górach Kośćca. -Dobrze że nas przyjął. Rzeczywiście trochę podobnie zaczyna się ta przygoda.Zamyślił się na chwilę po czym szybko zapytał: -Zdążyli się przygotować na sztorm? Prawda? -Tak. Uprzedziłam Czkawkę o tym co ze sobą niesie i jak najlepiej zabezpieczyć wyspę. Uprzedziłam też wilczego-elfa, że znaleźliśmy wyspę, ale poprosiłam by zostali w bezpiecznej odległości. -A czy zgodził się... -Tak, przyznał nam rację, że mógłby być źle odebrany, więc z chęcią się zgodził na zmianę wyglądu. Wydaje mi się że bardzo go zaciekawiło nowe wyzwanie. Jeździec nieco uspokojony, wstał zdając sobie sprawę że ktoś zdjął z niego grubą kamizelkę jeździecką, tunikę i buty, zostawiając go w samych skórzanych spodniach i koszuli. Rozejrzal się po surowo, aczkolwiek przytulnie urządzonym pokoju, w rogu łóżka leżały jego rzeczy, zaś na biurku przy ścianie leżał pas z Brisingrem. Obok pasa z mieczem stała miednica z wodą, którą szybko się obmył, założył swoją tunikę, która była starannie złożona za co był bardzo wdzięczny, gdyż stanowiła ona podarunek jeszcze z czasu jego wizyty w Ellesmerze. Przypiął do tuniki pas z Brisingrem, nie dlatego że czuł się zagrożnony, ale po prostu by godniej się prezentować.Zmierzając w stronę drzwi zauważył to co mu wcześniej umknęło, w każdym zdobieniu, detalu znajdowały się smocze motywy co go zaskoczyło. Zanim nacisnął za klamkę zapytał lekkim tonem, co było typowe dla jego zmiennego poczucia humoru: -Pewnie mają wiele pytań co? -Z pewnością! Chcieli mnie wypytać, ale pozostawiłam tobie tą przyjemność.Odparła smoczyca, kończąc ją swoim odpowiednikiem śmiechu. -Jakże jestem ci wdzięczny, moja droga. Odparł z lekką ironią zabarwioną śmiechem, co pomogło mu pozytywniej spojrzeć na czekający go za chwilę grad pytań. -No to do dzieła. - szepnął, naciskając na klamkę, a w jego umyśle odezwła się Saphira: -Zawsze jestem z tobą, mój mały. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. **** Wszyscy domownicy zajęli się przygotowywaniem do posiłku, więc nikt nie zauważył cicho otwierających się drzwi pokoju obok. Prawie nikt... Szczerbatek dotąd wygodnie leżący przy schodach na piętro, obok paleniska obrócił swoją głowę dokładnie w kierunku otwierających się drzwi, spoglądając radośnie prosto w oczy Eragona. Zerwał się z miejsca i skoczył na jeźdźca powalając go natychmiast na ziemię i zaczął trącać go swoim nosem. Nagły ruch i huk przywołał wszystkich do głównego pokoju, a widok jaki zastali równie ich zaskoczył, co rozbawił. -Szczerbatek co ty robisz?! Zostaw Eragona w spokoju! Wódz starał się zachowywać poważny ton głosu, ale sytuacja była zbyt komiczna, więc nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco. Mimo wszystko smok posłuchał i cofnął się, a Czkawka szybkim szarpnięciem pomógł zaskoczonemu jeźdźcowi się podnieść. -Nie spodziewałem się takiego powitania. Powiedział rozbawiony i lekko oszołomiony Eragon poprawiając pas z Brisingrem. -Dobrze że do nas wróciłeś. Szczerbatek przeważnie zachowuje się tak tylko w stosunku do mnie, więc wiem jak się teraz czujesz. Przerwał mu śmiech Astid, która dobrze wiedziała jak kończyły się takie zabawy, po czym podjął dalej: -Chciałbym ci przedstawić moją narzeczoną Astrid i moją matkę Valkę. Eragon przekręcił dłoń w geście pozdrowienia, po czym wymówił elfickie pozdrowienie na znak szacunku, takie zachowanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło obie kobiety. -Witaj Eragonie, nam też miło cię widzieć.Odparła Valka, po czym Astrid dodała: - Nie musisz witać się tak oficjalnie, jesteśmy tu sami. -Zawsze lepiej oddać wiekszy szcunek niż kogoś obrazić. Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem jeździec. -Podejrzewam że macie sporo pytań, a moja droga towarzyszka trzymała was już dostatecznie długo w niepewności. - Masz rację... zaczął Czkawka, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć. - Owszem mamy, ale najpierw musisz coś zjeść, nie wygladasz za dobrze. Odparła Astrid tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Eragon skorzystał z okazji, by się jej lepiej przyjrzeć, spod grzywki blond włosów spoglądały na niego bystre niebieskie jak lód oczy. Postawa charakterystyczna dla wojownika powiedziała Eragonowi że Astrid ma silny charakter, ale jej zachowanie dowiodło mu że ma ona także łagodne oblicze. Minęła dłuższa chwila i wszyscy zasiedli do jedzenia, na które składał się pieczony udziec kurczaka, trochę warzyw z tegorocznych zbiorów i porządny kubek naparu z liści, które mu przypominały pewną roślinę. Na wszelki wypadek jeździec sprawdził je zaklęciem, jak się okazło niepotrzebnie. Eragon cieszył się przyjemną atmosferą, głównie słuchał rozmów pozostałych by zrozumieć jak żyją mieszkańcy wyspy, chętnie dzielił się swoimi uwagami gdy mógł się przyłączyć do rozmowy.W czasie posiłku przemyślał to czego nie powinien na razie ujawniać, przede wszystkim nie może im powiedzieć o tym że włada magią i o eldunari. Na tą wiedzę nie są jeszcze gotowi, choć wiedział że może im zaufać, bo Saphira delikatnie sprawdziła ich intencje i nie znalazła niczego niepokojącego. Po zakończonym posiłku usiadł wygodnie opierając się na krześle ciesząc smakiem naparu, który mu bardzo posmakował, zbliżonym w smaku do herbaty ale jednocześnie znacznie się od niej różniącym. Postanowił że zapyta o niego później, teraz spojrzał sponad krawędzi kubka będąc świadom palącej ciekawości jego rozmówców. -Dowiedziałeś się już o nas trochę, a my nadal prawie nic o tobie nie wiemy? Uchylisz nam rąbka tajemnicy? - zapytała ze szczerym zainteresowaniem Valka. -Od czego mam zacząć? -Najlepiej od początku.-Odparł Czkawka z lekkim uśmiechem. -Dobrze, ale na samym początku muszę was ostrzec że nie wszystko wyjawię od razu, dopóki nie przekonam się na ile jesteście gotowi przyjąć pewne informacje. Zaczął Eragon odkrywając że powtarza frazy, które sam słyszał jeszcze nie tak dawno od Broma jego przyjaciela, nauczyciela i ojca.Życie zatacza kolejny krąg - pomyślał. -To dość zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę że znamy się zaledwie od ranka. Odparł Czkawka, któremu zaimponowała szczerość Eragona. Skinieniem głowy pozwolił Eragonowi kontynuować. -A więc kawał drogi na zachód od Brek leży dużych rozmiarów kontynent zwany Alagaesią, z którego pochodzimy razem z Saphirą. Jest ona domem wielu ras, choć pierwotnie była zamieszkiwana tylko przez smoki i krasnoludy, potem przybyli elfy i ludzie.. -Elfy , krasnoludy? zapytał z powątpiewaniem Czkawka. -Przecież to tylko legendy i bajki. -W tych stronach zapewne stały się częścią legend, ale w Alagaesi jak najbardziej są prawdziwi, zapewne dalsza część tej historii zabrzmi jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobnie, ale nie kłamię. Odparł z całą powagą Eragon patrząc swoim rozmówcom w oczy, po czym kontynuował: -W skutek nieporozumienia niedługo po przybyciu elfów wybuchła krwawa wojna między nimi, a smokami, trwałaby pewnie dłużej gdyby nie zrządzenie losu.Elf, mój imiennik - Eragon I natrafił na porzucone smocze jajo z którego wykluł się przyjaźnie nastawiony smok, więc postanowił go wychować. Nadał mu imię Bid'Daum, razem zaczęli działać na rzecz pokoju między obydwoma rasami uzyskując rozejm, a potem traktat pokojowy ze smokami. Z racji tego że słowo, ani dokument nie ma dla smoków większej wartości ustanowiono smoczych jeźdźców, którzy początkowo tylko strzegli przestrzegania traktatu do którego dołączono później i ludzi. Z czasem jeźdźcy stali się strażnikami pokoju w całej Alagaesii. Przez wieki wszystkie rasy dzięki sile i mądrości jeźdźców żyły we względnym pokoju wspólnie się rozwijając, do czasu... Ponad sto lat temu na świat przyszedł człowiek imieniem Galbatorix,, został wybrany przez smoczycę imieniem Jarnunvösk. Po przejściu szkolenia razem ze swoimi kompanami ruszył na bezmyślną eskapadę z zamiarem zapolowania na jedną z ras - urgali, którzy byli znienawidzeni przez pozostałych ze względu na odmienność i umiłowanie wojny. Przez swoją nieroztropność wszyscy jeźdźcy zginęli, za wyjątkiem Galbatorixa, ale zapłacił on wysoką cenę, stracił swoją smoczycę, a przez to także część siebie i popadł w obłęd. Tylko nadzieja że jeźdźcy pozwolą mu na nowego smoka utrzymała go przy życiu, gdy został uratowany i przekazany jeźdźcom, dostrzegli oni jednak początki jego szaleństwa i odmówili mu. Wówczas Galbatorix obrócił cały swój gniew przeciw nim, kradnąc jedno z piskląt, zabił jego jeźdźca, potem ukrywał się przez długi czas dopóki nie złamał umysłu smoka i go nie wychował. Po kilku latach powrócił przeciągając na swoją stronę kilku jeźdźców, którym nie podobał sie obecny porządek, razem zaczęli polowania na pojedynczych jeźdźców wykorzystując to że zakon początkowo lekceważył ich, zaś potem było już za późno. Dzięki działaniu z zaskoczenia pokonali oni wielu jeźdźców, zajęli stolicę Alagaesii wykorzystując to że jeźdźcy się rozproszyli. W walnej bitwie zdrajcom udało się pokonać praktycznie wszystkich jeźdźców po stronie których stanęły też i dzikie smoki, gdyż Galbatorix dążył do zniszczenia każdego kto mógł stanąć mu na drodze do władzy. W wyniku tej wojny zginęli praktycznie wszyscy jeźdźcy i smoki po stronie zakonu, zniszczone zostały wszystkie jaja poza trzema, które udało się uratować Galbatorixowi. Upadek udało się przeżyć tylko dwóm jeźdźcom: Bromowi, który stracił swoją Saphirę w bitwie, oraz Oromisowi i jego smokowi, którzy zostali okaleczeni w zasadzce zaprzysiężonych i ukryli się w królestwie elfów. Na Alagaesię padł cień tyranii zdrajcy i jego trzynastu popleczników, elfy skryły się w granicach swojej puszczy, krasnoludy w swoim górzystym królestwie, zaś część ludzi utworzyła ruch oporu - Vardenów sprzymierzony z pozostałymi wolnymi rasami. Galbatorix przez następne lata umacniał swoją władzę w swoim imperium po czym wycofał się do swojej stolicy. Siedemnaście lat temu Vardeni, czując że przeciwnik stracił czujność postanowili podstępem wykraść ocalone smocze jaja. Udało się się wykraść tylko jedno, zaś ten, który tego dokonał uciekł, ale zginął z ręki jednego z zaprzysiężonych - Morzana, za którym podążał Brom. W starciu między nimi zwyciężył ten drugi, zabierając jajo do Vardenów, którzy ustalili że będzie ono przewożone między nimi a elfami, dopóki smok się wykluje. Trzy lata temu kurierka przewożąca je między sojusznikami wpadła w zasadzkę sług Galbatorixa, ale udało jej się przenieść jajo w bezpieczne miejsce i tu zaczyna się moja historia. Mniej więcej w tym czasie udałem się na polowanie, gdy odkryłem w lesie pośród gór, właśnie to jajo, które początkowo wziąłem za kamień i dopiero Saphira wyprowadziła mnie z błędu wykluwając się pewnej księżycowej nocy. Jeździec uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tej nocy, czując że i Saphira powróciła tam wspomnieniami, nagle zdał sobie sprawę że Czkawka, Valka i Astrid patrzą na niego z zainteresowaniem. Znów uśmiechnął się do siebie myśląc: - Chyba jednak mam talent do opowiadania historii. Doszedł go rozbawiony głos Saphiry: ''-Najwyraźniej tak''. Jeździec podniósł kubek i uszczknął łyk naparu, bo zaschło mu w gardle, po czym zaczął mówić dalej: -Dalszą część historii pominę, bo na razie nie jest aż tak ważna i skupię się na kilku ostatnich miesiącach. Galbatorix został pokonany, w Alagaesii zapanował znów pokój, z pozostałych jaj wykluły się smoki i jestem aktualnie jednym z trzech jeźdźców. Jak się okazało te trzy jaja nie były jedynymi, jakie przetrwały Upadek jeźdźców. Podczas powstania przeciw Imperium udaliśmy się z Saphirą do dawnej siedziby jeźdźców w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek pomocy w pokonaniu go i odkryliśmy miejsce, w którym złożono smocze jaja. Okazało się że jeźdźcy przeczuwając swój koniec ukryli je i zamaskowali to miejsce niszcząc swoją stolicę, zaś ci którzy mogli cokolwiek wiedzieć o tych jajach polegli w walce. Po wygranej wojnie będąc jeźdźcem, który jako jedyny odebrał nauki od ostatnich żyjących jeźdźców stałem się ich przywódcą. -Ale jak mogli oni dożyć do momentu, w którym wykluła się Saphira? Dociekała Astrid. -Dobre pytanie i już wyjaśniam: w moim świecie więź ze smokiem wydłuża twoje życie i właśnie między innymi z tego względu, a także na różne zagrożenia dla przyszłych piskląt, podjąłem decyzję o opuszczeniu Alagaesii, by mogła się rozwijać bez nadmiernej ingerencji z mojej strony. Nawet mając dobre intencje, moja chęć ingerencji w różne sprawy mogłyby mnie uczynić kolejnym Galbatorixem, a tego nie chcę. -Masz rację Eragonie, rzadko kiedy, ktoś uważa że czyni źle, a gdy ma zbyt dużą władzę w swoim ręku, może to doprowadzić do strasznych konsekwencji. Odparł Czkawka wymieniając smutne spojrzenia z Astrid i Valką. -Zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności. Przechodząc do sedna: zebrałem grupę elfickich ochotników i wyruszyliśmy w poszukiwaniu miejsca, w którym moglibyśmy założyć nową siedzibę, wtedy spotkaliśmy ciebie. Teraz statek pewnie znajduje się w pewnej odległości od Berk, by nie wzbudzać alarmu. Resztę historii znasz sam. -Hmm.. zamyślił się brunet. -Prawie znam. Co ci się stało gdy udało razem z Saphirą podnieśliście się po tym uderzeniu. -Chciałbym móc wam to powiedzieć, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment wszystko wyjaśnię. Zaufacie nam? -Masz swoje tajemnice i rozumiem cię, myślę że wasza obecność może być dla nas pomocna. Jeśli mówisz prawdę, a czuję że tak jest, to zaufanie przyjdzie z czasem. Teraz możemy udzielić sobie nawzajem kredytu zaufania. Odparł Czkawka uśmiechając się delikatnie na zgodę, czekając na odpowiedź. Poczuł że Astrid położyła rękę na jego ramieniu dając mu do zrozumienia, że go popiera, zaś Valka, która milczała od dłuższego czasu powiedziała: -Twoja historia brzmi naprawdę nieprawdopodobnie, ale jest tak złożona że nie widzę powodu byś miał kłamać, więc zgadzam się z moim synem. -Dziękuję wam i obiecuję że w razie kłopotów nie pozostaniecie osamotnieni. Poznaliście już większą część mojej historii, a jaka jest wasza? -zapytał z zaciekawieniem Eragon. Valka z Astrid uśmiechnęły się i spojrzały na na Czkawkę, a ten lekko chichocząc zaczął opowiadać: -Zapewne jest nie mniej niesamowita niż twoja. Wszystko zaczęło się pięć lat temu, gdy smoki były jeszcze naszym wrogiem.... **** Późne popołudnie zmieniało się już w zmierzch, gdy Czkawka zakończył swoją opowieść kończąc na chwili obecnej, streszczając jeźdźcowi wszystkie ważniejsze wydarzenia od czasu gdy poznał Szczerbatka, aż do bitwy o Berk. -Wytresowałeś dzikiego smoka i zaprowadziłeś pokój między nimi a ludźmi.To niesamowite, że tyle udało się wam osiągnąć w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat, martwią mnie tylko ci łowcy ... -Mówiłem, że moja historia jest równie niesamowita, a łowcy nie stanowią większego problemu odkąd Szczerbatek pokonał Oszołomostracha. Od czasu, do czasu pojawia się jeden, dwa statki ale szybko je przepędzamy. Odparł Czkawka, spoglądając na okno, w którym pojawiły się pierwsze blaski promieni zachodzącego słońca, jakim udało się przebić zasłonę chmur, lekko się zamyślając. Jego myśli przewał Szczerbatek, przypominając mu o codziennym patrolu wokół wyspy. -Czyżbyś zapomniał? Zapytała z szelmowskim uśmiechem Astrid. -Ja, no skąd, oczywiście że pamiętam! No dobra... masz mnie, dzisiejszy dzień był wystarczająco pełen przygód, by zapomnieć o całym świecie. -Odparł ze śmiechem Czkawka podnosząc ręce w geście poddania się . -O czym mówicie? Spytał Eragon nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym oni mówią. -Codziennie o zachodzie słońca ze Sczerbatkiem robimy przelot nad wyspą sprawdzając, czy jest bezpieczna i wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, a potem to już tylko cieszymy się lotem. Eragon widząc skrzące się z radości oczy Czkawki zaśmiał się w duchu doskonale rozumiejąc jego odczucia, sam nieraz wymykał się z Saphirą, by polatać, poczuć się wolnym i niczym nieskrępowanym. -Mamo, Astrid lećcie z nami, dziś będzie więcej rzeczy do sprawdzenia, a w trójkę pójdzie nam sprawniej. -Ja zajmę się smokami.Odparła Valka wstając i skirowała się do swojego pokoju po kombinezon do lotów. -Mamo, przecież wiesz że nie wysłałbym cię gdzie indziej wiedząc jak bardzo troszczysz się o smoki. Eragonie, jeśli chcesz możesz polecieć ze mną na Szczerbatku. Widząc lekko zaniepokojoną minę jeźdźca dodał: -Nikt nie powinien mieć podejrzeń, jesteś aktualnie tylko rozbitkiem, więc mieszkańcy uznają, że po prostu pokazuję ci wyspę. -Skoro tak to dobrze, lecę z tobą. Powiedzial Eragon, a czując frustrację swojej towarzyszki powiedział do niej: Wiem że nie lubisz siedzieć w miejscu, ale chyba wiesz co by się stało, gdybym przeleciał z tobą nad Berk. ''-Wiem, ale jeśli zbyt długo będziesz zwlekał to nieważne co się będzie działo porwę cię i już nie puszczę. Odprała smoczyca z lekkim mruknięciem. Eragon ciężko przełknął ślinę myśląc o ostrych jak miecze szponach Saphiry. -Dobrze, ale proszę daj mi trochę czasu. Obiecuję że nie będziesz musiała się ukrywać tam dłużej niż będzie to potrzebne.'' -Mam zwołać resztę? Spytała Astrid,po czasie zdając sobie sprawę , że zna odpowiedź. -Nie, zarówno oni nie są gotowi na spotkanie z Eragonem, jak i on na spotkanie ich. Odparł Czkawka z lekkim uśmiechem, mając na myśli głównie bliźniaki i Sączysmarka. Jego słowa stłumił trochę zakładany przez niego kombinezon do lotów, ale Astrid zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. -Masz rację. Pójdę po siodło dla Wichury i zaraz wracam. Odparła Astrid wychodząc z domu wodza i idąc w kierunku swojej chaty. Czkawka zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Eragona i zaczął wyjaśniać: -Bliźniaki i Sączysmark mają dość trudny charakter jak już mówiłem w mojej opowieści. Gdyby dowiedzieli się że jesteś jeźdźcem, najpierw padliby z wrażenia, zaś potem zarzuciliby cię gradem pytań w większości bezsensownych i w niedługim czasie wiedziałoby o tobie całe Berk. Sączysmark rzuciłby ci też pewnie wyzwanie widząc, że masz niewiele tęższą posturę ode mnie.Czkawka zaśmiał się domyślając się jak bolesna byłaby to dla Smarka pomyłka. Eragona też rozbawiła ta wizja, która przypomniała mu jego własne błędy podczas szkolenia, gdy musiał liczyć siniaki po każdym treningu. -Ja też się przygotuję. Odparł Eragon ruszając ku drzwiom pokoju, w którym była jego kurtka jeździecka, zanim do nich dotarł, Czkawka powiedział: -Eragonie możesz odpiąć miecz? Mógłby wzbudzić czyjeś podejrzenia. Eragonowi nie bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł, ale musiał przyznać mu rację, nawet w Alagaesi Brisingr wyróżniał się na odległość spośród innych broni.Po chwili wahania odpiął pas i podał go Czkawce. -Zaniosę go do mojego pokoju na piętrze, nikt nie powinien tam zaglądać, będzie tam bezpieczny .Swoją drogą.. Czkawka zamilkł, gdy lekko wysunął ostrze z pochwy podziwiając jego wykonie, po czym powiedział tylko: -Bardzo piękna broń, zdaje się ma taki sam odcień jak łuski Saphiry. Ciekawe z czego jest zrobiony... Wybacz, mam zamiłowanie do niezwykłych artefaktów tak jak i mój przyjaciel Śledzik. -To dość długa historia, na inną okazję. Uważaj by się nie skaleczyć, rany po zetknięciu z nim ciężko się goją. Odparł Shur"tugal po czym zniknął w pokoju, zostawiając zaintrygowanego bruneta samego. **** Eragon sadowił się w siodle za Czkawką, który mówił: -Mamo zajmij się południem wioski, weź Pyskacza myślę że jest mu to potrzebne, my z Astrid zajmiemy się północą dobrze? -Poradzimy sobie razem z Pyskaczem, lećcie. Odpała z uśmiechem Valka. -No to w drogę. Zawołał Czkawka i już byli w powietrzu. Eragon przez cały czas był pod wrażeniem więzi łączącej bruneta ze Szczerbatkiem, którzy pomimo braku więzi jaka łączy jego z Saphirą rozumieli się bez słów. Jak się okazało mieszkańcy Berk zabezpieczyli się bardzo dobrze, więc obyło się bez większych uszkodzeń, smoki zaś też zaczęły się pokazywać co znaczyło że nie ucierpiały. Czkawka był zadowolony z tego, że wszyscy są cali i pozwolił sobie na małe wyścigi z Astrid. Z każdą chwilą Eragon wpadał w coraz większy podziw dla Szczerbatka, który pomimo dwóch jeźdźców na grzbiecie zachowywał niesamowitą zwinność i szybkość. Gdy okrążyli całą wyspę Czkawka przekrzykując wiatr powiedział do Eragona: -Pewnie chcesz się zobaczyć z Saphirą. Jeździec pokiwał głową po czym wskazał Czkawce i Astrid kierunek do kryjówki jego smoczycy. -No to lecimy! Minęło trochę czasu zanim dotarli do trudno dostępnych lasów, w pewnym momencie w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca dostrzegli jeden błękitny błysk, potem kolejne. Gdy wylądowali Eragon przywitał się z Saphirą, ciesząc się jej obecnością. W chwilę po nim wyladowała Wichura, więc Eragon odwrócił się i musiał pohamować atak śmiechu na widok otwartych ust i przepełnionych zachwytem oczu Astrid i nie wiele mniej zachwyconego Czkawki, króry mógł ją teraz obejrzeć z bliska. -Astrid, Czkawko, to moja smoczyca Saphira. Po chwili ciszy pierwszy głos odzyskał Czkawka: -Jest niesmowita. Powiedział podchodząc do smoczycy i wyciągnął rękę w stronę jej nosa, którym dotknęła środka jego dłoni.Eragon poczuł zaskoczenie Saphiry, gdy ta dotknęła dłoni Czkawki. Smoczyca poczuła że nawiązała z nim coś w rodzju podobnej więzi, jaka łączy ją z Eragonem, po chwili cofnęła głowę i zbliżyłą się do oniemiałej Astrid. Ona postąpiła podobnie, ale tym razem błękitnołuska nie doznała podobnego uczucia. Eragon po pierwszym szoku powiedział: -Nie tylko my was zaskakujemy, ale ty Czkawko też nas zaskoczyłeś. Masz niezwykły dar, smoki ci ufają. -To chyba dziedziczne w mojej rodzinie. Odparł Czkawka z niepewnym uśmiechem. Po czym przyjżał się chwilę smoczycy i przemówił do Saphiry: -Niezbyt tu wygodnie dla smoka twoich rozmiarów. Chyba wiem gdzie możesz się bezpiecznie przenieść i nikt cię nie zauważy. Kilka minut lotu na północ jest obszerna zatoczka gdzie zdobędziesz jedzenie i będzie ci wygodnie. -Dziękuję smoczy przyjacielu Czkawko. Odparła Spahira z wdzięcznością tonem, który rezerwowała dotąd tylko dla Eragona i Aryi. Jeździec poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, które natychmiast pochwyciła smoczyca. -Nie bądź zazdrosny, to ci nie przystoi! Skarciła go lekko smoczyca. Polubiłam go, jest w nim coś co instynktownie sprawia że mu ufam, tak jak tobie. -Wiem, co nie oznacza, że to nie zabolało... -Wiesz przecież, że zawsze jesteś na pierwszym miejscu i nic w świecie tego nie zmieni mój mały. -Wiem. Dziękuję ci! Odparł Eragon odzyskując pogodny nastój i przekuwając grymas smutku w lekki uśmiech. Zawsze wiesz jak mnie podejść. Dodał, zadając sobie sprawę, że tym samym potwierdził jej słowa. -Widzisz, twoje serce zna prawdę. Powiedziała kończąc ostatnie słowo swoim chrapliwym odpowiednikiem śmiechu. Odwróciła głowę do Czkawki i Astrid cicho ze sobą rozmawiających, którzy chcieli dać chwilę prywatności jej i Eragonowi, gdy dostrzegli, że smoczyca na nich patrzy umilkli. -To gdzie jest ta zatoczka? -Spytała nie mogąc się doczekać lotu, by móc rozprostować podkurczone skrzydła, ale też posiłku i odpoczynku. -Chcę wreszcie pozbyć się siodła, po dwóch dniach lotu strasznie przeszkadza. -Myślałem że już nie zapytasz, leć za nami. Czkawka zerwał się z miejsca w stronę Szczerbatka pociągając za rękę zaskoczoną Astrid, która też się uśmiechnęła i ruszyła dalej w stronę Wichury. Eragon nie zwlekał dłużej i szybko wskoczył na siodło, właśnie zapinał ostatni rzemień, gdy uderzył go prąd powietrza, kiedy Saphira zerwała się do lotu. Smoczyca szybko dogoniła dwa smoki i gdy się zrównali, Czkawka powiedział do Eragona: -Jeśli chcesz, sądzę że mogę pomóc twojej smoczycy z siodłem. -Dzięki.Jesteśmy twoimi dłużnikami. -Lubię wyzwania, a siodło dla Saphiry jest ciekawym wyzwaniem.. -Jest! Zatoczka, tam! -Wykrzyknęła Astrid, wskazując ledwie widoczne zarysy zatoczki i klifu ją otaczającego. -Kto pierwszy ten ... Nie zdołał dokończyć Czkawka, gdyż Saphira i Wichura już go wyprzedziły. -Damy im dzisiaj fory? Spytał Czkawka swojego przyjaciela, który spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.Ten się roześmiał: -No dobrze zrobimy po twojemu, Mordko pokaż co potrafisz! Wichura była tuż za nimi, Saphira nabierała coraz bardziej prędkości. Nagle tuż obok nich pojawił się ciemny błysk - Szczerbatek, który szybko się z nimi zrównał i powoli zaczynał ich wyprzedzać.W umyśle Eragona odezwała się zmęczona ale zadowolona i pełna chęci walki Saphira: ''-Nie pozwolę ci się pokonać.'' Zamilkła , zrównała się ze Szczerbatkiem i widząc zbliżającą się zatoczkę postanowiła dać pokaz swoich zdolności, jak się okazało nie ona jedyna. Zamiast po prostu opaść w kierunku klifów i zatoczki oba smoki zaczęły się wznosić, wykonały przewrót przez grzbiet opadając pionowo w dół, po czym zarówno Saphira jak Szczerbatek zrobili beczkę. Siła rozpędu na pewno wyrwałaby Eragona z siodła, gdyby nie rzemienie. Ziemia zbliżała się z zastraszającą prędkością i dopiero gdy byli kilka długości smoka od ziemi oba smoki wyrównały lot wciskając swoich jeźdźców w siodła. Saphira dzięki większej rozpiętości skrzydeł gładko wylądowała, ale Szczerbatek musiał lekko poderwać się do góry, by wytracić prędkość, po czym równie delikatnie wylądował. Zanim, którykolwiek z jeźdźców zdołał wysiąść z siodła, pomiędzy nimi wylądowała Wichura z Astrid. -Czy wyście do reszty postradali rozum! Przez was można dostać zawału! Wykrzyknęła zeskakując ze smoczycy, dając obu jeźdźcom po porządnym kuksańcu w bok, Eragona nawet zwalając z nóg, gdyż przeciążenia związane z szaleńczym nurkowaniem wywołały u niego poważne zaburzenie równowagi. -Zdaje się ty już masz nauczkę. Odparła dziewczyna odzyskując panowanie nad sobą, pomogła Eragonowi się podnieść.- To było przerażające, ale też wspaniałe. Wykonaliście dokładnie te same manewry. -Kto wygrał ? -Spytał Czkawka, uśmiechając sie rozbrajająco na widok ostrzegawczych iskier w błękitnych oczach Astrid. -Nikt, był remis. Czkawko Haddocku ty i Szczerbatek znaleźliście godnego siebie przeciwnika. Następnym razem tak łatwo nie wygrasz smoczych wyścigów. -Odparła z szelmowskim uśmiechem.C -Muszę się z tobą zgodzić, to niesamowite, że razem z Saphirą dotrzymaliście nam tempa. -Mogę powiedzieć, że mamy jeszcze kilka sztuczek w zapasie.Odparł Eragon po czym zwrócił się do Saphiry: -Jak ci się podoba? -Jest wspaniale, dużo miejsca, woda i jestem dość blisko by przybyć ci z pomocą. -I jak się jej podoba? -Spytał Czkawka. -Bardzo się cieszy, wreszcie ma dużo miejsca i nadal jest dość blisko mnie.Odparł jeździec po czym zajął się odpinaniem pasów mocujących siodło i pożegnał się z Saphirą. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno na niebie, gdy wrócili do wioski, na szczęście wszyscy byli w swych domach i nikt nie zauważył siodła Saphiry, które w swoich łapach trzymał Szczerbatek. Świt Jeźdźców Smoków i Noc Łowców Nad pogrążonym we śnie Berk leniwie wstawało słońce zwiastujące nowy dzień. W chacie wodza wszyscy byli już na nogach, z powodu bezsennie spędzonej przez nich nocy, gdyż wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia okazały się zbyt silne, by komukolwiek udało się zasnąć. Nowy dzień zapowiadał się dla Czkawki pracowicie, najpierw patrol i typowe obowiązki wodza, zaś później obiecał Eragonowi, że uda się z nim na statek, na którym oczekuje go załoga wraz z cennym ładunkiem. Eragon też nie narzekał na nudę, gdyż postanowił dziś załatwić kilka spraw niecierpiących zwłoki, oraz chciał trochę lepiej poznać życie mieszkańców Berk. Po nieśpiesznym śniadaniu wszyscy ruszyli do swoich zajęć, Czkawka najpierw ruszył w stronę Twierdzy doglądać prac remontowych, które powoli postępowały. Astrid ruszyła na patrol, a potem do Akademii, zaś Valka zajęła się domem, potem miała do niej dołączyć. Eragon zaś ruszył do swojego pokoju, by przejrzeć swój skromny dobytek i nawiązać kontakt z elfami, by uprzedzić ich o wieczornej wizycie. Właśnie miał się wybrać, na zwiedzenie wyspy, gdy zatrzymała go również wychodząca Valka: -Na krześle położyłam ci komplet ubrań, lepiej żebyś je założył, twoje za bardzo rzucają się w oczy. Eragon odruchowo obejrzał swoje ubranie i zerknął na nią, szybko pojmując co ma na myśli. Skinął jej głową w podziękowaniu i poszedł się przebrać, zaś Valka ruszyła pomóc Astrid w opiece nad adeptami aspirującymi na smoczych jeźdźców.Jak się później okazało Eragon poruszając się po wiosce dziękował w myślach Valce za te ubrania dzięki, którym nie wzbudzał zbytnich podejrzeń, gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się tylko przelonie zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale nic więcej. Było późne popołudnie, gdy obaj jeźdźcy na Szczerbatku razem z Astrid i Wichurą odlatywali na północno-zachodnie rejony oceanu, kierując się na Talitię. Lecieli już dość długo, gdy na zbliżającej się do horyzontu tarczy słońca pojawił się ciemny zarys masztów Tality. Eragon posłał naprzód swoje myśli w poszukiwaniu charakterystycznego nawet wśród elfów umysłu Blodhgarma, kiedy go znalazł przekazał mu skąd nadlatują i żeby ich przypadkiem nie zaatakowano. Wilczy-elf zaśmiał się w swoim umyśle i odparł: -Eragon elda przecież my naprawdę potrafimy cię rozpoznać. -Nie byłbym tego taki pewny... -Zakończył Eragon z szelmowskim uśmiechem i przerwał rozmowę.W czasie tej krótkiej wymiany zdań statek znacząco urósł i jeźdźcy zaczęli dostrzegać niektóre szczegóły bardziej wyraźnie. Oczom Czkawki i Astrid ukazał się piękny statek o idealnie gładkim kadłubie i obszernym pokładzie zdolnym pomieścić dwa smoki. Na środku pokładu wychylała się przybudówka prowadząca pod pokład, zaś na dwóch masztach powiewały dwie flagi. Pierwsza fioletowa przedstawiała smoka z kwiatem róży i mieczem skierowanym do dołu (symbol Królestwa Broddring), druga z kolei ukazywała białego smoka i miecz na niebieskim polu (symbol Zakonu Smoczych Jeźdźców.) Na pokładzie już czekała na nich elfia załoga z Blodhgarmem na czele, Szczerbatek z Wichurą wylądowali delikatnie i z gracją. Gdy Jeźdźcy zeszli ze swych wierzchowców na moment na statu zapanowała absolutna cisza, zarówno jeźdźcy jak i elfy byli w lekkim szoku. Czkawka i Astrid byli pod wrażeniem statku, elfy smoków, zaś Eragon nie mógł uwierzć w przemianę Blodhgarma, który pomimo, że nie posiadał już swojego futra nadal zachował swoje charakterystyczne dzikie rysy twarzy.Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Blodhgarm: -Witaj z powrotem Eragonie, zaczynaliśmy się martwić że wpadłeś w tarapaty.Jak się okazało nie były one bezpodstawne.. Odparł ze swoim dzikim uśmiechem elf spoglądając na Astrid i Czkawkę. -Witam także i was. -Odparł do pary jeźdźców. -Nam też miło was widzieć... -Przepiękny statek. -Dodała Astrid do słów Czkawki. -Dziękuje, tradycje morskie są pośród mych braci są bardzo pielęgnowane.-Odaprł z lekkim ukłonem wilczy elf. -A teraz może wejdziemy pod pokład. Tringeanie zadbasz o smoki? -Z wielką przyjemnością Blodhgarm elda. Odparł Tringean ze skrzącymi z radości oczami. Cała czwórka udała się do głównej kajuty, gdzie po krótkim zaznajomieniu się z obecną sytuacją. Eragon postanowił streścić swoją prośbę: -Obecnie w Alagaesii nie ma na razie bezpiecznego miejsca dla młodych smoków, a nie wszyscy ich wrogowie zostali pokonani.Już dość długo płynęliśmy w poszukiwaniu miejsca dla nas i dla smoków i teraz odkryliśmy Berk, która nie tylko ma idealne warunki ale też mieszkańcy są przyzwyczajeni do smoków i ich potrzeb. W związku czy zgodziłbyś się udzielić nam schronienia do czasu gdy odnajdziemy dogodną dla nas wyspę? -Odkąd się spotkaliśmy przeczuwałem że będziecie chcieli zamieszkać na Berk a że każdy smok jest dla nas na wagę złota to z chęcią was przyjmiemy i chyba nawet znam miejsce gdzie nikt nie powinien was niepokoić. Pamiętasz gdzie znajduje się Zatoczka w, której przebywa aktualnie Saphira? -Oczywiście! Masz rację, że jest ona idealnym miejscem do założenia osady. Możemy tam zacumować jeszcze dziś? -Jeśli chcecie to czemu nie. Potem spiszemy odpowiedni traktat pokojowy. -Oczywiście Czkawko Haddocku, jeśli zajdzie tylko potrzeba jesteśmy gotowi przyjść wam z pomocą. Chciałbym jednak byśmy ustalili kilka podstawowych reguł...-Blodhgarmowi przerwał Eragon. -Z naszej strony chcę zaznaczyć tylko, że musimy pozostać niezależni, ale podtrzymuję to, że będziemy wam służyć pomocą, jeśli tylko zdołamy. -To zrozumiałe i zgadzam się z tobą, ale my też mamy zobowiązania wobec naszych mieszkańców i w pewnych chwilach musimy mieć pewność, że nasze polecenia zostaną wykonane.-Odpowiedziała Astrid uprzedzając swojego partnera o ułamek sekundy. -Sądzę że powinniśmy się dogadać. Zakończył rozmowę Czkawka. Po tej całkiem szybkiej i zadowalającej naradzie trójka jeźdźców w blasku gwiazd wsiadała na swe smoki szykując się do powrotu na Berk, gdy nagle rozległ się donośny głos nie kogo innego jak Tringeana, który z elfią gracją i szybkością przemierzał pokład kierując się w stronę jeźdźców. -Mamy problem! Na horyzoncie widać dużą flotyllę, która raczej nie przybywa z kurtuazyjną wizytą.Znajdują sie na południe od nas i kieruje się na północny-wschód. Eragon spojrzał pytająco na Czkawkę: -To twój statek ty dowodzisz. Sądzę, że może to ci się przydać. Odparł jeździec wyciągając z zakamarków swojego stroju do latania mapę ukazującą Berk i jej okolice. -Bardzo dziękuję. Jeździec rozwinął mapę na siodle Szczerbatka, zaś Eragon przywołał bliżej wilczego elfa i Tringeana.-Blodhgarmie musimy przygotować statek do obrony i wiem że ty zajmiesz się tym najlepiej, za wszelką cenę musimy ochronić nasz ładunek i zdaje się że nawet mam pewien plan. Wróg nie spodziewa się nas tutaj co daje nam znaczną przewagę, oczekują że smoki uderzą z Berk. Tringeanie będę potrzebował twojej pomocy przy abordażu, polecisz na Wichurze z Astrid, która razem z Czkawką zajmą się flankami. Postarajcie się ich zająć walką jak najdłużej, tak by Tlitia mogła ich wziąć z zaskoczenia, wtedy będą musieli walczyć na trzy fronty, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak możemy wezwać z Berk posiłki co powinno zdecydowanie przeważyć szalę. -Nie lepiej od razu wezwać jeźdźców z Berk? -Zapytał Czkawka. -Oczywiście że lepiej, ale po pierwsze nie mamy na to czasu, a po drugie jeśli od razu dostrzegą wszystkie nasze siły zdążą się przygotować. Według mojego planu nasze uderzenie ma za zadanie zasiać niepewność i zamieszanie w szeregach wroga. -Masz rację Eragon elda, w pewnym momencie nie będą wiedzieli ilu nas jest i co się dzieje. Zgadzam się na ten plan.Odparł spokojnym i niskim głosem Blodhgarm, Tringean przytaknął głową jego słowom. Spojrzenie wszystkich skupiło się na Czkawce i Astrid. -Ma to sens, atak z zaskoczenia to to co uwielbiamy najbardziej. Zgadzam się! a ty? Wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na Czkawce, który potoczył po wszystkich poważnym wzrokiem po czym uśmiechnął szelmowsko. - To na co czekamy? -Skoro wszyscy zgadzamy to wsiadajmy na smoki, Blodhgarmie dam ci znak kiedy macie uderzyć. Wilczy elf skinął głową zgadzając się i odszedł przygotować okręt do walki. Eragon zaczął się kierować w stronę swojej kajuty, gdy zatrzymało go pytanie Czkawki: -Gdzie ty idziesz? -Zanim wyruszymy, chcę jeszcze wziąć coś ze swojej kajuty, wy w tym czasie się przygotujcie. Jeździec wszedł do swojej kajuty szybko rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Arena - pierścienia pozostałego mu w spadku po Bromie, w którym przez ostatnie miesiące zgromadził sporo energii mogącej mu się teraz bardzo przydać. Kierował się właśnie do drzwi, gdy poczuł bardzo silną frustrację swojej towarzyszki. -Saphiro wiem, że bardzo chcesz tu być i mnie chronić, ale wiesz co by się stało gdybyś się teraz pokazała.Frustracja smoczycy znacząco osłabła. -Wiem... Ale jeśli coś ci się stanie nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed zmienieniem tych statków w pył i nigdy nie wypuszczę cię już z moich szponów. Jeździec przełknął ślinę, wyobrażając sobie ostre szpony Saphiry. Eragon szybko usadowił się na siodle za Czkawką, gdy tylko się przypiął ten się do niego odwrócił. -Twój miecz został na Berk, więc myślę że chyba powinien ci się przydać. Odparł podając mu swój miecz, widząc niepewne spojrzenie Eragona dodał.- Spokojnie ja mam drugi. W rękojeści jest ukryty pojemnik z łatwopalnym żelem, zaś w jelcu ukryty jest iskrownik, gdy go naciśniesz zapali się. Eragon przyjął go z dość dużym zaskoczeniem, że miecz Czkawki jest tak podobny ale i tak różny od jego własnego Brisingra . Przynajmniej nie płonie za każdym razem gdy wymawia się jego imię.''Pomyślał rozbawiony jeździec. Szybko zabezpieczył miecz i już byli w powietrzu, kierowali się na południe lecąc blisko powierzchni ciemnej jak noc wody. Jeźdźcy dziękowali za lekko pochmurne niebo, przesłaniające księżyc znacząco utrudniając wykrycie ich przez łowców. Cicho bez nawet lekkiego szmeru, którego nawet bardzo czuły słuch Eragona nie był w stanie wychwycić zbliżyli się do burty flagowego okrętu nieprzyjaciela, gdzie swoją misję mieli wykonać Tringean i Eragon. Jeźdźcy tymczasem zniknęli równie szybko i bezszelestnie jak się pojawili. Skryli się za skrzyniami z zaopatrzeniem uważnie obserwując pokład po którym kręciła się załoga, nerwowo wypatrująca na niebie choćby śladu smoków. Po obu stronach burty ustawione były balisty i katapulty w pełni gotowe do strzału już mieli zaatakować dwóch najbliższych łowców, gdy ze swojej kajuty na pokład wyszedł dowódca, który też dość nerwowo ale z większym spokojem od swoich podwładnych rozglądał się po niebie. -Gdzie oni są, już dawno powinni nas zobaczyć. No gdzie? -Panie, wszystkie statki meldują brak smoczych jeźdźców. Berk jest jeszcze kilkanaście mil przed nami. -Pewnie jeszcze jesteśmy poza ich zasięgiem, ale coś mi tu śmierdzi. W tym samym czasie Eragonowi i jego przyjacielowi udało się bez wzbudzania podejrzeń pokonać dwóch strażników i założyć ich zbroje, by niepostrzeżenie zbliżyć się do dowódcy. -Ja zajmę się dowódcą i pójdę za nim do kajuty, jak dam ci znak zrobisz zamieszanie. Eragon cicho przekazał swój plan Tringeanowi. -Oby ci się udało Eragonie. Minęło trochę czasu zanim kapitan postanowił wrócić do swej kajuty, w tym czasie Tringean zmienił jednego z łowców przy obsłudze balisty.W pewnym momencie po wydaniu rozkazów kapitan zaczął wracać do swojej kajuty, zaś Eragon ostrożnie podążył za nim. Łowca właśnie miał usiąść za swoim biurkiem, gdy Eragon otworzył drzwi. -Co tam znowu!? -Kapitanie mam raport. -Jaki znowu raport, o nic takiego nie prosiłem. Powiedział poirytowany kapitan. W czasie gdy to mówił, Eragon zablokował zaklęciem zamek. Gdy cisza się przedłużała, ten nie wytrzymał... -No mów... Eragon uśmiechnął się przebiegle, jednocześnie zaciskając dłoń na mieczu. -Jeźdźcy Smoków już tu są! -odparł wyciągając miecz i zapalając żel iskrownikiem, szybko wyskoczył w przód zanim przeciwnik zdołał zareagować i przysunął ostrze do szyi łowcy. Słowa i nagła reakcja Eragona zaskoczyły kapitana, który już zaczął wyciągąć swą broń, ale nie zdążył jej dobyć. -Nie krzycz, bo wiesz co bedę musiał zrobić.Kapitan kurczowo przełknął ślinę. -Więc czego chcesz? -Chcę dać ci szansę. Właśnie nad naszymi głowami czekają smoki gotowe do ataku i okrąża was nasza flota. Zawróć statki, a twoi ludzie bezpiecznie wrócą dziś do domu. To jak będzie? Łowca nic nie odpowiedział, wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Eragona dobywając miecza i wyprowadzając uderzenie na lewy bark, jeździec lekkim ruchem sparował cios, wyprowadzając własny atak. -Skoro tak wolisz, to niech ci będzie. W myślach dał sygnał do ataku Tringeanowi a tym samym jeźdźcom kryjącym się wysoko w powietrzu. Bitwa o Berk się rozpoczęła. Tringean nadal stojący przy baliście odebrał sygnał Eragona, delikatnie skorygował jej pozycję strzelając w kadłub najbliższego statku dając tym samym sygnał do ataku czekającym w powietrzu jeźdźcom. Szybko odskoczył i dobył własnej klingi przygotowując się na nadchodzących wrogów. Łowcy po chwili wahania ruszyli na niego stopniowo go otaczając, elf czekał aż podejdą bliżej i gdy tylko pierwszy z nich znalazł się w jego zasięgu wyprowadził szybki cios powalając swojego przeciwnika na ziemię. Następni łowcy byli rozważniejsi i otoczyli go nie wychylając się przed resztę, ale i to niewiele im pomogło, gdy tylko jeden z nich chciał zadać mu cios w plecy elf obracał się i szybkimi kocimi ruchami pozbawiał swojego przeciwnika najpierw broni, a potem przytomności lub życia. W tym samym czasie Eragon zmagał się z przywódcą łowców, który okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem pomimo tego że był wolniejszy i mniej silny to doskonale przewidywał uderzenia Eragona. Zmagli się przez dłuższy czas w wyrównanej walce, dopóki łowca nie stracił równowagi gdy mocniejsza fala szarpnęła statkiem, wtedy jeździec podciął mu nogi, szybkim ruchem wytrącił mu miecz z dłoni i przystawił płonące ostrze do twarzy oślepiając go na chwilę. Miał już zakończyć pojedynek, gdy w ostatniej chwili wstrzymał cios, przecież nie miał prawa go zabić powinien postawić go przed sądem, poza tym uznał że to nie byłoby uczciwe gdyby stępiona klinga okazała się za słaba i przysporzyłaby jego przeciwnikowi zbędnego cierpienia zamiast szybkiej śmierci. Zamiast odbierać mu życie powiedział niemal niesłyszalnie słowo z pradawnej mowy które sprowadziło na jego przeciwnika sen, wtedy zakneblował go i związał mu ręce tak by nie mógł się uwolnić, po czym ruszył na pomoc swojemu elfickiemu przyjacielowi. Przybył w samą porę gdyż na pokładzie roiło się od coraz to nowych ludzi wroga, na szczęście Czkawka razem z Astrid już się zjawili siejąc postrach. Zanim którykolwiek z wojowników zdążył się nim zainteresować dotknął on umysłu Blodhgarma dając mu sygnał do uderzenia. Kilkoma szybkimi susami dołączył do walki i w chwilę później jak się mu zdawało stał ramię w ramię z Tringeanem powalając kolejnych łowców, jak się okazało znacznie słabiej przygotowanych do walki wręcz niż ich wódz. Wraz z każdym kolejnym łowcą i nadwyrężoną czujnością ich siły słabły co zaowocowało, naciętą łydką, zakrwawionym barkiem, gdy Eragon nie mógł sparować ciosu atakującego go drugiego przeciwnika, Tringean zyskał z kolei dosyć poważne cięcie na brzuchu. W dodatku łowcy zaczęli się przegrupowywać i otrząsać z początkowego zaskoczenia. W pewnym momencie jeździec dostrzegł że otaczających ich wojowników zaczęło ubywać, kątem oka dostrzegł że Astrid zeskoczyła z Wichury i razem z nią i swoim nieodłącznym toporem rzuciła się w wir walki zatrzymując napływ kolejnych łowców co nieco polepszyło ich sytuację. Na Eragona nacierał kolejny łowca, chciał go zmylić przerzucając miecz z prawej do lewej ręki, lecz ten nie dał się nabrać, więc tylko gdy jeździec złapał swój miecz musiał szybko sparować potężne uderzenie od którego zdrętwiały mu ręce aż po bark. Miecz zajęczał od siły uderzenia nieco ogłuszając napastnika, co wykorzystał jeździec wysuwając własny atak, przebił się przez obronę łowcy i wykonał najsilniejsze cięcie na jakie mógł się zdobyć celując w lewy bark. Łowca poruszył się sprawiając, że cios trafił nie w bark a w jego hełm co pozbawiło go przytomności. W tym samym czasie siła uderzenia poniosła ostrze dalej ku okutemu żelazem masztowi. Osłabiona wielokrotnymi uderzeniami klinga wygięła się i potem rozpadła pozbawiając Eragona jedynej broni. **** Zanim natarł kolejny przeciwnik jeździec szybko złapał pierwszą lepszą broń, ale okazało się, że nie mogła się ona mierzyć z mieczem podarowanym mu przez Czkawkę, a tym bardziej z Brisgrem. Kiedy już trzeci z rzędu miecz rozpadł mu się w ręce i tylko szybka reakcja Tringeana ocaliła mu życie, jego cierpliwość się skończyła. Uznał że potrzebuje Brisingra tu i teraz.Wpadł na pewien dość ryzykowny i efektowny pomysł, doszedł do wniosku że prędzej czy później i tak będzie się musiał tłumaczyć ze swoich zdolności więc lepiej żeby tego dożył. Coraz silniej czuł pragnienie Saphiry chcącej dołączyć do bitwy by go chronić, całą siłą woli jej tego zakazał, czuł jej żal i rozgoryczenie, ale nie miał czasu się teraz tym przejmować, po prostu cieszył się, że go posłuchała i jest bezpieczna. Szturchnął Tringeana w ramię i krótko streścił co zamierza zrobić, elf był zaskoczony ale nie protestował. Odsunęli się trochę w spokojniejsze miejsce bitwy, gdzie jeździec mógł ułożyć zaklęcie nie obawiając się o cios z zaskoczenia. Skupił się na niezbyt długiej formule i szybko ale dokładnie wymówił je przywołując w myślach dokładny obraz Brisingra. Kiedy skończył okazało się, że łowcy znów zaczynali się skupiać wokół nich, ale nagle usłyszeli trzask pękającego drewna, krzyki ludzi, to znaczyło że Talitia dołączyła się do walki. '''Błyski pośród nocy' Valka właśnie zamykała arenę i odchodząc śledziła wzrokiem ostatniego z jeźdźców, który razem ze swoim nieodłącznym przyjacielem kierowali się mniej więcej w stronę swojego domu, kiedy z hukiem pękającego drewna i świstu powietrza niebo przeciął błękitny błysk. Przyciągnął on uwagę niemal wszystkich mieszkańców Berk jeszcze dość powoli szykujących się do snu.Jeźdźcy którzy ledwie wrócili do swych domów szybko zaczęli wracać w kierunku areny, lecz kiedy dostrzegli że Chmuroskok ruszył śladem błękitnego błysku podążyli za nim. Valce i Churoskokowi udało się zbliżyć trochę do tego czegoś i zaczęła się domyślać co to może być, ale nie była w stanie uwierzyć w to co widzi. W tym samym czasie jeźdźcom udało się ją dogonić. -Co się dzieje? -spytał pierwszy młody wiking lecący na śmiertniku,ten sam, którego obserwowała po zamknięciu areny. Tuż za nim podążał Sączysmark z bliźniakami, i kawałek dalej za nimi Śledzik. -Nie jestem pewna. Masz jeszcze przy sobie broń po naszych ćwiczeniach. -Oczywiście, przecież mamy zawsze być gotowi do obrony. Choć nie przypuszczałem że aż tak szybko się o tym przekonam. - Mam nadzieję że dziś się o tym nie przekonasz, ale musimy być gotowi na wszystko. W tym czasie do dwójki jeźdźców dołączyli pozostali czterej, Valka odwróciła się i spostrzegła że za nimi leci jeszcze dość duża grupa smoków i odwróciła się do Śledzika, który leciał najbliżej: -Czy całe Berk leci z nami? Spytała lekko się uśmiechając. -Całe to spora przesada ale mało kto nie podążyłby za smugą światła wylatującą z chaty wodza.- odparł z lekką ironią i przybliżył się do światła starając się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. - To , to niesamowite!!! .... miecz? Ale jak to możliwe... zaczął się jąkać nie zastanawiając się nad tą zagadką. - A więc wzrok mnie nie mylił... -powiedziała do siebie domyślając się czyj to miecz. -Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że to miecz?! -Spytał retorycznie Sączysmark i dziwnie zamilkł po otrzymaniu potwierdzenia. -Co, jaki miecz? Spytała jak zawsze nie w temacie Mieczyk, za co dostał kukasańca od siostry. -No ten za, którym lecimy, bo za jakim? Po tych słowach w powietrzu słychać było już jedynie szelest smoczych skrzydeł. Mijały chwile i dość gęste chmury zaczęły się przerzedzać, wtedy dostrzegli na niebie błysk plazmy Szczerbatka. -Oho Czkawka ma kłopoty, pośpieszmy się! -krzyknął Mieczyk, popędzając Wyma i Jota, z resztą tak jak wszyscy jeźdźcy,co nie było potrzebne bo smoki doskonale wiedziały co oznaczał ten sygnał. **** Włączenie się Tality do walki wprowadziło zamieszanie w szeregach wroga, udało się im nawet zniszczyć jeden z okrętów łowców, niestety sukces nie trwał długo, łowcy pomimo początkowego zamieszania szybko się zorganizowali i szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przechylać się niebezpiecznie na ich stronę. Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem i Wichurą przez cały czas osłaniali jeźdźców walczących na pokładzie, z góry mieli doskonały widok na pole bitwy, gdzie sytuacja z chwili na chwilę się pogarszała. Astrid coraz bardziej traciła siły i z każdą chwilą była podatniejsza na zranienia co prawda drobne, ale bardzo pogarszające koncentrację, Eragon z Tringeanem mieli się niewiele lepiej, lecz doskonale się uzupełniali.Elf doskonale wykorzystywał swój bystry wzrok i refleks w walce mieczem, zaś Eragon z braku broni starał się osłaniać ich magią, razem tworzyli praktycznie niepokonany duet ale nikt nie może się ustrzec zmęczenia nawet elf czy jeździec. Czkawka zrozumiał, że sami nie dadzą sobie rady w momencie gdy dostrzegł, że okręty łowców zaczynają otaczać Talitię, odbierając jej zdolność do manewrowania, nie mógł na to pozwolić, ale najpierw... -Szczerbek! Potrzebujemy wsparcia, strzelaj plazmą! Nocna Furia zamruczała z aprobatą i spełniła prośbę posyłając salwę z plazmy prosto w chmury. Potem Czkawka skierował swojego przyjaciela prosto w stronę Tality, ten doskonale zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i zaczął szybkie zniżanie i lecąc blisko okrętów wroga, zniszczył silnymi strzałami plazmy burty dwóch z nich. Statki zaczęły nabierać wody trasując drogę pozostałym, zaś Blodhgarm widząc, że mają wsparcie ze strony Szczerbatka przystąpił do abordażu. Czkawka szykował się do kolejnej szarży, gdy mignął obok nich jaśniejący przedmiot kierujący się w stronę Eragona, który mu się z czymś skojarzył. -Briningr..? Oj Eragon będzie musiał mu to wszystko wyjaśnić. - Pomyślał. Tymczasem elf i jeździec od dłuższego czasu zmagali się z kolejnym już łowcą, Eragon stracił już rachubę, ale ten był wyjątkowy wyprowadzał przemyślane ataki i nie dawał się zaskoczyć szybkim ciosom Tringeana. Chciał już za pomocą zaklęcia zakończyć pojedynek, kiedy dostrzegł to na co czekał i myślał, że już nie nastąpi.Oto nadciągał w jego kierunku Brisingr jaśniejący złowieszczą poświatą. Eragon wyczekał na właściwy moment, wyskoczył górę w kierunku łowcy, wyciągając jednocześnie rękę w którą wpadł miecz i wykrzyknął jedno jedyne polecenie - Brisingr! , w którym zawarł cały swój gniew, zmęczenie i ból ze swoich ran. Miecz z przerażającym świstem zjaśniał jeszcze potężniejszym oślepiającym blaskiem, będącym połączeniem czystej bieli i błękitu. W ułamkach sekundy ciągnących się wieczność Eragon dostrzegł autentyczne zaskoczenie, szok i przerażenie na twarzy łowcy ale też zobaczył człowieka, który już wiedział, że to jego koniec. Wykonał zamach ale miecz nawet nie dotknął celu, siła ognia otaczającego jego klingę była na tyle silna, że odrzuciła łowcę na drugą stronę pokładu, na którym zapanowała nagle cisza. Łowcy spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem i zrozumieli, że są w poważnych tarapatach, ale nie mieli innego sposobu na ocalenie swojego życia jak tylko atakować z nadzieją na choć cień szansy zwycięstwa. Gniew i ból Eragona połączył się z furią Saphiry zlewając się w jedno, nie dając ich wrogom żadnych szans na akt litości. Elf popatrzył na niego zarazem z uznaniem ale i lekkim strachem na widok płonącej w jego oczach smoczej furii, lecz szybko się opanował i ruszył za nim w wir walki siejąc istne zniszczenie wśród szeregów nieprzyjaciół. **** Jeźdźcy podążali śladem Brisingra, gdy w pewnym momencie ten znikł im z pola widzenia, ale niedługo później rozstąpiły się przed nimi chmury i dostrzegli pole bitwy, widok ich zamurował. Flota łowców składała się przynajmniej z kilkunastu okrętów z czego trzy tonęły, dwa trawiły płomienie, na kolejnych dwóch toczyła się regularna walka, zaś nad nimi manewrował szczerbatek. Bliżniaki westchnęły pod wrażeniem toczącej się walki: -Destrukcja idealna, co za gracja i zabójcza precyzja. Nie mógł wyjść spod wrażenia Mieczyk podziwiając walkę Eragona. -Ciekawe kto to jest i czemu nam pomaga? - dodał ciszej Śledzik -To co lecimy im pomóc, czy tylko będziemy tak podziwiać? -spytała zdenerwowana i zachwycona zarazem Szpadka. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Valkę, która wyszła z początkowego oszołomienia. -Bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Śledzik lecicie ze mną! Pomożemy Astrid i tym walczącym na drugim statku. A wy pomóżcie Czkawce! - powiedziała wskazując na pozostałych jeźdźców. Eragon z Tringeanem pokonali ostatnich łowców na statku i przystąpili do przejmowania kontroli nad nim, kiedy dostrzegli nadlatujących jeźdźców, którzy zaczęli ich osłaniać. Astrid rozbroiła atakującego wojownika i postanowiła się przyłączyć do walki w powietrzu, ale najpierw podleciała na Wichurze do Eragona machającego do niej. -O co chodzi? -Mam pewien pomysł. Po co niszczyć statki wroga, skoro można je przejąć i powiększyć swoją flotę. Dacie radę pokonać załogę nie niszcząc okrętów? Astrid zamyśliła się na chwilę rozważając wszystkie strategie jakie do tej pory przerabiali i wybrała kilka najbardziej obiecujących. -Tak, myślę że powinno nam się udać. Dobry pomysł! Ale musimy szybko przekazać go Czkawce, bo niedługo może nic z niego nie zostać. -Odparła, a przy ostatnich słowach zaskrzyły jej się radośnie oczy. Jeździec odwrócił się do elfa i spytał czy da sobie radę, na co ten z odparł z ledwie widocznym uśmiechem: -Oczywiście Cieniobójco, z resztą twoje zdolności bardziej przydadzą się tam w powietrzu, niż tu na pokładzie. Eragonowi nie trzeba było niczego więcej i szybko wskoczył na Wichurę, razem z Astrid podlecieli do Valki dowodzącej grupą osłaniających ich jeźdźców. W kilku zdaniach wyjaśnili co się dzieje i jaki jest plan, w tym czasie przyłączyli się do nich pozostali jeźdźcy wykorzystujący chaos wśród wrogich wojowników spowodowany kolejnym abordażem elfów i chwilową osłonę ze strony smoków z grupy Czkawki. Kiedy tylko skończyli streszczać sytuację natychmiast uderzyła w nich lawina pytań, na pierwszy plan udało się przebić Sączysmarkowi, który rzucił w stronę Eragona kilka pytań naraz. -A on to kto? Kto w ogóle dowodzi? i najważniejsze dla... - nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż przerwała mu Astrid. -Sączysmark, nie ma na to teraz czasu! -Nie, mają prawo wiedzieć- Tym razem to jej przerwano. - To kim jestem nie ma teraz dużego znaczenia, ale mówcie mi Eragon, a dowodzę ja i Czkawka, resztę opowiem potem. Teraz musimy zająć pozostałe statki, ale skoro przybyliście z pomocą to nie będzie to już takie trudne. -HA! Naprawdę myślisz, że ci uwierzę w to, że Czkawka tak po prostu przekazał ci dowodzenie. Chyba sobie żartujesz. -Odpalił Jorgenson, któremu niespecjalnie spodobały się słowa i opanowanie tamtego. Za bardzo przypomina Czkawkę, co działało na korzyść prawdziwości słów przybysza, ale postanowił, że nie da tego po sobie poznać. Pomyślał coraz bardziej poirytowany Jorgenson. - On nie kłamie, sama poparłam Czkawkę w tej decyzji i jak do tej pory nie żałuję tego, więc radzę ci się uspokoić. No chyba że.... wolisz żebym to ja miała dowodzić. Oj nie chciałbyś tego. -A ja chciałbym przypomnieć że wokół nas toczy się bitwa i możnaby conieco powysadzać w powietrze. Nie sądzicie? - Wtrącił niespecjalnie zainteresowany sprzeczką Mieczyk. -Wiecie Mieczyk ma rację, my tu sobie gadamy, a w każdej chwili mogą nas trafić. -Wtrącił Śledzik do tej pory uważnie przysłuchujący się całemu zajściu. Po jego słowach zapanował względny spokój. Astrid zwróciła się do Valki spokojnie im się przysłuchującej: -Poprowadź ich, a my z Eragonem pomożemy Czkawce i zaraz wrócimy. Postarajcie się nie spalić wszystkich statków, chyba że w ostateczności, mogą się nam bardzo przydać. - Ostatnie słowa skierowała patrząc prosto na jeźdźców zębiroga, po czym polecieli do Czkawki. Po drugiej stronie floty jeźdźcy na czele z Czkawką i elfowie na czele z Blodhgarmem, sprawnie opanowywali kolejne statki i nie starali się ich niszczyć bardziej niż to było konieczne, co bardzo ucieszyło nadlatującą dwójkę jeźdźców. Kiedy tylko udało im się zbliżyć do nocnej furii wojowniczka spytała z lekko udawanym zaskoczeniem: -Jednak nie zniszczyliście wszystkich okrętów? -Astrid dlaczego miałbym atakować nasze statki? Rzeczywiście kiedy lepiej się przyjrzeli statkom pośród kłębów dymu i od czasu do czasu pojawiającej się mgły dostrzegli pojedyncze sylwetki na kolejnych statkach - elfów Blodhgarma. -Ile statków zajęliśmy? Wcześniej nie zdążyłem ich policzyć. -Około dziesięciu, z okrętem dowódcy, który ty przejąłeś to jedenaście. Eret policzył, że łowcy panują na jeszcze około dwunastu statkach, a pięć poszło na dno. To co posprzątamy tu jeszcze trochę? Na niebie zaczynały powoli blednąć gwiazdy zwiastując nadejście nowego dnia, gdy bitwa dobiegała końca, łowcy na ostatnich dwóch statkach starali się ratować ucieczką, podczas gdy na pozostałych kilku dogorywały ostatnie drobne pożary. Jeźdźcy zebrali się na statku dowódcy floty tym, który wcześniej przejął Eragon z Tringeanem by odpocząć, zająć się nieprzytomnymi wrogami i potem wszystkimi rannymi, a było ich sporo zarówno ludzi jak i elfów, a także kilka smoków, na szczęście nie groźnie. Jeźdźcy otoczyli Eragona i Astrid wykorzystując chwilę odpoczynku na dogłębniejsze wypytanie go o najróżniejsze sprawy, Czkawka w tym czasie postanowił zobaczyć się ze związanym dowódcą floty, o którym przed chwilą wspomniał mu jeździec. Eragon odpowiadał na pytanie Śledzika o jego pochodzenie i obserwował odchodzącego Czkawkę w stronę kajuty dowódcy, uwagę jeźdźca od niego odwrócił ruch po drugiej stronie pokładu. Jeden z wcześniej ogłuszonych przez niego łowców zaczął się podnosić na nogi z kuszą w ręku celując w młodego wodza, nie mógł do tego dopuścić, skoczył do przodu z krzykiem i w tym właśnie momencie została zwolniona cięciwa. Eragon powalił Czkawkę na ziemię ratując go przed strzałem w ostatnim momencie, ale sam nie zdołał się uratować. Na szczęście zaklęcia ochronne zadziałały i spowolniły strzałę, która w przeciwnym razie przebiłaby go na wylot.Pomimo tego, że zaklęcia spowolniły strzałę, to jednak wbiła się głęboko, co najdziwniejsze jeździec prawie nie czuł bólu, więc gdy tylko Czkawka wciąż oszołomiony całym zajściem pomógł mu wstać, udało mu się powstrzymać bursztynookiego elfa przed uśmierceniem łowcy, który go trafił. -Tringeanie dosyć! Dziś i tak już za dużo krwi przelano.Nie zgadzam się na.... -Eragon przerwał i zaczął chwiać się na nogach, szybka reakcja Szczerbatka zapobiegła jego upadkowi i jeszcze głębszemu wbiciu się strzały. -Szybko Szczerbek! Musimy zabrać go do Gothi tylko ona ma odtrutkę. -Krzyknął Czkawka do swojego przyjaciela i już znalazł się na jego grzbiecie, przytrzymując drugiego jeźdźca, tak by nie spadł. Zanim furia wzniosła się do lotu, wódz zdążył tylko powiedzieć: -Astrid przypilnuj ich wszystkich. Wojowniczka skinęła głową i od razu zaczęła wydawać rozkazy, które pozostali jeźdźcy wykonywali bez żadnych sprzeciwów, nawet ze strony bliźniaków, co ją zaskoczyło, bo zwykle uwielbiali sprzeczać się z nią dla zabawy. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło wstrząsnęło nimi bardziej niż się tego spodziewali, ale dlaczego tego nie mogła zrozumieć. Młody wódz Berk leciał na swojej furii najszybciej jak mógł, gdy zarys wyspy stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny, usłyszał przed sobą cichy jęk Eragona, choć może tylko mu się zdawało. Po chwili znowu doszedł kolejny jęk, tak jakby jeździec coś powtarzał. Kiedy tylko udało mu się trochę wsłuchać w słowa porywane przez silny prąd powietrza wreszcie zrozumiał... -Saphiro nie...! Eragon czuł jak coraz bardziej opuszczają go siły i świadomość, mimo to starał się powstrzymać smoczycę przed ruszeniem mu na pomoc niestety nieskutecznie. Zalała go fala uczuć smoczycy i dostrzegł przez łączącą ich więź jak rozkłada skrzydła i z rykiem rusza za nim. -Saphiro proszę nie rób tego! -Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli starał się ją powstrzymać i zapadł się w mrok jednocześnie obezwładniający ale i przyjemnie uwalniający od trosk. Zanim sens słów drugiego jeźdźca dotarł do Czkawki usłyszał on potężny ryk... - To o Saphirę ci chodziło. Pomyślał na głos jeździec. -Teraz wszystko się wyda, ale tym będzie się martwił później. Może to właśnie najwłaściwszy moment na to. -Pomyślał tym razem w ciszy Czkawka i jeszcze bardziej ponaglił Sczerbatka. W wiosce nad, którą wschodziło słońce panował niepokój, od wczorajszego wieczora nie mieli żadnych wieści od jeźdźców, ani nie widzieli nigdzie swojego wodza. Niektórzy mieszkańcy zaczęli się gromadzić w okolicach twierdzy mając nadzieję na jakieś informacje. Nagle nad Berk rozszedł się niepowtarzalny ryk nocnej furii i rzeczywiście, Szczerbatek pojawił się na niebie, ale nie kierował się w stronę twierdzy jak się tego wszyscy spodziewali lecz w stronę domu Gothi. To znaczyło tylko jedno, ktoś został poważnie ranny, albo coś jeszcze gorszego, wtedy usłyszeli drugi ryk zupełnie nie podobny do żadnego, który znali i w chwilę po nim pojawiła się jaśniejąca szafirowym błękitem sylwetka smoka jakiego nie dane im było dotąd w życiu zobaczyć. W całej wiosce zapanowała cisza, zaś serca mieszkańców opanował zarazem zachwyt, strach i czysta ciekawość, w końcu nie co dzień widzi się szafirowego smoka połyskującego niczym diament. Tymczasem jeźdźcom na statkach udało się zaprowadzić porządek, związano łowców, uprzątnięto pokłady, zaś elficka załoga zdążyła opanować sterowanie nimi. Sformowano z okrętów ładnie prezentujący się szyk na czele którego płynęła Talitia, zaś przed flotą leciały smoki pomagając ją rozpędzić, dzięki czemu już niedługo obrali kurs na doki portowe na Berk przyciągając uwagę wszystkich mieszkańców wioski. Gothi robiła właśnie przegląd potrzebnych leków, głaszcząc jednego z swoich nieodłącznych straszliwców, gdy nagle na jej taras wpadł nie kto inny jak Czkawka na Szczerbatku, trzymający innego nieznanego jej człowieka z wystającą z ramienia strzałą. Tuż za nimi podążał najpiękniejszy smok jakiego widziała ale szybko z powrotem skupiła się na jeźdźcu. -Dostał zatrutą strzałą, tą stosowaną przez łowców. Ocalił mi życie. Dasz radę mu pomóc?- Spytał i spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. Starasza kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała a uściślając nie nabazgrała, tylko wskazał laską na Eragona i potem na niego prosząc by pomógł jej go wnieść do środka. Kiedy tylko ułożyli rannego poprosiła by go przytrzymał i delikatnie acz szybko i stanowczo wysunęła grot z rany, po czym zaczęła ją polewać nieznanym Czkawce płynem. Gdy udało jej się oczyścić ranę zawiązała rannemu opatrunek i zaczęła się rozglądać za składnikami potrzebnymi do sporządzenia odtrutki. Skoro tylko udało jej się zgromadzić wszystkie składniki machnęła na wodza laską przyciągając jego uwagę, chciała by uważnie się przyjrzał, bo jak potem mu napisała, stwierdziła że "nie wiadomo kiedy może to mu się przydać". Po podaniu lekarstwa Gothi uważniej przyjrzała się młodemu wodzowi i lekko stuknęła go laską robiąc zawziętą minę, wskazała na niego potem na łóżko i na Szczerbatka. Rzeczywiście był bardziej zmęczony niż chciał przyznać, ale miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, wtedy usłyszeli trąby oznajmiające, że przybyła flota. Już chciał opuścić chatę uzdrowicielki, gdy zatrzymało go kolejne stuknięcie laski, tym razem Gothi z pytającą miną wskazała na krążącego nad jej chatą smoka. -Nie powinna sprawiać kłopotu, ale pewnie jak odlecimy zajmie cały taras. To jej jeździec tutaj leży, w razie problemów po prostu do niej przemów w myślach a odpowie. Na widok zaszokowanej miny Gothi powiedział: -Ten rodzaj smoków umie więcej niż jakikolwiek inny. Tak szybko jak pozwalało mu na to jego zmęczenie wskoczył na Szczerbatka i skierowali się razem do Saphiry a potem do portu. Czkawka powiedział jej że może wylądować na tarasie gdzie będzie mogła doglądać swojego jeźdźca i prosił by słuchała poleceń uzdrowicielki. Z początku nie była zadowolona z tego że będzie musiała siedzieć na tak małej powierzchni i to z człowiekiem który będzie pewnie dużo gadał, ale gdy tylko wyladowała jej obawy się ulotniły. Co prawda na tarasie było dość ciasno ale się zmieściła, a starsza uzdrowicielka - Gothi tak nazwał ją Czkawka, okazała się przyjemnie cichą i spokojną osobą. Gdy smoczyca ułożyła się wygodnie, uzdrowicielka spokojnie do niej podeszła i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę jej nosa po czym delikatnie podrapała jej łuski akurat w miejscu, gdzie ta najbardziej lubiła. -Dziękuję za to i za wszystko pozostałe. Czy Eragon z tego wyjdzie? Spytała smoczyca smutnym głosem. Uzdrowicielka napierw zareagowała zaskoczeniem, a kiedy usłyszała imię Eragona Saphira dostrzegła dziwny błysk pośród jej myśli, który znikł równie szybko jak się pojawił. Gothi spojrzała uważnie w błękitne oko smoczycy po czym w myślach odparła: -Nie ma za co, wiem jak się czujesz, sama wiele razy czułam podobną bezradność, gdy nie mogłam komuś pomóc, ale możesz już odetchnąć niedługo odtrutka powinna zadziałać.-Odparła spokojnym jak morze dzisiejszego ranka tonem uzdrowicielka, kojąc nieco zmartwienie i smutek smoczycy. Brunet kierował się w stronę portu gdzie widział już dokując okręty i zaskoczonych mieszkańców, więc kiedy tylko wylądował zalali go falą pytań. -Ludzie opanujcie się! Teraz nie czas na pytania, pomóżcie rozładować okręty mamy parę rybek w sieci. Krzyknął wódz dość nieprzyjemnym tonem, który ostudził nieco ciekawość mieszkańców i skierował ją łowców. Jak się okazało rąk do pomocy było aż nadto więc bardzo szybko zapełniono więzienie. Gdy tylko zamknięto więźniów Czkawka odesłał wszystkich jeźdźców do domów żeby się porządnie wyspali i potem do niego zgłosili.Sam razem z Astrid i Valką nie mógł sobie pozwolić jeszcze na ten luksus i kiedy tak myślał z nim na głos jak rozwiązać kilka problemów podszedł do nich Blodhgarm. -Czkawko Haddocku, to twoja wyspa co mamy teraz robić? -spytał wilczy elf. -Wam też dzisiaj przyda się odpoczynek, wiecie gdzie macie zacumować. -Oczywiście, jak czuje się Eragon? -Jest w dobrych rękach, dostał już antidotum na użytą truciznę, teraz czekamy. -Dobrze to słyszeć, na wszelki wypadek zostawię ci jednego z moich ludzi.Gdy wódz przytaknął że się zgadza elf dodał.-W takim razie postąpimy według twojego zalecenia. Przybysz odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę Taliti, która po raz kolejny rozwijała żegle. -To mamy jeden problem mniej. To co teraz robimy? -Spytała zmęczona Astrid spoglądając na Czkawkę. -Teraz musimy odpowiedzieć na parę pytań. Na placu u podnóża twierdzy zbierali się już ostatni wikingowie, więc Czkawka nabrał powietrza i stojąc razem z Astrid i Tringeanem naprzeciw zniecierpliwionemu tłumowi, zaczął mówić. Czas wyjaśnień - Przyjaciele uspokójcie się!- Wódz podniósł głos uspokajając szmery mieszkańców.- Wiem , że w ostatnim czasie działo i dalej dzieje się wiele, więc pozwólcie mi opowiedzieć to wszystko od początku. Zaczęło się trzy dni temu, gdy udałem się na codzienny patrol.To wtedy natknęliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem na Saphirę i Eragona, którzy starali się uciec przed burzą i szukali wyspy na której mogliby się zatrzymać. Wtedy doszło do wypadku i zabrałem ich na Berk. Niedługo po tym jak wydobrzał opowiedział nam swoją historię i co go tu sprowadza i bardzo nalegał na to byśmy się spotkali z jego przyjaciółmi. Ich misją jest odnalezienie nowego miejsca do zamieszkania dobrego dla nich i smoków, a ja zgodziłem się na to by na jakiś na Berk. Właśnie gotowaliśmy się do powrotu gdy... -Dostrzegłem flotę okrętów wojennych kierujących się w stronę tej wyspy. - Włączył się w opowieść Tringean. -Tak było, razem z Eragonem i jego załogą obmyśliliśmy plan uderzenia na łowców udało nam się ich osaczyć, a gdy przybyli jeźdźcy poszło nam już gładko. Kiedy już sprzątaliśmy pokład z ostatnich łowców, jednemu z nich udało się nas zaskoczyć zanim się zorientowałem strzelił do mnie, gdyby Eragon mnie nie osłonił nie widzielibyście mnie tu dzisiaj. Teraz opatruje go Gothi i stara się zwalczyć truciznę, którą był pokryty grot. Po tym co dzisiaj się wydarzyło nie mam wątpliwości, że powinniśmy udzielić im schronienia na tak długo jak będzie to potrzebne... - Młody wódz przerwał zastanawiając się jak dużo może ujawnić. -Jeśli kiedykolwiek pojawią się kolejne zagrożenia takie jak chociażby ta armada... Myślę że mogę mówić w imieniu wszystkich, którzy ze mną przybyli.. to możecie być pewni, że nie będziecie sami. My też walczyliśmy kiedyś ze smokami ale już od wieków żyjemy z nimi w zgodzie i nie możemy pozwolić na ponowny wybuch wojny. -W pełni się z tobą zgadzam Tringeanie... Jeździec chciał coś dodać gdy usłyszeli głośny huk wydobywający się z wnętrza Twierdzy, gdy pył i kurz opadł oczom zgromadzonych ukazał się Pyskacz z grupą wikingów pracujących nad naprawą budynku. Jednonogi wojownik poszedł do Czkawki wyraźnie czymś podekscytowany ale i trochę zaniepokojony -Czkawka! -Mów Pyskacz, co się stało? -Umacnialiśmy jedną ze ścian uszkodzonych przez tego lodoziejnego potwora, już prawie się nam udało, gdy zaczęła kruszyć się podstawa a efekt już sami słyszeliście.Wiking pomachał zdrową ręką.-Ale nie to jest najważniejsze.. Pyskacz przerwał i podszedł bliżej do Czakawi i Astrid. -Najważniejsze jest to co znaleźliśmy za ścianą. Oboje musicie to zobaczyć, nigdy jak żyję czegoś takiego nie widziałem.Młody wódz Berk odwrócił się do zgromadzonych mieszkańców. -Dzięki Pyskacz. Musimy zamknąć twierdzę na jakiś czas dopóki nie dowiemy się co się stało, a teraz ... -O nie mój drogi nawet o tym nie myśl starczy nam przygód.Na razie koniec narady, musimy odpocząć , w końcu pokonaliśmy całą flotę łowców. Gdy wikingowie wahali się czy posłuchać a surowy wzrok Astrid wwiercał się coraz bardziej w Czkawkę ten dodał z nieukrywanym śmiechem w reakcji na sytuację w jakiej go postawiła: -No już słyszeliście prawdziwego wodza, koniec narady moi drodzy. **** Zarówno nad chatą wodza, jak i nad całą Berk, oraz jej mieszkańcami szykującymi się do snu po dniu obfitującym w pamiętne wydarzenia powoli zapadał zmrok, zaś na północnym niebie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy. Tymczasem w domu należącym do wodza Berk nikt nie myślał o śnie, wokół paleniska zgromadzili się jego najbliżsi, którym kowal opowiadał o odkryciu jakiego dokonał. -Gdy tylko opadł kurz po zawalonej ścianie dostrzegłem, w odległym kącie ukrytej groty pewien błysk... Po chwili moim oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok... przede mną stał najczystszy i najpiękniejszy klejnot jaki w całym swoim życiu widziałem, lecz to nie jego piękno było najciekawsze... On zdawał się jaśnieć wewnętrznym blaskiem. - Pyskacz zamilkł na chwilę po czym dalej podjął przerwany wątek. -W jaskini były też zapiski i dość spora biblioteka, powinno cię to ucieszyć.- Wiking wskazał na wodza, po którym wyraźnie było widać, że już nie może się doczekać, by sprawdzić zawartość tej groty. -Pyskacz, widziałeś coś jeszcze? -Spytał Czkawka. -Chciałbym powiedzieć coś więcej ale nie mogłem czekać dłużej, resztki ściany mogły w każdej chwili nas pogrzebać. -Kiedy uda się nam tam dostać? - Astrid też bardzo zależało na dostaniu się do tej groty, ale nie aż tak by ryzykować życiem.Pyskacz zastanowił się chwilę obmyślając niezbędne prace jakie będzie musiał wykonać i szybko oszacował ryzyko. -Do jutrzejszego wieczora powinniśmy uprzątnąć Wielką Salę i zabezpieczyć grotę. -Odparł z przekonaniem Pyskacz. Odpowiedź kowala wyraźnie ucieszyła Czkawkę i Śledzika, Astrid natomiast zadowoliła się jedynie delikatnym uśmiechem ciesząc się, że mają chwilę spokoju od nagłych i pilnych spraw. Przez następne kilka chwil jeszcze wymieniali się przeżyciami z ostatnich godzin, Czkawka szybko streścił Pyskaczowi sprawy o które trzeba było zadbać po czym przekazał mu wyspę pod opiekę. Tymczasem sam razem ze swoją rodziną i smokami udali się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Tymczasem w najwyżej położonej chacie na wyspie, należącej do uzdrowicielki panował spokój choć stan jej niezwykłego pacjenta budził jej obawy. Gdy rutynowo podeszła sprawdzić jego stan dostrzegła, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Choć początkowo odtrutka zaczęła działać teraz jego stan zaczął się pogarszać. Gdy tylko Saphira wyczuła zaniepokojenie uzdrowicielki i postanowiła wezwać Tringeana, który dosyć dobrze znał się na roślinach leczniczych. W tym czasie Gothi poszukiwała odpowiednich ziół, które mogłyby zmniejszyć gorączkę i wzmocnić organizm w zwalczaniu trucizny. Nim zebrała odpowiednie leki w jej chacie pojawił się zaniepokojony elf, który gdy tylko zorientował się w sytuacji pomógł uzdrowicielce przygotować odpowiedni lek i wzmocnił go swoimi silniejszymi. Zioła użyte przez elfa znacząco poprawiły skuteczność leku, lecz nie wystarczająco, po chwili poprawy u Eragona objawy powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Razem we trójkę razem z Saphirą zastanawiali się czego jeszcze mogą spróbować, w końcu smoczyca wpadła na pewien pomysł. Kazała ona Elfowi obejrzeć strzałę. Ten natychmiast pojął o co chodzi, a gdy przyjrzał się uważniej grotowi od razu poznał rodzaj trucizny. Jak się okazało Gothi nie znała rośliny o podobnych właściwościach, jak ta której użyto, więc z uwagą obserwowała jego poczynania. Z przygotowaniem leku zdążyli w ostatniej chwili, gdyż ciało jeźdźca zaczynało się poddawać. Wraz z nadejściem wieczora Eragon zaczął odzyskiwać siły, lecz nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny. Przez całą noc bursztynooki elf razem ze smoczycą czuwali nad stanem jeźdźca, gdyż Gothi musiała udać się do innych pacjentów, zaś po powrocie pomimo starań nie mogła powstrzymać zmęczenia. Gdy zaczęła się osuwać ze swojego wyściełanego skórą jaka krzesła, elf odprowadził ją do łóżka gdzie natychmiast wtuliły się w nią jej nieodłączne straszliwce. Widok ten był zaskakujący dla młodego wedle rachuby swojej rasy elfa, który nie spodziewał się nigdy w swoim życiu, że smoki mogą być tak różne od siebie, a zarazem tak podobne. Tak więc we dwójkę czekali razem niepewni co przyniesie nowy dzień , zaś ich zmartwienia rozpraszał ciepły blask świecy, który migotał w setkach łusek Saphiry niosąc go daleko nad pogrążoną w głębokim śnie wioską. **** Mrok nocy zaczął się powoli rozpraszać w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca niesionych po delikatnych falch spokojnego morza. Berk w tym czasie zaczynało wracać do życia, lecz na razie spokój poranka zakłócały tylko smoki oczekujące na posiłek, ale tylko dwie osoby i dwa smoki to zauważyły. Bursztynooki elf ze smoczycą nie zmrużyli oka tej nocy nawet gdy zgasł ostatni blask świecy, tak samo jak młody wódz wandali razem ze swoim przyjacielem. Czkawka pomimo że był bardzo zmęczony nie mógł zasnąć zbyt wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się tego dnia: bitwa z łowcami, pokój z Eragonem, no i to jak ten go uratował prawie przy tym nie ginąc... No właśnie... Dlaczego był gotów się poświęcić? Dlaczego powstrzymał swojego przyjaciela przed zemstą... Dlaczego? - To jedyne słowo, które pojawiało się w jego głowie odkąd na Berk przypłynęli ci nieoczekiwani sprzymierzeńcy. Haddock leżał tak całą noc rozmyślając i głaszcząc Szczerbatka, który jak zwykle doskonale wyczuwał emocje swojego przyjaciela, w końcu smok zaczął go trącać łbem przerywając rozmyślania jeźdźca i przypominając mu jak na razie delikatnie o ich porannym patrolu. Ten bardzo chętnie wykorzystał okazję by się wymknąć, by nie obudzić przy okazji Astrid i jej podejrzeń. W tym samym czasie w chacie Gothi zarówno Saphira jak i Tringean delikatnie się poruszyli przestając przypominać inne z posągów wyrzeźbionych w górze na której się znajdowali. Poruszenie to wywoła ulga gdy poczuli, że Eragon zaczyna wracać do żywych o czym świadczyły jego ruchy przez sen, tym razem były spokojne nie przypominające tych spazmatycznych jakie wielokrotnie już widzieli tej nocy, gdy walczył ze skutkami działania trucizny. Kiedy tarcza słońca wychyliła się już poza linię horyzontu poranny spokój zaczynał już przemijać, wtedy też na niebie dostrzegli czarną plamę okrążającą wyspę i wykonującą przy okazji niezwykłe akrobacje w powietrzu. Nagle ta plama zaczęła się powiększać i zbliżać w stronę chaty uzdrowicielki, gdy zaczęła nabierać kształtu nocnej furii rozdzieliła się na dwie spokojnie szybujące w ich stronę. Nie minęło dużo czasu i niedługo potem tuż obok zmęczonej ale już spokojniejszej Saphiry pojawił się Szczerbatek, a tuż za nim jego jeździec, który delikatnie wylądował obok swojego wierzchowca i pośpiesznie zaczął składać swój kombinezon. Elf razem ze smoczycą uważnie się temu przyglądali będąc pod nie małym wrażeniem, jednak woleli wstrzymać swoją ciekawość do lepszego momentu. -Jak się czuje? -Spytał młody wiking podchodząc bliżej do czuwającej przy nim dwójki. -Było źle i prawie go straciliśmy... -elf zawiesił głos uważnie spoglądając na swojego rozmówcę, gdy ten odsłonił spod maski swoją zmartwioną i zmęczoną po całej nieprzespanej nocy twarz.- Ale teraz jest z nim o wiele lepiej, jak na razie jest tylko nieprzytomny. Jeździec niewyraźnie się uśmiechnął z lekką ulgą na te nowiny i skinął głową. - Całe szczęście! Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby tak po prostu zginął ratując moje życie. Bursztynooki spojrzał na niego przeciągle i lekko się uśmiechnął. -Jesteś dobrym przywódcą i bardzo go przypominasz.- Odparł wskazując na Eragona. -Naprawdę? -spytał Czkawka nie do końca przekonany. Niby faktycznie z tego co zauważył podobnie się zachowywali i mieli podobne zdanie, ale czy było to aż tak widoczne? -O tak! Odparł z przekonaniem elf cicho chichocząc na widok braku przekonania na twarzy swojego rozmówcy. - Z tego co wiem oboje odmieniliście nie do poznania światy w których mieszkacie, los innych nie jest ci obojętny co przed chwilą udowodniłeś, a uwierz mi to nie zawsze jest takie oczywiste u władców, no i za swoimi przyjaciółmi poszlibyście w ogień o czym chyba po wczorajszych wydarzeniach chyba nie muszę cię przekonywać. Czkawka był zaskoczony tymi słowami, nie spodziewał się że tak od razu zostanie rozgryziony przez Tringeana, w tym momencie zrozumiał że rozmawia z osobą, która naprawdę wiele przeszła. To co usłyszał podniosło go trochę na duchu za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywał się skupiając się na tym co usłyszał, a gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości spostrzegł spokojne i uważne spojrzenie Tringeana, który z cierpliwie czekał na jego odpowiedź jednocześnie kontemplując wschód słońca. Wydawał się zadowolony z tej chwili ciszy jaka między nimi zapadła. Przez chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali o Eragonie i jego samopoczuciu po czym znowu zapadła między nimi cisza, a niedługo potem Tringean przekonał się, że jego rozmówca zasnął jakby dopiero ta rozmowa przyniosła mu ulgę. Kawałek za nim leżał śpiący i zwinięty w kłębek Szczerbatek, zaś Saphira czuwała nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi poza swoim jeźdźcem, choć elf wiedział, że słuchała. -Saphiro chyba ty też powinnaś odpocząć, Eragonowi nic nie grozi, a on mi nie wybaczy jeśli z jego powodu będziesz się zaniedbywać. Smoczyca początkowo nie zareagowała, ale po chwili mierzenia wzrokiem bursztynookiego musiała mu przyznać rację, choć nie chciała opuszczać Eragona wiedziała, że będzie się o nią martwił gdy ją zobaczy. Jeszcze chwilę czuwała po czym korzystając z lekkiej bryzy skierowała się w stronę zatoczki gdzie mogła wygodnie się ułożyć i odpocząć. Tringean zaś spokojnie czekał na to co przyniesie nowy dzień. **** Astrid jak co dzień zauważyła, że Czkawka jak zwykle wstał wcześniej, chociaż patrząc na pozycję słońca wcale nie było tak wcześnie, więc czym prędzej się ubrała i zjadła pośpiesznie śniadanie i poszła nakarmić swoją smoczycę po czym razem ruszyły polatać. Ich pierwszym przystankiem była Twierdza, w której od samego rana pracował Pyskacz, któremu bardzo zależało na dostaniu się do ukrytej sali. Gdy tylko kowal ją dostrzegł pomachał jej na powitanie swoją protezą, która teraz pełniła rolę młota. -Witaj Astrid! Jak się miewasz? -Całkiem dobrze. Jak to wygląda? - Spytała blondynka wskazując na prace toczące się na około ziejącej w ścianie szczeliny. -Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Teraz ją powiększamy ręcznie, bo wymaga to precyzji, potem wzmocnimy strop i ściany. Widziałaś może Czkawkę od dłuższego czasu go szukam, bo może on ma jakiś pomysł jak pomóc mi z tym stropem, jest dość niestabilny, a nie chcę by za kilka lat nagle runął komuś na głowę. Astrid pokręciła głową, zastanawiając się gdzie znowu zniknęła nocna furia i jej jeździec. -Masz może jeszcze jakieś ważne sprawy, którymi Czkawka powinien się zająć? -Astrid, nie od dziś zastępuję wodza, więc potrafię sobie poradzić z codziennymi sprawami. -Wiking uśmiechnął sie do niej życzliwie. Faktycznie Pyskacz jeśli chciał naprawdę dobrze potrafił dopilnować wioski. Potem jego mina trochę spoważniała. -Ale jeśli powinien o czymś wiedzieć to to, że ludzie są trochę zaniepokojeni. Ten smok tego jeźdźca wczoraj przez cały dzień i noc nie odstępował chaty Gothi, a dzisiaj nikt go nie widział. Ludzie się martwią, że coś się stało, z resztą niewiele wczoraj ujawniliście. -Dowiem się o co chodzi. Wiesz dobrze Pyskacz, że wikingowie są porywczy, na razie wolimy nic nie mówić, bo powstaną plotki, a pamiętasz jak to się kończyło... Teraz wkraczamy na kompletnie nieznany grunt, więc musimy stąpać ostrożnie. Sądzę że na najbliższej naradzie uda nam się odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania. Pyskacz uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie rozumiejąc w czym rzecz. -Stoick dobrze was oboje przygotował... -Na to wspomnienie im obojgu zakręciła się łza w oku, która szybko zniknęła. Po chwili dwójka wikingów się pożegnała i Pyskacz wrócił do przerwanej pracy, a Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę i podleciała do Gothi. Blondynka rzeczywiście nigdzie nie zastała błękitnej smoczycy, natomiast jej oczom ukazał się ciekawy widok. Przed chatą leżał zwinięty Szczerbatek, zaś w samej chacie zastała Tringeana, który pomagał jednemu z wikingów opatrzyć ranę, gdy wiking ją spostrzegł przywitał się z nią po czym dodał: -Gothi chyba znalazła godnego następcę.- Odparł z uśmiechem. Rzeczywiście, gdy przyjrzała się jak ten zawiązuje opatrunek musiała przyznać, że tak dobrze potrafi robić to tylko uzdrowicielka. Wojowniczka postanowiła poczekać przy drzwiach, aż ten skończy zabieg po czym podeszła do niego bliżej. Bursztynooki elf zmierzył ją pogodnym wzrokiem i spytał -W czymś pomóc? Z tego co widzę, chyba nic ci nie dolega, ale domyślam się kogo możesz szukać. Tam jest. -Wskazał jej palcem kącik, w którym było ustawione łóżko, na którym leżał Eragon, a obok niego na krześle drzemał Czkawka. To ją zaskoczyło, wczoraj myślała, że zasnął razem z nią, ale pewnie udawał by jej nie martwić. Już ona sobie z nim porozmawia, ale najpierw obowiązki. -Możesz mi wyjaśnić co się dzieje? Gdzie Saphira i Gothi? Czemu przyjmujesz pacjentów? - Blondynka wskazała po kolei na niego, chatę i Czkawkę. -Może zacznę od początku. -Wskazał na krzesło proponując by usiedli, po czym uśmiechnął się zdając sobie sprawę jak dziwne były te ostatnie godziny.-Udało mi się przekonać Saphirę by odpoczęła i o świcie odleciała w stronę zatoczki gdzie wczoraj zaproponowaliście byśmy się zatrzymali. Gothi zaś wróciła od swoich pacjentów ledwie przed wschodem słońca, więc nie chciałem by ktoś jej przeszkadzał, a że znam się trochę na leczeniu to uznałem, że nie mogę odmówić nikomu pomocy. Jeśli chodzi o Eragona to prawie go straciliśmy, ale jest z nim lepiej tylko na razie jest nie przytomny, zaś Czkawka pojawił się u nas skoro świt. Widać było po nim wyraźnie, że miał ciężką noc i gdy dowiedział się, o tym jak ma się jeździec to trochę się rozluźnił i nim się spostrzegłem usnął równie mocno jak jego smok i tak jest do tej pory. Astrid po wysłuchaniu tego wszystkiego też się uśmiechnęła rozumiejąc rozbawienie Tringeana. Faktycznie miał ciekawy poranek. Pomiędzy nimi zapadła chwila milczenia, gdyż Astrid chciała przemyśleć swoje plany i zadania na rozpoczynający się dzień, zaś bursztynooki ciekawie się jej przyglądał. Zastanawiał się czy blondynka zdoła go czymś zaskoczy, a biorąc pod uwagę cały ranek mógł się spodziewać praktycznie wszystkiego. W pewnym momencie jego czuły słuch pochwycił ciche odgłosy, co natychmiast wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Odruchowo spojrzał na Astrid, ale ta dalej siedziała spokojnie wyglądając przez dzrzwi chaty, z których rozciągał się widok na wioskę, więc to nie ona była przyczyną dźwięku. Gdy się odwrócił okazało się, że wódz Berk się obudził, ale kiedy to się stało nie miał pojęcia. Czkawka zawsze miał lekki sen, lecz tym razem ostatnie wydarzenia i zmęczenie sprawiły, że nawet lądowanie smoka i rozmowy nie zdołały go obudzić, a tylko przywróciły mu jego zwykłą czujność. Nie dane mu jednak było nacieszenie się tym stanem. W pewnym momencie jego sen przerwało mruczenie, ale na pewno nie należące do Szczerbatka, bo znał je aż za dobrze, zaś to przypominało jakby mamrotanie. Gdy otworzył oczy i zrozumiał gdzie jest i co się dzieje, odkrył źródło odgłosów - Eragona. Jeździec zaczynał się chyba wybudzać mamrocząc coś bardzo niewyraźnie. Wódz nachylił się w jego stronę starając się pojąć sens niektórych słów. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł nic zrozumieć ale potem wychwycił kilka zwrotów: Nie, nie może to się tak skończyć jak z Oromisem, jak z Bromem... Eragon urwał i zaczął lekko się poruszać, ale zanim Czkawka zdołał zareagować jeździec zerwał się z łóżka budząc się z koszmaru. Młody wódz z zaskoczenia o mało co nie potknął się swoją protezą o krzesło, ale na szczęście szybko złapał równowagę w samą porę, by podtrzymać półprzytomnego Eragona, który nie mógł zapanować nad osłabionymi mięśniami i prawie upadł na stolik. Błyskawicznie u jego boku znalazła się Astrid i Tringean. Elf zaczął sprawdzać stan swojego pacjenta, a Astrid poszła obudzić Gothi. Czkawka przypatrywał się zabiegom Tringeana, czekając na werdykt. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za Eragona. Dziwiło go to, bo znał się z nim zaledwie od kilku dni, ale z drugiej strony przez ten czas wiele się wydarzyło... Właśnie do pokoju weszła uzdrowicielka, gdy usłyszeli i poczuli mocne łupnięcie co znaczyło, że Saphira do nich dołączyła. Gothi uważnie przyjrzała się jeźdźcowi, z aprobatą pokiwała głową, po czym bursztynooki coś do niej cicho powiedział i wskazał na Eragona, na co ona zareagowała wyraźną satysfakcją i poklepała go po plecach. Czkawka z Astrid byli w niemałej konsternacji, gdyż bardzo trudno komukolwiek było zyskać jej uznanie w sprawch uzdrowicielskich i najczęściej kończyło się to sińcami po jej lasce. Elf odszedł, usiadł na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce i zaprosił ich gestem by dołączyli, w tym czasie Gothi zajęła się badaniem Eragona, on zaś krótko streścił im jak wygląda jego sytuacja. -Jest bardzo osłabiony, ale ma się coraz lepiej. Niedługo powinien oprzytomnieć. Trochę czasu zajmie mu powrót do formy, po tym co przeszedł, lecz nic mu już nie grozi. - To dobrze. Astrid a ciebie co tu sprowadziło? -Szukałam ciebie, z resztą Pyskacz ma dobre wieści... Wieczorem może uda się nam dostać do ostatniej groty i potrzebuje twojej pomocy ze stropem. - Zaraz do niego polecę. Czy jest coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć? Czkawka spojrzał najpierw na Astrid i potem na Tringeana. Oboje pokręcili głowami, więc szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia, przelotnie zerkając w stronę Eragona, który ponownie stracił przytomność, po czym szybko razem ze Szczerbatkiem polecieli zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Gdy tylko Czkawka odleciał, wszyscy usłyszeli silne skrzypienie desek i drżenie, nim się zorientowali w chacie znalazła się wielka głowa Saphiry, która za wszelką cenę chciała zobaczyć swojego jeźdźca, gdyż jej też udzieliły się jego emocje. Tringean szybko jak było to możliwe wytłumaczył jej, że nic mu nie grozi i niedługo powinien się obudzić, co nieco uspokoiło smoczycę na tyle, że cofnęła się, ale nie odleciała. Astrid po dłuższej chwili również postanowiła odlecieć i porozmawiać z pozostałymi jeźdźcami,. Lepiej żeby na razie niczego nie chlapnęli, bo mogą być z tego kłopoty, zwłaszcza jeśli rozpowiadać swoje historie zaczną bliźniaki, albo Sączysmark. ' Nowe doświadczenia i odkrycia ' Astrid ruszyła na poszukiwanie jeźdźców i po kilku chwilach latania z Wichurą z jednego końca wioski na drugi, aż w końcu odnalazła ich wszystkich w Akademii zarówno głównych jak i rezerwowych zajętych zawziętą dyskusją. Wraz z jej przylotem wszystkie spory ucichły,zaś po wyczekujących spojrzeniach blondynka zorientowała się, że oczekują wyjaśnień od niej na temat wczorajszych wydarzeń.Postanowiła uciąć jak nożem wszystkie ich możliwe pytania, mówiąc z resztą praktycznie zgodnie z prawdą: -Wiem, że chcecie mnie wypytać o wszystko i to praktycznie można poczuć, ale niestety dopóki Eragon nie dojdzie do siebie niewiele mogę wam powiedzieć. Po tych słowach na twarzach jeźdźców odbił się zawód, natomiast takie wytłumaczenie uzyskało cichą aprobatę Valki, która cały czas była wśród jeźdźców. Po jeszcze odparowaniu kilku pytań od młodych jeźdźców wojowniczka odciągnęła swoich przyjaciół pozostawiając adeptów pod okiem Valki, która szybko zaczęła prowadzić codzienne zajęcia. Drużyna tym czasem skierowała się do domu wodza, który był idealnym miejscem na rozmowę. Wszyscy jeźdźcy rozsiedli się wygodnie wokół paleniska, zaś Astrid zaczęła dyskusję. -Wszyscy widzieliśmy wczoraj wiele niesamowitych i niezwykłych rzeczy i chyba nie muszę wam wyjaśniać, że... -Mamy siedzieć cicho i nie wzbudzać plotek ... - dokończyła za nią Szpadka. -Dokładnie. A skoro to jest jasne to możemy przejść na trochę inny temat. -Blondynka spojrzała na wiercącego się w miejscu Śledzika. -No pytaj odpowiem na tyle na ile będę mogła. -Dzięki. A więc z kim tak właściwie mamy do czynienia? Skąd pochodzi Eragon? No i nowy kompletnie nowy gatunek lub nawet rodzaj smoka. -Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo Saphira może nas zaskoczyć. -Po czym zaczęła po kolei opowiadać historię Eragona, powody dla, których przybył na Berk, aż do bitwy z łowcami. Gdy skończyła wpatrywały się w nią cztery pary niedowierzających i pełnych autentycznego szacunku oczu. No może z jednym wyjątkiem Sączysmark nadal nie mógł się pogodzić z perspektywą nowego jeźdźca zwłaszcza tak podobnego do Czkawki, choć i na nim cała opowieśc zrobiła wrażenie. -Tyle do odkrycia! Mnóstwo rzeczy, o których nie mamy pojęcia! Jeźdźcy,wyprzedzający nas o setki lat wiedzy i historii... -Śledzik zaczynał się coraz bardziej ekscytować, gdy drzwi do chaty się otworzyły i do środka wszedł nie kto inny jak wódz Berk. -Po całym zgromadzeniu i reakcji Śledzika wnioskuję, że już im wszystko powiedziałaś. Mam rację? -Absolutną! Co słychać u Pyskacza?- Spytała Astrid pytająco unosząc brew.Zanim Czkawka zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Sączysmark. -O co chodzi z Pyskaczem? Myślałem, że prawie skończył naprawy w twierdzy.- Czkawka zareagował zaskoczeniem, po czym przypomniał sobie wczorajszy dzień.Rzeczywiście nie zdążył im powiedzieć. -A więc wczoraj Pyskacz podczas prac w twierdzy odkrył ukrytą grotę, gdy runęła jedna ze ścian uszkodzonych przez Oszołomostracha. Udało mi się z pyskaczem opracować wzmocnienie stropu i jeszcze przed zmierzchem będziemy mogli się tam rozejrzeć. -Czyli Czkawka, chcesz nam powiedzieć, że przez kilka stuleci w naszej twierdzy znajdowała się grota, o której nikt nie miał pojęcia? -Spytał skonfundowany Mieczyk. -Ale to by znaczyło, że Berk ma o wiele dłuższą historię niż zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę. - Wtrącił się Śledzik z jeszcze szerzej otwartymi oczyma. -Tak i tak. -Odparł Czkawka. -To co teraz robimy? -Spytał zniecierpliwiony Śledzik, który najchętniej od razu poszedłby do teraz do twierdzy. -Minęło dopiero południe, a do wieczora mamy sporo czasu, więc wracamy do swoich zajęć. Śledzik pomożesz Pyskaczowi, bo i tak wiem, że byś nie odpuścił i do niego poszedł. Sączysmark ty polecisz do zatoki i powiadomisz naszych sojuszników, że razem z Astrid do nich zawitamy. Szpadka i Mieczyk wy lecicie do Gothi dowiedzieć się co jej potrzeba i co z Eragonem. Ja i Astrid idziemy pogadać z łowcami, może uda się dowiedzieć czegoś interesującego. -Jeźdźcy przyjęli taki rozkład obowiązków po czym zaczęli się rozchodzić. Czkawka zatrzymał na chwilę Sączysmarka w drzwiach. -Tylko proszę cię bądź możliwie najbardziej dyplomatyczny i nie palnij niczego głupiego. -Postaram się. **** Sączysmark przemierzał gwarną wioskę kierując się w stronę swojego Hakokła by podlecieć do Gothi. Młody Jorgenson postanowił posłuchać rady Czkawki by udał się do pobratymców Tringeana razem z nim, bo elf może znacząco mu pomóc w porozumieniu się. Nie minęła chwila, a Hakokieł już lądował na platformie tuż obok Saphiry, której jedno błękitne oko wpatrywało się prosto w niego. Poczuł jak jej wzrok przewierca go na wylot, aż przeszły go dreszcze. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dziwnie, ani nie był tak zachwycony i pełen szacunku przy spotkaniu z jakimkolwiek innym smokiem. Gdy udało mu się trochę opanować wszedł do chaty, gdzie zastało go pytające spojrzenie uzdrowicielki. -Spokojnie Gothi nikomu się nic nikomu nie stało. Szukam tylko Tringena, Trgena ... czy jak się on tam zwał. Gothi wskazała mu palcem na swój schowek gdzie trzymała leki, z którymi młody elf chciał się zapoznać i porównać z tymi jakie zna. Gdy Jorgenson szedł we wskazanym kierunku na chwilę skupił się na leżącym w pokoju nadal nieprzytomnym Eragonie. Wyglądał o wiele słabiej, pobladł, i wyraźnie było po nim wydać wycieńczenie jakie było skutkiem tej trucizny, a przecież oberwał tylko w ramię. Sączysmark wolał sobie nie wyobrażać jakby to się skończyło gdyby strzała dosięgnęła jednak Czkawki. Pomimo swej niechęci młody wiking czuł pewien szacunek dla odwagi jeźdźca. Po chwili zastał Tringeana we wskazanym miejscu, który słysząc, że nadchodzi od razu spytał: -W czym mogę pomóc? -Otwartość i wyraźnie dobry nastrój bursztynookiego zaskoczył trochę wikinga. - Yyy...Czkawka chciał bym udał się na wasz statek do zatoki, by dowiedzieć się czego wam potrzeba i uprzedzić o jego wizycie, z racji tego, że jest wodzem i ma inne obowiązki wysłał mnie. Prosił bym udał się tam z tobą by łatwiej było się nam porozumieć. -Czuł się nieswojo rozmawiając z Tringeanem, ale uznał, że będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego zachowania całkowicie odmiennego od tego jakie było mu znane. -Cóż Eragon ma się całkiem dobrze, a Gothi już nie śpi, więc myślę, że mogę sie zgodzić na rolę swego rodzaju tłumacza. Po czym ruszył za Sączysmarkiem w stronę Hakokła, zatrzymał się na chwilę przy Saphirze i powiedział do niej: -Nic mu nie będzie niedługo powinien się obudzić. Proszę nie przeszkadzaj Gothi i bądź cierpliwa. Popatrzył w jej błękitne oko po czym się roześmiał i podrapał ją na łuskach wokół oka tam gdzie lubiła, po czym dołączył do Sączysmarka na Hakokle. Jorgenson przypatrując się temu odniósł niemal wrażenie, że smoczyca z nim rozmawiała ale szybko odrzucił od siebie tak niedorzeczną myśl. Bursztynooki nalegał by po wylądowaniu poszli pieszo, co pozwoli uniknąć nerwowej reakcji załogi i da im czas porozmawiać. Tak też postąpili. Wiking poprowadził go prosto przez wioskę a potem skierował na leśną dróżkę prowadzącą w stronę zatoczki. Przez dłuższy czas panowała między nimi cisza, elf przystawał tylko co jakiś czas by przyjrzeć się niektórym roślinom jakie wzbudziły jego ciekawość. Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Sączysmark. -Astrid opowiedziała nam o dokonaniach waszych i Eragona, to wszystko to rzeczywiście prawda? -Nie jestem pewny co dokładnie powiedziała, ale przypuszczam, że mówiła prawdę, więc tak. Co do szczegółów najlepiej będzie jak Eragon sam o nich opowie. Rozumie was bardziej ode mnie i jemu najłatwiej będzie o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć. - Bursztynookiemu nie umknęła niechęć jaką wiking żywił do Eragona i też z tego powodu uznał, że takie rozwiązanie będzie najlepsze. -Rozumiem. Potem elf zaczął tłumaczyć jak ten powinien się zachować by nikogo nie urazić, co zajęło im reszte czasu aż do samego celu ich podróży. **** Czkawka razem z Astrid opuszczali celę, w której przetrzymywany był dowódca floty. Oboje byli zrezygnowani, gdyż ten nic nie wyjawił pomimo całej zdolności przekonywania Czkawki i siły nie tylko samych argumentów Astrid. Wszystko zawiodło. Właśnie wyszli na świeże późno popołudniowe powietrze gdy na Zębirogu pojawiło się rodzeństwo Thorston. - Jak się mają sprawy u Gothi?- Spytał Czkawka, gdy tylko ich smok wylądował. -Leków jej nie brak...- zaczęła Szpadka -tak jak nam sińców po spotkaniu z jej laską, zapomniałabyś dodać moja droga siostro. Co do naszego walecznego jeźdźca to nieprędko będzie zdolny do kolejnych wyczynów. Trzeba mu przyznać jest niesamowity...- Astrid widząc, że Mieczyk zaraz zacznie się rozpływać nad zdolnościami Eragona postanowiła mu przerwać. -Widzieliście może gdzieś Sączysmarka? -Bliźniaki tylko wzruszyły ramionami co starczyło za odpowiedź. -Ktoś nas szukał? -Dobiegło ich pytanie Tringeana, który właśnie się do nich zbilżał razem z Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka odczuł ulgę, że jednak Sączysmark go posłuchał i nie zrobił niczego głupiego, ale jedno spojrzenie na zmęczoną twarz elfa i błądzącego wzrokiem po ziemi Jorgensona szybko rozwiały jego wątpliwości. -Ja wam poszło? -Sączysmark uciekł wzrokiem, zaś Tringean stwierdził: -Starał się być bardzo dyplomatyczny, ale jednocześnie złamał prawie wszystkie zasady postępowania, o których mu mówiłem, a jego pytania i wtykanie nosa w każdy kąt, prawie wyczerpały cierpliwość Blodhgarma. Jeszcze chwila, a pewnie skończyłby za burtą. Na szczęście udało się nam zdobyć listę potrzebnych materiałów. Tringean poklepał pocieszająco po plecach Sączysmarka, co niewiele podniosło go na duchu i ten wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę z listą materiałów. Czkawka szybko przebiegł ją wzrokiem, większość materiałów była łatwo dostępna, ale z niektórymi mogą być problemy, będzie potem musiał się tym na spokojnie zająć. Zwiną kartkę po czym raźnie spojrzał na na swoich przyjaciół. -Idziemy zobaczyć co u Pyskacza i Śledzika? -W jego oku pojawił się ten jego charakterystyczny błysk. Spojrzał w stronę elfa.- Dziękuję za twoją pomoc. Tringeanie dziś chyba zbytnio pozwoliłem sobie wykorzystać twoją uprzejmość, powinieneś odpocząć. - Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc, jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebować to będę w domu Gothi. Po czym odwrócił się i skierował we wspomnianym kierunku, zaś jeźdźcy ruszyli w stronę Twierdzy, płonąc z ciekawości co mogą odkryć w zapomnianej grocie. **** Pierwszym co poczuł Eragon było osłabienie i ból głowy, zaś tuż po tym zalało go istne tsunami myśli i uczuć Saphiry, a po chwili dotarł do niego odgłos trzaskającego i pękającego drewna. Otworzył oczy i gdy obraz stał się wyraźny ukazał mu się zabawny widok. Gothi próbująca powstrzymać Saphirę przed wetknięciem głowy i reszty swojego ciała do chaty była naprawdę ciekawym widokiem, a moment gdy uzdrowicielka wylądowała na nosie smoczycy sprawił, że Eragon pomimo swojego samopoczucia musiał wybuchnąć śmiechem. W momencie gdy Gothi zorientowała się, że jeździec wrócił do żywych natychmiast straciła zainteresowania smoczycą. Najpierw sprawdziła czy nie ma temperatury, a on w tym czasie uspokoił swoją smoczą towarzyszkę, potem dowiedział się od kobiety, że jego objawy są normalne i niedługo ustąpią. Kiedy jeździec zajadał pierwszy od dłuższego czasu posiłek, do którego dostał kubek wzmacniających ziół do chaty wszedł jego przyjaciel - Tringean. Elf najpierw przyjrzał się z lekkim zaskoczeniem zniszczeniom poczynionym przez Saphirę, od razu zrozumiał, że coś się stało i zwrócił się w stronę wnętrza chaty. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga, gdy tylko zobaczył, że Eragon jest jednak zdrowy. -Nareszcie się obudziłeś, patrząc na te zniszczenia myślałem, że stało się coś złego, co było dość prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie cię straciliśmy. -Eragon zaśmiał się przypominając sobie scenę sprzed chwili, co poskutkowało sińcem po lasce Gothi. Jeździec tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. -Naprawdę jesteście do siebie niezwykle podobni. -Odparła trochę cierpko, lecz z rozbawieniem Saphira w jego myślach, jednocześnie posyłając mu obraz Czkawki. Eragon się opanował i spytał trochę zaniepokojony. -Czkawce nic się nie stało? -Naprawdę masz rację Saphiro. A odpowiadając, dzięki tobie ma się bardzo dobrze,no i stałeś się bohaterem całej wyspy. -Naprawdę? Spytał zaskoczony jeździec. Odpowiedziało mu tylko potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową. -Gdzie są wszyscy? Chciałbym trochę rozruszać moje obolałe mięśnie, jeśli oczywiście mogę?- Spojrzał pytająco na siwowłosą uzdrowicielkę. -Skoro już zjadłeś, to nie widzę problemu, dzięki temu resztki trucizny szybciej powinny przestać działać. -Jeśli chodzi ci o Czkawkę i jego znajomych to widziałem jak kierowali się w stronę twierdzy. Dodał bursztynooki. -Saphiro co myślisz o krótkim locie? Momentalnie uderzyła go jej radość i jasna jednoznaczna odpowiedź, i znowu wszyscy usłyszeli odgłos trzeszczącego drewna, więc czym prędzej całą trójką skierowali się do wyjścia, chcąc uniknąć dalszych zniszczeń. **** W twierdzy panowało niezwykłe napięcie. Wszyscy jeźdźcy na czele z Czkawką, Astrid i Pyskaczem stali podziwiając dzieło jakiego dokonali wspólnie kowal ze Śledzikiem, a sprawili się niesamowicie wręcz dobrze. Strop był solidnie wykonany, pęknięcia w skale zostały załatane porządną porcją gronklowej lawy, zaś u szczytu ziejącego przed nimi przejścia zmocowano grubą belkę z gronklowego żelaza a jej krańce wtopiono we wcięcia wykute w skalnej ścianie. Wódz obejrzał się na swoich przyjaciół po czym wyciągnął swój miecz i zapalił go iskrownikiem. Czujnym krokiem wszyscy razem ruszyli wgłąb dość ciemnego i zimnego aczkolwiek krótkiego korytarza. W powietrzu czuć było zalegający od nie wiadomo jak wielu wieków kurz ale powietrze zdawało się być świeże i czyste bez oznak wilgoci. Gdy dotarli do głównego pomieszczenia i rozstawili żarzące się miękkim blaskiem lampy dostrzegli je w pełnej krasie. Na środku pomieszczenia ustawione było biurko, przy ścianach zaś były postawione półki ze stertami książek, które leżały w zasadzie w każdym wolnym kącie, na jednej ze ścian wisiał miecz w pochwie, a tuż obok niego obraz wyspy widzianej z lotu ptaka a właściwie smoka. Podczas gdy Śledzik przeglądał wszystkie księgi zapisane w zupełnie nieznanym języku, reszta drużyny tymczasem podziwiała wszystko co tylko przyciągnęło ich uwagę, Czkawkę natomiast zainteresował pewien szczegół. W pewnym miejscu na jednej z półek brakowało książek, które spadły na ziemię, a sądząc po ilości kurzu na nich zgromadzonej stało się to nie tak dawno temu. Ale nie to przykuło jego uwagę, tylko wyryty w ścianie kształt przypominający ukryty schowek. Tuż przy jego boku pojawił się Pyskacz, który dostrzegł jego zaciekawienie. Obaj popatrzyli po sobie ze zrozumieniem, Czkawka odszedł o krok pozwalając działać kowalowi. Tymczasem do Wielkiej Sali wszedł Eragon z Gothi i Tringeanem. Przedjeźdźcem otworzyła się wielka przestrzeń w wydrążonej skale i choć nie mogła się ona równać ze wspaniałością dzieła krasnoludów, to jednak osobiście Eragon wolał to surowe piękno sali, w której się teraz znajdował. Przemierzając ją podziwiał piękne zdobienia w drewnie, pozawieszane na ścianach dekoracyjne chorągwie, portrety wodzów wraz z ich synami i drewniane ozdoby, ze smoczymi detalami. Wszystkie te szczegóły przypominały mu jego dom tak bardzo odległy ale cały czas tak bardzo wyraźny obraz Carvahall, które także miało podobnie surowy i prosty klimat. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, że naprawdę chciałby tu zamieszkać, że znalazł swoje miejsce. Saphira również podzielała jego odczucia. Po dłuższej chwili dotarli do końca sali gdzie znajdował się stół przy, którym odbywały się zapewne narady. Po prawej stronie dostrzegł świeżo co ukończone przejście do oddzielnej groty. Całą trojką ruszyli spokojnie ciemnym korytarzem a po chwili już znaleźli się we wnętrzu przytulnego pomieszczenia gdzie byli zgromadzeni pozostali jeźdźcy, ale nikt ich nie zauważył. Eragon podziwiał sterty książek i zaskoczyło go to, że rozpoznaje pismo umieszczone na grzbietach niektórych z nich, potem zaś chwilę obserwował bezowocne zmagania Pyskacza próbującego złamać kamienną zaślepkę blokującą dostęp do skrytki. Miał już się odezwać, jednak uprzedziła go siwowłosa uzdrowicielka, która otrząsnęła się z pierwszego wrażenia i przemówiła niezwykle ciepłym i pełnym radości zmieszanej z niedowierzania głosem: -A jednak istnieje! Wiedziałam! Przez te wszystkie lata cały czas była ukryta tuż pod naszym nosem. Wszyscy zebrani na dźwięk jej głosu obrócili się w ich stronę, z tak zdziwionymi minami, że zarówno Eragon, jak i Gothi nie mogli pohamować śmiechu.Uzdrowicielka gdy tylko opanowała atak wesołości pomachała ręką zapobiegając fali pytań, którą chcieli ją zasypać wikingowie. -Potem, potem wszystko wyjaśnię. Myślę, że mamy tu o wiele ciekawszą zagadkę przed sobą niż moje tajemnice. Popatrzyła na nich nieugiętym wzrokiem, uciszając wszystkie protesty poza jednym wyjątkiem. Oczywiście jako jedyny bez narażania się na spotkanie z jej laską mógł sobie pozwolić tylko sam wódz. -Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że wiedziałaś? Gothi westchnęła i zaczęła wyjaśniać spokojnym głosem: -Wiele lat temu , gdy byłam jeszcze młoda... czyli dość dawno temu, istniała legenda mówiąca właśnie o tym miejscu. Wiemy, że nasza wioska jest tu od przynajmniej ośmiu pokoleń, bo tylko z tego okresu zachowały się najstarsze przedmioty i nasza pamięć, co nie znaczy, że jej historia mogła być o wiele, wiele dłuższa. Teraz mamy przed sobą dowód. Pewna część legendy wspominała, że przed wiekami zanim przybyli tu nasi przodkowie mieszkał tu pewien samotny człowiek, lecz co się stało potem nie wiadomo. W sali zapadła cisza, zaś w umyśle Eragona odezwała się Saphira, która słuchała razem z Eragonem i w jej myślach zaczęły się pojawiać pewne przypuszczenia. Wspomniała mu też o reakcji Gothi na jego imię, które jakby jej coś przypominało... -To by zmieniło całą perspektywę, cały nasz sposób patrzenia na świat... znowu. -Czkawka z trudem przyjmował taki rozwój wypadków.Odwrócił się do kowala. - Pyskacz czy mógłbyś... mam dziwne przeczucie, że jest tam możemy znaleźć coś co może nam bardzo pomóc. Jednoręki kowal ponownie spróbował podważyć kamień, lecz nic to nie dało. -Może nie należy próbować złamać blokady... -W sali rozszedł się przyciszony głos Śledzika. Wszyscy spojrzeli z konsternacją na niego, po chwili przez twarz Eragona przebłysnął uśmiech. -Wiesz możesz mieć rację... - Jeździec podszedł do Czkawki stojącego tuż przy skrytce, kowal odsunął się z taktem pozwalając mu działać. Eragon pchnął blokadę, ale nic się nie stało, pchnął po raz drugi i znowu nic. Wtedy podszedł do niego Czkawka. -Może jak spróbujemy razem... - Spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jeździec tylko kiwnął głową. -Raz , dwa, trzy! -Obaj jednocześnie pchnęli, lecz znowu nic. Zaparli się mocniej i naparli z całej siły, Eragon napiął wszystkie mięśnie, aż do granic bólu jaki był gotów wytrzymać, i gdy już miał pozwolić sobie na rozluźnienie się i zrezygnowanie z tego pomysłu, kamień nagle drgnął... Eragon poczuł jak przez Saphirę przechodzi ten dziwny dreszcz, i jednocześnie usłyszeli głośny ryk Szczerbatka, dokładnie wtedy blokada puściła tak niespodziewanie, że obaj runęli na ziemię. W chwilę potem kolejne kamienie zaczęły usuwać się ze ściany... Gdy tylko obaj jeźdźcy podnieśli się spojrzeli na niesamowicie zaintrygowanych przyjaciół od razu odwrócili wzrok w to miejsce dostrzegając ogromny kamień i sterty notatek. Eragon z Saphirą i Tringeanem od razu pojęli co odnaleźli. W głowie jeźdźca i jego smoczycy wszystkie elementy układanki złożyły się w prawie kompletną całość. -To nie możliwe... - Z ust Eragona wyrwał się pełen niedowierzania szept... **** Przed ich oczyma pojawiło się to czego w najgłębszych i najbardziej szalonych myślach, marzeniach czy snach nawet nie śmieli przypuszczać. W kamiennym otworze widniało przed nimi krystalicznie czyste i zupełnie przezroczyste niczym najwspanialszy diament eldunari -smocze serce serc. Jedyne miejsce, w którym smok pochodzący ze świata Eragona mógł zachować całą swoją istotę nawet wtedy, gdy jego ciało dawno już przepadło. W nieprzeniknionej ciszy jaka zapadła po tym odkryciu, szept jeźdźca był aż nadto słyszalny. Spojrzenia wszystkich wikingów skupiły się na jego osobie, pełno było w nich zaciekawienia i milczącej prośby o wyjaśnienia. Eragon westchnął w duchu. Nadszedł czas by rozwiać wszystkie tajemnice. Lecz najpierw musi się przekonać z kim lub też czym ma do czynienia. Podszedł do dość pokaźnych rozmiarów jajowatego kryształu, i razem z pozostałymi eldunari sięgnął myślami wgłąb, lecz przez dłuższy czas nie mógł odnaleźć świadomości smoka i dopiero gdy skupił się jak tylko mógł najmocniej w tej chwili, poczuł ledwie tlące się myśli smoka, jakby ten pozostawał w uśpieniu. W tym właśnie momencie świadomość ta się rozszerzyła i zaczęła ogarniać ze wszystkich stron myśli jeźdźca, natychmiast w jego obronie stanęły pozostałe eldunari, co wywołało coś, co Eragon mógł uznać za szczere rozbawienie. Gdy o tym pomyślał rozbrzmiał w ich myślach niski, donośny pełen spokoju i dobroci głos smoka. -Witajcie przyjaciele! Wreszcie się spotykamy. Tak długo czekałem na ten moment. Eragon się zmieszał takim powitaniem, zaś pojawiło się pytanie, które zamiast niego wypowiedział Czkawka, który jak się okazało także dotknął eldunari nawiązując kontakt ze smokiem. -Spodziewałeś się nas, ale skąd mogłeś wiedzie... Przerwał mu smoczy odpowiednik śmiechu, a po nim ponownie zabrzmiał ten majestatyczny spokojny głos. - Od wielu już wieków wiedzieliśmy, że tylko Czkawka będzie w stanie połączyć świat ludzi i smoków. Nie wiedzieliśmy tylko, któremu się to uda. Och i witam cię Eragonie! Smok umilkł na chwilę i pochwycił niesamowite zaskoczenie jeźdźca, pozostałych eldunari i Saphiry. -Skąd znam twoje imię? Tylko Eragon mógłby poświęcić swój los dla dobra wszystkich ras Alagesii i zaryzykować wszystkim by ratować smoczy gatunek. Po raz kolejny się roześmiał, a jego słuchaczom odebrało mowę, Eragon razem z Saphirą zaczynali pojmować z jakim smokiem rozmawiają i z, którym jeźdźcem był on związany. Pod jeźdźcem niemal ugięły się nogi, a jego twarz z wrażenia pobladła przypominając jasną ścianę kamiennej groty. Głos po raz kolejny przemówił: -Wybaczcie mi moje niejasne wypowiedzi, ale po... -jego myśli pociemniały jakby smok próbował na szybko porachować ile to już lat minęło. - dobrych 10 wiekach od momentu gdy opuściliśmy Alagaesię zapomina się język i umysł zaczyna błądzić. Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię moją szeroką wiedzę... Otóż słuszne są wasze przypuszczenia,że jestem Bid'Daum i także to, że moim jeźdźcem był pierwszy spośród wszystkich następnych - Eragon I. Uprzedzając wasze pytania... Obserwowałem wasze drogi od samego początku i więcej was łączy niż przypuszczacie. Obaj jesteście niepozorni, często z tego powodu wiele wycierpieliście od innych, którzy w was nie wierzyli, lecz skrywacie sobie ogromną wolę walki, staracie się zawsze znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie z każdej nawet najgorszej sytuacji, gotowi jesteście poświęcić wszystko dla tego lub może lepiej powiedzieć kogo kochacie. Te cechy pozwoliły wam pokonać to co dla innych wydawało się niemożliwe do pokonania i zmienić świat jak tylko nielicznym było dane w historii. . Nieświadomie podjęliście się zadania jakiego mi z Eragonem nie udało się ziścić. Najciekawsze jest to, że uzupełniacie się moi drodzy przyjaciele, a świadczą o tym nawet wasze imiona. Otóż gdy na tę piękną wyspę przed kilkoma wiekami przybyli pierwsi spośród ludzi mój jeździec będąc świadomym jak bardzo jego imię jest unikatowe postanowił przyjąć to jedno z najbardziej niepozornych jakie istniało w ich społeczności, a brzmiało ono Czkawka. Tak więc Eragon I stał się Czkawką i w niewielu pismach znajdujących się w tym miejscu znajduje się jego pierwsze imię... Ale po kolei. Zacznijmy od początku a właściwie od środka. Lud zowiący sam siebie wikingami poszukiwał miejsca, w którym mógłby zacząć nowe spokojne życie. Gdy tu przybili, ich wódz był już sędziwym człowiekiem, a mój jeździec szybko zdobył jego zaufanie. Pozwolił im osiedlić się na tej wyspie Berg (jej nazwa wywodzi się od jej pięknego górzystego terenu jak i od przydomka wodza wikingów) i pomagał im jak tylko mógł. Kiedy przeszedł czas na starego Berga, w ostatniej swej woli poprosił by mój jeździec zaopiekował się jego ludźmi, gdyż tylko Eragowi ufali w równym stopniu jak rudobrodemu Bergowi. Niedlugo potem Eragon zakochał się z wzajemnością w jednej kobiecie, z którą wiódł długi i spokojny żywot przewodząc dzielnie swoim ludziom. Uczył ich współpracy z najróżniejszymi gatunkami smoków, które zdołaliśmy razem odkryć przez wiele lat podczas naszych misji. Niestety jedna z naszych przygód nie poszła po naszej myśli i jedyne co mogłem zrobić, by ocalić mego jeźdźca to poświęcić się samemu. Zdążyłem jednak oddać mu moje eldunari dzięki czemu nadal pozostaliśmy złączeni. Niedługo potem odnaleźliśmy tę wyspę. Eragon a w zasadzie Czkawka I również poświęcił swe życie odważnie broniąc przed napadem innego plemienia. Dzięki jego poświęceniu ocalało Berg i najbliżsi Czkawki - jego żona i dzieci. Po jego odejściu grota ta, została zapieczętowana zgodnie z wolą Czkawki i jego rodziny. Stało się tak by nikt nie mógł odkryć mojego istnienia do czasu gdy nie pojawią się kolejni smoczy jeźdźcy. Współcześni mieszkańcy nie byli jeszcze gotowi na ten rodzaj wiedzy, a było też wielu, którzy mogliby wykorzystać moją wiedzę, przeciw ludziom i smokom. Tak spędziłem kolejne dziesiątki a może już i setki lat obserwując jak delikatny pokój między ludźmi i smokami upada, zmieniając się w wojnę z kilkoma drobnymi okresami spokoju. Taki stan rzeczy trwał aż do pewnego dnia, gdy pojawiłeś się ty - kolejny Czkawka spośród wielu, lecz wyjątkowy. W chwili gdy stanąłeś przed wyborem postąpiłeś słusznie, to właśnie wtedy odezwało się i doszło do głosu twoje dziedzictwo potomków mojego jeźdźca Eragona/Czkawki I... Głos umilkł na chwilę jakby oceniając ile może im powiedzieć w tej chwili, po czym dodał na pożegnanie. -Chyba na dziś wystarczy lekcji historii. Myślę, że macie dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia i przedyskutowania, a ty Eragonie powinieneś odpocząć, ledwie trzymasz się na nogach i choć nie mam już oczu to czuję twoje zmęczenie. Odpocznijcie. Będę na was czekał, gdyż jest wiele rzeczy, o których powinniście wiedzieć, ja tymczasem wreszcie będę mógł po tak długim czasie porozmawiać z moimi braćmi. Nawet nie wiecie jak ciężko jest żyć tak długo w samotności... Jego głos zaczął się oddalać i po chwili całkowicie zanikł. Eragon z trudem był zdolny zrozumieć to czego się przed chwilą dowiedział i nie był w tym osamotniony Saphira miała identyczne odczucie, ale w głębi tryskała radością zmieszaną z troską o niego. Pod wpływem jej reakcji uśmiechnął się, z trudem otwierając oczy spoglądając na równie zmęczonego i niedowierzającego Czkawkę. Faktycznie wódz Berk miał jeszcze większe powody do bólu głowy, w końcu nie co dzień się dowiadujesz, że jesteś potomkiem nie byle kogo, bo pierwszego i jednego z najpotężniejszych jeźdźców smoków w historii. Obaj jeźdźcy spojrzeli po sobie ze zrozumieniem, po czym odwrócili się do pytających spojrzeń pozostałych jeźdźców. Na szczęście wymiana myśli była tak szybka, że ci nie zdążyli się zaniepokoić. Czkawka spojrzał na Eragona poważnym wzrokiem i odparł lekko niepewnym z wrażenia głosem. -Chyba musimy porozmawiać. -Zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności.Nadszedł czas wszystko wyjaśnić. **** Uwaga wszystkich była skupiona na dwóch jeźdźcach, którzy teraz podeszli do biurka, rzeźbionego w najróżniejsze roślinne motywy i zasiadła na podobnie pięknie wykonanych krzesłach, zaś reszta jeźdźców wprost pękając od pytań usiadła tam gdzie tylko kto mógł. Czkawka czekał spokojnie uważnie się przyglądając Eragonowi, zbierającemu myśli i zastanawiającego się od czego ma zacząć. Z pomocą przyszła mu Saphira. -Powiedz im coś o eldunari, by zaspokoić ich ciekawość, a potem zacznij naszą historię od początku ze wszystkimi szczegółami. -Dziękuję ci. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Smoczyca zaśmiała się gardłowo. Ale nic nie odparła. Eragon wciągnął głośno powietrze, ale nim zdążył wydobyć choćby słowo, padło pytanie Mieczyka, który już nie mógł wytrzymać tej pełnej napięcia ciszy. -O co chodzi? Co to takiego, że zaniemówiliście? No? -Właśnie o co tu chodzi? -dodała solidarnie jego siostra. Eragon po raz kolejny wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął długą historię. -Macie słuszność podejrzewając, że jest to coś ważnego... otóż moi drodzy odnaleźliście właśnie najpilniej strzeżony sekret naszego świata - eldunari. Czym ono jest? Jest całą świadomością smoka zamkniętą w takim właśnie krysztale, który pozwala mu trwać pomimo tego, że jego ciało dawno przestało już istnieć. Sądzę że może tutaj to potwierdzić zarówno mój przyjaciel Tringean, jak i Czkawka, który się przed chwilą osobiście o tym przekonał. Obaj potwierdzili jego słowa wywołując niesamowitą konsternację na twarzach jeźdźców, Eragon zaś kontynuował.- Pominąłem w poprzedniej opowieści wiele ważnych szczegółów o Alagaesii, by móc was przygotować na pewne informacje, ale wobec ostatnich dni chyba nie ma to już sensu. Otóż tak jak dla was naturalne są wiatry, sztormy i prądy morskie, tak w Alagaesii naturalna jest też magia, istnieje ona w zasadzie od samego jej powstania... -Przerwał mu śmiech Sączysmarka, a twarze pozostałych z wyjątkiem Czkawki także wyrażały rozbawienie. Pociągła twarz elfa przybrała pewien drapieżny uśmiech, gdyż wiedział on doskonale co się za chwilę stanie i jak bardzo wikingowie się mylą w swoim osądzie. Wtedy właśnie Eragon wstał i odsunął się na tyle by móc dobyć miecza, co bardzo zaskoczyło wandali, lecz to było nic w porównaniu z chwilą gdy Eragon wypowiedział jedno krótkie słowo: ''-Brisingr!'' a klinga stanęła w błękitnych płomieniach. Wikingowie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaś w przypadku Sączysmarka i bliźniaków również ustami, patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na to co się stało na ich oczach. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał łagodny śmiech Tringeana, a także Saphiry w myślach jej jeźdźca. Astrid i Valka wykazywały mniejsze zaskoczenie, gdyż zdążyły już trochę go poznać. Czkawka również był pod wrażeniem, ale zachowywał spokój chociaż w głowie przewijały mu się setki myśli i paliła go ciekawość. Jeździec upewniwszy się, że wywołał pożądany efekt wypowiedział cichy zwrot: ''-Brising letta!'' Po,którym to ogień zgasł. -Jak sami widzieliście jestem z wami szczery i magia faktycznie istnieje... no przynajmniej w Alagaesii. Niestety gdy przekroczyliśmy jej granicę, utraciliśmy większość naszej mocy i podejrzewam, że możemy stracić ją całkowicie. Jest to dla nas ciężka wiadomość, lecz odkąd przybyłem na Berk i odkryłem jak wiele udało wam się osiągnąć, tylko dzięki własnej pomysłowości widzę dla nas nadzieję. Z dobrych wieści mogę powiedzieć, że na razie smoki zachowały swoją siłę i zdolności, więc możemy na nich polegać. Skoro już wiecie o tych dwóch szczególnych tajemnicach pozwólcie, że opowiem wam o Alagaesii w pełnej jej krasie i naszej "skromnej" roli w jej historii.... Tak Eragon zaczął swoją opowieść ogarniając ruchem ręki siebie, Tringeana i eldunari Bid'Dauma, zatrzymał się na chwilę śmiejąc się szczerze przy wymawianiu słów o ich "skromnej roli". Nowy Poczatek Nad Berk dawno zapadł już zmrok, ucichły odgłosy wioski, przygasły lampy i pochodnie targane wiatrem i niesioną przez niego mgłą znad morza. Jedynym miejscem gdzie panowało poruszenie była twierdza, a właściwie ostatnie z jej pomieszczeń. Nowo odkryta grota była dość obszerna lecz nie przesadnie. Ściany były obstawione półkami i regałami pełnych książek oraz zwojów, które również zajmowały znaczną część podłogi. Na nielicznym wolnym skrawku kamiennej ściany widniał srebrny miecz o eleganckiej klindze, przeznaczonej do zadawania szybkich pchnięć.Tuż obok niego wisiał namalowany majestatyczny widok wyspy z lotu smoka. Pod nimi ustawione było stare drewniane łóżko o delikatnych, regularnych roślinnych zdobieniach, na którym teraz przesiadywała Gothi razem z Astrid, Valką i Pyskaczem, nieco bardziej na środku znajdowało się dość masywne biurko i dwa krzesła również przyozdobione w pnące się po ich elementach rośliny. Zostały one zajęte przez wodza i jeźdźca Saphiry. Tuż obok łóżka miejsce uszykowali sobie Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark. W pomieszczeniu słabnące lampiony dawały już tylko lekko złotawą poświatę tworząc we wnętrzu tajemniczą atmosferę idealnie pasującą do przytaczanych przez Eragona przygód. Ten zaczął opowiadać po kolei zaczynając od przybycia poszczególnych ras na kontynent, przez pierwszy konflikt pomiędzy elfami i smokami, po pokój zawarty między nimi, dzięki któremu powstali smoczy jeźdźcy. Po wprowadzeniu ich w początki powstania jeźdźców wyjaśnił wandalom przebieg życia swojego imiennika - Eragona I od momentu zawarcia pokoju, aż po dotarcie na Berk i jego bohaterską śmierć. Czkawka uznał, że chce wyjawić to czego dowiedział się o swoim pochodzeniu co radośnie poruszyło jego przyjaciół, a w szczególności Astrid i Valkę, która nigdy nie przypuszczała, że coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć. Po pierwszym zaskoczeniu jej twarz się wygładziła, po czym z uśmiechem stwierdziła, że to wiele wyjaśnia i wymieniła porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie z synem. Z biegiem kolejnych słów i przygasających lamp Eragon przytoczył wspomnienia eldunari ze złotej ery smoczych jeźdźców, aż dotarł do momentu ich upadku oraz tragedii jaka spotkała ich samych, oraz całą krainę wraz z objęciem władzy przez Galbatorixa i jego popleczników. Nie ukrywał niczego dokładnie wyjaśniając jak Galbatorix dzięki swojemu sprytowi i sile przechwytywanych eldunari pokonywał kolejnych jeźdźców. Opisał okrucieństwo i zniszczenie jakiego dokonali oni chcąc zniszczyć jeźdźców, a także to jak niemal doprowadzili smoczy gatunek do wymarcia. Ten szczególny fragment był dla jego słuchaczy szczególnie ciężki, więc postarał się przejść możliwie płynnie do historii o tym jak Vardeni w sojuszu z elfami i krasnoludami odzyskali jedno z ocalałych jaj, oraz to jak trafiło ono w jego ręce. Potem już szybko i z dużym wsparciem wspomnień Saphiry streścił wandalom najważniejsze przygody, odkrycia, bitwy i pojedynki prowadzące ich do ostatecznej bitwy o Uru'baen i to jak wspólnie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i eldunari zdołali złamać potęgę Galabtorixa i pokonać go. W końcu późną nocą, gdy zarówno wandale, jak i on sam byli już mocno zmęczeni zakończył swoją historię tym dlaczego musiał opuścił Alagaesię i opisał swoją misję jakiej się podjął razem ze swoimi elfickimi przyjaciółmi. Wikingowie nie zadawali pytań głównie z powodu zmęczenia, które nie pozwalało im w pełni zrozumieć tego co usłyszeli, za co jeździec był bardzo im wdzięczny, gdyż czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a jego głos praktycznie odmówi mu posłuszeństwa. Wszyscy byli tak zmęczeni i pragnęli odpocząć, że jednomyślnie zadecydowali, iż spędzą noc w Twierdzy tak by nikogo nie budzić. Wczesnym rankiem gdy słońce już się wychyliło poza granicę horyzontu obudziły ich odgłosy codziennego życia na Berk. Jedyną osobą jaka smacznie kontynuowała swój sen był Sączysmark Jorgenson, którego na nogi postawiło dopiero rodzeństwo Thoston, które wpadło na "genialny" pomysł by przenieść go do głodnego i zdenerwowanego Hakokła i wrzucić po prostu jeźdźca na smoczy grzbiet. Ten lot był niezapomniany nie tylko dla samego Sączysmarka. Jeźdźcy jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli by Hakokieł tak szybko leciał, przy okazji sprawiając po drodze kilka kąpieli swojemu jeźdźcowi, gdy starał się złowić parę ryb na śniadanie. Ten widok przypomniał również i pozostałym o ich obowiązkach wobec swoich własnych smoków. Czkawka miał najbliżej ze wszystkich, gdyż Szczerbatek wiernie na niego czekał, najpierw na powitanie przygważdżając go do ziemi i liżąc od stóp do głów, by zaraz potem prawie go wrzucić na swój grzbiet i porwać w powietrze. Reszta smoczych jeźdźców dotarła do swoich przyjaciół chwilę później i już niedługo wszyscy znaleźli się w powietrzu. Saphira co prawda mogła polować bez jeźdźca ale bardzo chciała razem z nim cieszyć się lotem, a on sam nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Tak oto właśnie cała grupa jeźdźców i ich smoków spędziła poranek na wspólnym lataniu i łapaniu ryb, a gdy już smoki się najadły i mieli już wracać, Czkawka spoglądając na przemoczonych ale rozradowanych przyjaciół wpadł na pewien pomysł, przekornie wpatrywał się w Sączysmarka, Astrid i Eragona i rzucił w ich stronę: -Kto pierwszy dotrze do mojej chaty dostaje podwójną porcję śniadania. Śmiejąc się poklepał Sczerbatka po szyi i razem runęli z przerażającą szybkością w dół w stronę wyspy. Jeźdźcy z chęcią przyjęli wyzwanie i wizję dokładki od samego wodza ruszając za nim w pościg. Ścisłą czołówkę utworzyli Astrid z Wichurą oraz Eragon i Saphira, którzy niemal siedzieli na ogonie Nocnej Furii, zaś tuż za nimi pędzili Smark, bliźniaki i Valka. Wszystkie smoki opadały z przerażającą szybkością coraz bliżej morza, zaś Saphira i Wichura leciały tak blisko siebie, że żadna ze smoczyc nie mogła zdobyć przewagi, w pewnym momencie Astrid krzyknęła w stronę Eragona ze śmiechem: -Łap go! Chcę to zobaczyć jeszcze raz! Eragon zaśmiał się tylko i razem z Saphirą przyśpieszyli, a Astrid zwolniła trochę Wichurę równając się z pozostałymi. Sączysmark nie wytrzymał i wybuchł: -Co ty robisz Astrid?! Czemu puszczasz go przodem?! -Uspokój się Smark! Tylko Saphira jest zdolna wyprzedzić Szczerbatka, stąd mam idealny widok, a czeka nas wspaniałe widowisko. Po prostu podziwiajcie... - Ledwie skończyła a została zalana lawiną pytań Śledzika jak to możliwe, bliźniaki zaczęły dopingować liderów, a Smark rzucił tylko krótkie ,,Ja się nie poddam!" i ruszył w dalszy pościg.Valka postąpiła zgodnie z jej radą uważnie podziwiając ich zmagania. Eragon i Czkawka pędzili łeb w łeb w stronę wybrzeża, i na moment przed tym jak wyrównali lot Eragon krzyknął do Czkawki: -Astrid chce znowu zobaczyć nasz pokaz! Czkawka donośnie się zaśmiał i stwierdził: -Nie możemy jej tego odmówić! W tym właśnie momencie smoki wyrównały lot po czym ponownie zaczęły się wznosić by zrobić kilka beczek. Eragon czuł każdy najmniejszy ruch Saphiry oraz jej ekscytację i chęć wygranej. Z całych sił ją dopingował i pomagał jej koordynować ich wspólny pokaz zdolności razem z Czakwką i Szczerbatkiem. Gdy po raz kolejny oba smoki się wzniosły po pokazie beczek obaj jeźdźcy dostrzegli cel i ruszyli z całą prędkością w ich kierunku. Sapira i Szczerbatek opadali niemal pionowo mocno przyciskając skrzydła do ciała tak by móc wyrównać dopiero w ostatniej chwili. W pewnym momencie Eragon dostrzegł jak Czkawka odpina się od siodła szykując się do wyskoczenia z niego. To nie możliwe! W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję i także szykował się do tego samego manewru. Eragonie nawet o tym nie myśl! Usłyszał złowieszcze ostrzeżenie od Saphiry, ale był już gotowy. Wtedy właśnie obok nich niebezpiecznie blisko pojawił się Hakokieł i wtedy już obaj jeźdźcy nie mieli wyboru - skoczyli. Saphira zaryczała z całej siły i odepchnęła Hakokła na bezpieczną odległość.Czkawka szybko rozwinął swe smocze skrzydła, wtedy usłyszał ryk i dostrzegł, że nie leci sam. W jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie i wściekłość na Smarka za to , że ten podleciał za blisko i na Eragona, że się wypiął z siodła. Chciał złapać Eragona i udało mu się, ale ten się wyrwał krzycząc, że wie co robi i żeby mu zaufał. Wódz wbrew sobie posłuchał jeźdźca i kontynuował wyścig, trzymając się blisko niego zachodził w głowę co ten kombinuje. W tym samym czasie Eragon usłyszał od Saphiry jak bardzo jest nieodpowiedzialny, czując jednocześnie jej strach i gniew. Posłał jej obrazy tego co chce zrobić, a ona zgodziła się z nim odpuszczając mu wykład do momentu, aż będzie po wszystkim. Ziemia była coraz bliżej i tuż przed momentem, w którym mieli się z nią zderzyć złapali się swoich siodeł i ponownie dosiedli smoków, które poderwały się w górę wykonując przewrót przez grzbiet, tracąc resztę prędkości i lądując na placu przed twierdzą. Eragon czuł się wspaniale podobnie jak Czkawka, udało im się wylądować jednocześnie, a reszta stawki została niewiele za nimi w tyle. Obaj szybko wyskoczyli z siodła, pierwszy odezwał się Czkawka: -Czyli chyba nikt z nas nie zgarnął podwójnej porcji co? Eragon spojrzał na niego z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy mówiąc: -Czy mi się zdawało czy mówiłeś o tym kto pierwszy dotrze do twojej chaty? A my jesteśmy przed Twierdzą nieprawdaż? Czkawka wybuchnął śmiechem i ruszyli biegiem w jej stronę. Jak się okazało Czkawka był godnym przeciwnikiem, gdyż nawet to że Eragon posiadał większe zdolności fizyczne dzięki swojej przemianie nie pomagało mu to prześcignąć Czkawki. Wszystko rozstrzygnęło się tuż pod samymi drzwiami, gdzie Eragon doskoczył do nich pierwszy i je otworzył. Niestety Czkawka nie zdołał się zatrzymać na śliskiej od rosy trawie. Eragon to dostrzegł i spróbował uskoczyć, ale nie zdążył i jeździec wpadł na niego z całym impetem tak, że obaj niemal dosłownie wlecieli do środka, aż na pierwsze stopnie schodów. Nim którykolwiek z jeźdźców zdążył się podnieść reszta jeźdźców na czele z Astrid i Sączysmarkiem właśnie wpadła w drzwi chaty. Jeźdźców wbiło w podłogę z zaskoczenia. Eragon leżał wciśnięty w schody i próbował pomóc Czkawce się podnieść, obaj co chwilę pojękiwali i śmiali się z całej sytuacji. Gdy wreszcie udało im się wspólnymi siłami stanąć na nogach jeźdźcy zrozumieli czemu tak trudno było im wykonać tak prostą czynność. Okazało się, że między "skrzydło" Czkawki wplątała się ręka Eragona i trochę utknęła. Dopiero stojąc na własnych nogach dostrzegli obecność reszty jeźdźców. -Umm.. pomoże ktoś? Spytał lekko zmieszany całą sprawą Czkawka. Na pomoc przyszła im Astrid, która mając dwie wolne ręce i dobry widok wyplątała rękę, a właściwie rękaw tuniki Eragona, która zakleszczyła się w mocowaniu jednego ze skrzydeł. Zarówno Eragona jak i Czkawkę, oraz bliźniaków bawiła cała ta sytuacja swoją niedorzecznością. Eragon był tak rozbawiony, że musiał co chwila przerywać to co chciał powiedzieć, by pochichotać. -Okazuje się, że dla jeźdźca... jeźdźca smoków najniebezpieczniejszym miejscem jest... ziemia... no bo patrzcie... skakaliśmy z grzbietu smoka, łapaliśmy siodło, nieomal roztrzaskaliśmy się o ziemię ale...HA HA HA!... ale dopiero prawdziwe się poobijaliśmy biegnąc niemal prostą drogą! Znów wybuchnął dłuższym atakiem chichotu razem z rozbawionymi wikingami. Gdy atak trochę ustał podekscytowany Śledzik w końcu spytał: -Który z was wygrał? Bo z tego co widzieliśmy walka była zacięta. Eragon znowu zachichotał, ale szybko się opanował. Obaj jeźdźcy spojrzeli po sobie i jeździec Nocnej Furii odpowiedział: -Zobaczycie za chwilę, ale teraz śniadanie. Chodźcie. Dzisiaj moja i Astrid kolej na robienie jedzenia, no chyba, że chcecie pomóc to będzie szybciej. Eragon solidarnie się zgłosił, tak jak Śledzik i Thorstonowie, jedynie Sączysmark się chwilę opierał. W ten sposób niedługo potem jeźdźcy zasiedli do śniadania składającego się z kurczaka, ryb, świeżych warzyw i herbaty do picia. Astrid przyniosła jedną dodatkową porcja zawierająca wszystko po trochu. -A więc do kogo należy ten talerz? -Możesz mi go podać Astrid... -Odparł Czkawka, wprowadzając przyjaciół w błąd. Bliźniaki zaczęły już lekko wiwatować, podobnie i reszta jeźdźców. Szybko jednak ucichli w zaskoczeniu, gdy Czkawka podjął dalej. -Obiecałem, wam, że zwycięzca dostanie z moich rąk tą porcje, a więc słowa dotrzymuję. Dzięki za świetny wyścig Eragonie! Astrid Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, zaś reszta jeźdźców zaczęła wiwatować po pierwszym zaskoczeniu, że komukolwiek udało się w końcu prześcignąć ich wodza. W chwilę potem zwycięzca został zalany falą pytań o Saphirę, na które dość szybko odpowiedział, gdyż też na wiele z nich nie potrafił jej udzielić.A potem razem z Czkawką słuchali relacji przyjaciół o tym jak świetnie udało im się wykonać manewry, a gdy rozmowa doszła do momentu o skakaniu z siodła, Czkawka przerwał i spojrzał pełnym irytacji wzrokiem na jeźdźca ponocnika, a potem szturchnął Eragona. -A właśnie skoro jesteśmy już przy skakaniu z siodła... Sączysmark co ci strzeliło do głowy by tak blisko podlatywać co? A ty czemu się wypiąłeś z siodła, przecież nie masz "smoczych skrzydeł"?! Sączysmark wzruszył ramionami i odparł, że chyba po prostu ich trochę zniosło, ale Saphira ich odepchnęła na bezpieczną odległość. Wtedy wyczekujące odpowiedzi spojrzenie padło na Eragona, który nie był tym do końca przejęty. -Czkawka proszę cię nie musisz robić mi wykładów, Saphira i tak da mi za to niezłą nauczkę. Z resztą zapominasz o ważnym szczególe nawet gdyby Sapira mnie nie złapała, to mogłem użyć magii. Sam też wspominałeś, że wiele razy znajdowałeś się w tej sytuacji nie mając jeszcze skrzydeł. Tym razem to Eragon wyczekująco wpatrywał się w Czkawkę. W końcu wódz uległ pod jego spojrzeniem. -Dobra masz mnie! Zapomnij o tym co mówiłem. Jesteś jak mój ojciec on też potrafił mnie złamać tym swoim spojrzeniem. -A ty sprawiłeś się jak mój. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o reprymendy za moją lekkomyślność, więc można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy kwita. Jeźdźcy wybuchnęli szczerym śmiechem. Eragon trochę spoważniał przypominając sobie o wszystkich wczorajszych wydarzeniach.- Zdaje się, że nie udało mi się skończyć opowieści i nie wiecie jeszcze kilku rzeczy. To o czym mam opowiedzieć? Wszyscy jeźdźcy spojrzeli w kierunku Śledzika, który jak zawsze miał wiele pytań. Reakcja znajomych nieco go zaskoczyła ale szybko odzyskał rezon i po chwili zastanowienia spytał: -Eldunari? Czym one tak właściwie są? Wczoraj tylko o nich wspomniałeś. Eragon pokiwał głową z jednej strony z uznaniem dla jego wymowy, a z drugiej pokazał przez to, że spodziewał się takiego pytania. -Co mogę powiedzieć o nich więcej to tylko to, że eldunari jest nierozłączną częścią organizmu smoka, i może ona zostać uwolniona w zasadzie w każdej chwili. Młodzi rekruci nie są jednak o tym uczeni zbyt wcześnie, bo eldunari rośnie przez cały czas wraz ze smokiem i jeśli zostanie usunięte przedwcześnie to jego moc i przestrzeń będzie bardzo ograniczona przez jego wielkość. To tyle ile wiem, jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej będziesz musiał porozmawiać z Saphirą, ale smoki mają swoje tajemnice i nawet swoim jeźdźcom nie mówią do końca o wszystkim. Śledzik słysząc ostatnie zdanie spojrzał z rosnącym zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem na Eragona. Z resztą nie tylko on za jego zdziwioną reakacją podążyli także Sączysmark i rodzeństwo Thorston. -Nie chcesz chyba nam powiedzieć, że smoki potrafią mówić? - Odparł z rosnącym rozbawieniem i ironią Sączysmark, patrząc na jeźdźca z pewnym politowaniem. Eragon puścił mimo uszu całą ironię w głosie Jorgensona i spojrzał szczerze zaskoczony na Czkawkę i jego najbliższych. -Nie powiedzieliście im?! - Nie było okazji, poza tym lepiej by sami się przekonali. - Powiedział Czkawka z szelmowskim uśmiechem i radosnym błyskiem w oku. Eragon w duchu przyznał mu rację. Poza tym jeśli zareagują na kontakt tak jak Czkawka... Skupił się na nawiązaniu kontaktu ze smoczycą. Nadal była na niego obruszona i zdenerwowana, ale dla dobra sprawy zgodziła się i następne słowa usłyszeli już wszyscy: -Niech będzie, zgoda. Nie myśl tylko sobie, że tak łatwo ci odpuszczę za twoje dzisiejsze wyczyny. -Na początku wszyscy zgromadzeni zareagowali autentycznym zaskoczeniem i w wypadku Eragona przerażeniem, gdyż jego smoczyca nie rzuca słów na wiatr. A miał już cichą nadzieję, że mu się upiecze, ale jednak nic z tego. Po chwili wszyscy wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, Eragon wraz z rodziną Czkawki w reakcji na widok min pozostałych jeźdźców, zaś jeźdźcy z powodu uwagi poczynionej przez smoczycę. Śledzik popatrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Eragona i wodza wandali. -Czkawka zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo zaawansowany jest ten gatunek? -Nawet nie wiemy jak bardzo. Co jest kolejnym powodem czemu warto pomóc Eragonowi, i nie muszę wam mówić, że nie powinniśmy tego rozgłaszać. Musimy chronić tą wiedzę za wszelką cenę.Jeźdźcy skinęli głowami poważniejąc i na powrót skupiając się na Eragonie. - Co jeszcze was ciekawi? Tym razem to Czkawka chciał zabrać głos. -Hm... Może powiesz o tym co się wydarzyło, gdy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem. -Właściwie to czemu nie... Saphira własnymi siłami nie zdołałaby się szybko uwolnić z fal, nie przy takim zmęczeniu po długich zmaganiach ze sztormem. Gdy się spotkaliśmy, wzniosłem z przezorności barierę ochronną wokół nas gdyby nasze spotkanie nie przebiegło zbyt życzliwe, lub wydarzyłoby się coś niespodziewanego... W momencie gdy zderzyliśmy się z wodą to właśnie ta bariera nas wyhamowała, ale ilość energii jakiej to wymagało dalece przekraczała moje możliwości, szczególnie po tym jak opuściliśmy Alagaesię. Powiem krótko... gdyby w ostatniej chwili eldunari nie przejęłyby podtrzymania tej osłony to byłoby po mnie. Na szczęście wkroczyły w samą porę, ale i tak musiałem ponieść konsekwencje, które już sam widziałeś. Czkawka pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, jakby jeździec tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Wódz rozejrzał się po swoich przyjaciołach i stwierdził, że wszyscy zdążyli już się najeść, więc pomachał ręką nie pozwalając na kolejne pytania. -No na razie starczy, mamy swoje obowiązki i powinniśmy ich dotrzymać. A właśnie Eragonie dołączysz do nas w zatoczce. Chciałbym pomóc wam się tam urządzić i ustalić czego wam potrzeba. -Ten tylko skinął mu głową, po czym wszyscy zajęli się sprzątaniem po posiłku i ruszyli każdy w swoją stronę. Zanim Eragon zdążył wyjść na świeże powietrze by przemyśleć jak ma dalej postąpić, w drzwiach zatrzymała go Astrid. -Tylko proszę nie rób dzisiaj, żadnych sztuczek tak jak dzisiaj rano... Człowieku jeszcze dwa dni temu prawie cię straciliśmy. Masz teraz odpoczywać i się nie przemęczać. Rozumiemy się? -Zapytała wojowniczka robiąc zaciętą minę, a jej oczy pobłyskiwały surową nieugiętością. Właśnie gdy to powiedziała podszedł do nich Haddock. -Ona ma rację. Starczy przygód jak na jeden dzień. A uwierz mi nie chcesz zadzierać z Astrid. Jak będzie trzeba to siłą zaciągnie cię do Gothi, zrobi coś niespodziewanego, albo coś jeszcze... Pozwolił by to niedokończone zdanie zawisło w powietrzu po czym się roześmiał i wychodząc poklepał jeźdźca pocieszająco po ramieniu, gdy zobaczył na jego twarzy lekko zbolały grymas, w reakcji na te ograniczenia. Zastanowił się przez chwilę czy on też tak wyglądał, w podobnych sytuacjach, gdy to jemu czegoś zakazywano. Rzeczywiście Tringean chyba miał rację, że są do siebie podobni.... No cóż obaj byli jeźdźcami smoków, których prawdziwym domem było niebo. Idąc w stronę Szczerbatka zobaczył nadlatującą Saphirę, pomachał ręką w jej kierunku na powitanie, ale chyba tego nie zauważyła. Po chwili usłyszał silne łupnięcie i stłumione krzyki protestu. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył ciekawą scenę. Błękitnołuska wylądowała tuż przy jego chacie, i najwyraźniej ciasno owinęła swego jeźdźca skrzydłami, zaś ten starał się uwolnić. Zawołał swoją Mordkę i podeszli bliżej, chcąc się przekonać o co chodzi... Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Jeździec domyślał się, że pewnie Eragon próbuje pogadać ze swoją smoczycą, ale chyba nic to nie dało, bo w chwilę potem usłyszał wołanie : -Halo jest tam kto? -O co jej chodzi?- Zapytał rzeczowo jeździec Furii. -To jest moja nauczka. Można powiedzieć, że dostałem za swoje. Możesz z nią porozmawiać, bo mnie nie chce słuchać. Czkawka mimowolnie zachichotał na sytuację w jaką wpakował się Eragon i z jednej strony mu współczuł, choć z drugiej wcale nie dziwił się Saphirze... Jednak przecież nie mogli tak spędzić całego dnia. Dotknął błony jednego z jej skrzydeł chcąc zwrócić uwagę smoczycy, co mu się udało. W jego myślach rozbrzmiał jej głos.. Czego chcesz?... Oj nie była w najlepszym nastroju. Musiał działać delikatnie i szybko. -Saphiro nie możesz go tak trzymać cały dzień... Już mu się od nas dostało za jego głupotę i będziemy go pilnować. Przerwał na chwilę badając jej reakcję.. Chyba trochę ją to uspokoiło, więc dodał -Nie bądź dla niego za surowa... Potrzymaj go jeszcze chwilę, żeby miał nauczkę, za to jak nas nastraszył... Wtrąciła Astrid z lekkim rozbawieniem, niespodziewanie dołączając do myślowej rozmowy. Czkawka i Saphira tylko się roześmieli, jak się zdawało Czkawce , chyba smoczyca się uspokoiła i przystała na pomysł Astrid by tylko jeszcze chwilę się podroczyć ze swoim jeźdźcem. - I co? -Dotarł do nich stłumiony głos uwięzionego jeźdźca. -Może cię wypuści, ale musisz ją udobruchać. Odparł Czkawka, zaś Astrid dorzuciła na odchodne. -Powodzenia i bawcie się dobrze. Pamiętajcie tylko, o dzisiejszych planach. Usłyszeli w odpowiedzi stłumione westchnięcie bezradności i zrezygnowania. -Wielkie dzięki ... -Nie ma za co. Odparł Haddock zanosząc się śmiechem po czym wsiadł na Szczerbatka, który wyczuwając dobry nastrój swojego przyjaciela również zaczął na swój sposób się zaśmiewać. Zanim odlecieli usłyszeli jeszcze jak jeździec w bezsilnej złości odkrzyknął: -Niech no tylko Saphira mnie wypuści... -resztę słów zagłuszył śmiech Czkawki i wiatr, gdy Szczerbatek poderwał się do lotu na poranny patrol kierując się w stronę doków i potem dalej na wschód, by okrążyć całą wyspę. Jeździec tymczasem starał się uspokoić, i gdy wreszcie po kilku głębszych wdechach udało mu się to osiągnąć, stwierdził, że poczeka spokojnie, aż smoczyca sama postanowi się do niego odezwać.Jego myśli zaczęły się uspokajać, umysł oczyszczać, zaś całą swoją świadomość skupił na otoczeniu. Jak się okazało fortel podziałał i po pewnym czasie Saphira przestała przed nim osłaniać swoje myśli i powiedziała w końcu: -Wypuszczę cię, ale pod jednym warunkiem... Jeśli obiecasz mi w pradawnej mowie, że nie będziesz się nadwyrężał dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz. No i jeszcze jedno... Nigdy nie strasz mnie tak więcej, wystarczyłoby, że pomyliłbyś się o odrobinę, a wpadłbyś nie do siodła, a na moje kolce... Jeździec musiał przyznać jej rację. Zachował się naprawdę nieodpowiedzialnie, ale z drugiej strony może udałoby im się czegoś nauczyć od nowych jeźdźców. -Eragonie!- warknęła na niego smoczyca odczytując jego zamiary. -Dobrze, przyrzekam. Powiedział na razie poddając się, po czym już w pradawnej mowie powtórzył calą obietnicę, by nie mógł złamać danego słowa. -Dziękuję mój mały. -Odparła smoczyca z zadowoleniem po czym uwolniła swojego jeźdźca. - To co teraz? -Teraz chciałbym gdzieś odpocząć i wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Eragon wyczuł, radość Saphiry dostrzegł wśród jej myśli kilka małych przybrzeżnych wysepek wokół Berk. -To skały co prawda dość duże ale jednak skały.Jak sam je zobaczysz to się przekonasz. -Odparła w jego myślach Saphira. - Co tym myślisz? Miejsce w sam raz by odpocząć i pomyśleć. -Hmm... podoba mi się. Zaczekaj chwilę, wezmę kilka rzeczy i możemy lecieć.Szybko zniknął w chacie wodza, by po chwili wrócić ubranym w kamizelkę jeździecką, Brisingrem, oraz z torbą z kilkoma drobiazgami. Po przygotowaniu wszystkiego zwrócili się w stronę szeroko otwierającej się na morze zatoki portowej a potem skręcili na zachód, gdzie znajdowała się sporawa grupa malutkich wysepek lub też dużych skał jak stwierdziła błękitnołuska. Wysepka dumania Saphira wzniosła się w powietrze i gdy tylko dotarła do morza skręciła w lewo, w stronę małego archipelagu osłaniającego brzegi Berk przed wzburzonymi falami. Lecieli w ciszy, oboje ciesząc się wspólnymi chwilami spokojnego lotu. Eragon chłonął, po raz pierwszy w pełni, piękno całej wyspy mieniącej się wieloma odcieniami zieleni i brązu, oraz najrozmaitszymi kolorami smoków przemierzającymi przestworza. Przyglądając się Berk w jego głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia dawnej stolicy jeźdźców - Doru Araeby na wyspie Vroengard, jej górzysty krajobraz, piękne kamienne konstrukcje zrazem delikatne jak i solidne. Pełne roślinnych i kamiennych zdobień budynki, ścieżki wieczorami ożywiające się światłem lamp i refleksami smoczych łusek... Gdy z powrotem spojrzał na wyspę, którą okrążali musiał przyznać, że ma ona w sobie podobne piękno do Vroengardu. Pomimo, że brak jej wyszukanych form i zdobień Araeby, to jednak ma swój urzekający surowy klimat, w którym naprawdę można się zakochać. Smoczy jeździec z każdą chwilą nabierał przekonania, że mógłby tu zamieszkać czując się jak w domu, tym bardziej, że mieszkańcy tej wspaniałej wyspy okazali się tak prostoduszni i przyjaźni. Stanowiło to bardzo miłą odmianę po długim czasie spędzonym z elfami wśród ich kultury o pewnej oficjalności, kwiecistym języku i stałej uprzejmości. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły okazał się Tringean, którego pewna przekorność i otwartość dość często irytowała jego pobratymców, za to bardzo pomogła w zawiązaniu dobrej przyjaźni z Eragonem i Saphirą, a także odnalezienie mu się wśród jeźdźców z Berk. Właśnie wtedy gdy tak rozmyślał o tym wszystkim pojawił się przed nimi archipelag, którego szukali. -Nadal twierdzisz, że tych kilka mokrych skał to wysepki? -spytała pewna swego smoczyca. Eragon przyjrzał się lepiej i im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej nie podzielał opinii Saphiry. -Wiesz jak na moje oko to są to wysepki jak się patrzy... No popatrz tylko, są płaskie, dość rozległe, a na kilku widzę chyba nawet lasy. Poczuł rozczarowanie swojej smoczycy i po chwili zauważył, że choć bardzo chciałaby się z nim pospierać to nie może znaleźć argumentów. -Sama widzisz to są jednak wysepki i dobrze o tym wiesz... Ale jeśli masz jeszcze wątpliwości to możemy spytać Czkawkę, jak wrócimy. Niech on przesądzi. Co ty na to? - wyczuł, że humor Saphiry się poprawił przy jego ostatnich słowach. -Może być, w końcu to jego wyspa. To gdzie lądujemy? Eragon rozejrzał się wokoło, przyglądając się poszczególnym wysepkom, w końcu wypatrzył jedną w miarę w środku archipelagu i tam postanowili lądować. Był to średniej wielkości spłachetek lądu porośnięty po środku niewielkim laskiem, zaś im bliżej było urwiska, tym bardziej ustępował on miejsca soczyście zielonej trawie. Saphira zaczęła zniżać lot i z gracją wylądowała na niewielkiej polance, kończącej się z jednej strony lasem, a z drugiej wysokim i stromym klifem. Gdy smoczyca ułożyła się wygodnie na niewielkiej polance jej jeździec wtulił się w jej bok i przez dłuższą chwilę podziwiali widok popołudniowego słońca oświetlającego Berk najróżniejszymi odcieniami złota i brązu. Eragon patrząc na ten majestatycznie piękny krajobraz pogrążył się w swoich myślach, a miał ich całkiem sporo. Jak bardzo powinien zaufać wandalom? ile może im powiedzieć? Co powinni z Saphirą dalej zrobić? Co on chce zrobić? Ostatnie pytanie było dla niego najważniejsze i najtrudniejsze zarazem. Bardzo polubił tę wyspę i jej mieszkańców, zwłaszcza Astrid, Valkę i Czkawkę, który w zasadzie przez te kilka dni stał się dla niego bratem. Właściwie przez te kilka dni czuł się jakby stał się częścią tej dziwnej rodziny, do której również po chwili namysłu dołączył pozostałych jeźdźców. Musieli wiele przejść, że się aż tak zżyli. No tak przecież przeżyli równie wyboistą drogę jak on sam z Saphirą... pomyślał przypominając sobie historię opowiedzianą przez młodego Haddocka tak podobną do ich własnej. On przynajmniej dorastał przy ojcu, a teraz odnalazł matkę, jemu samemu nie było dane jej poznać... poczuł uspokajające mruczenie Saphiry, które przerwało jego coraz bardziej przygnębiające myśli. -Przepraszam, za to. Powiedział ledwie słyszalnym szeptem w stronę smoczycy. Doszło go kolejny głęboki i cichy pomruk. -Nie masz za co mój mały, ja też czasem myślę o swoich, ale to nie zwróci im życia, możemy zmienić tylko to co teraz od nas zależy. Myślę, że możemy i powinniśmy im zaufać, szczególnie Czkawce zwłaszcza po tym co usłyszeliście od Bid'Dauma. Wiesz jeśli się zastanowić nad tym co powiedział to właściwie jesteście w pewnym sensie braćmi... Po tych słowach lekko się wycofała i pozwoliła Eragonowi pomyśleć nad tym. Na polance zapadła całkowita cisza i nawet wiatr ustał, jakby i on chciał pozwolić jeźdźcowi spokojnie pomyśleć. Właściwie Saphira ma rację... obaj są jeźdźcami, zaś gdyby nie Eragon I to w ogóle żadni jeźdźcy nie mogliby powstać. Po tym co sam przeżył przekonał się, że to wcale nie jakieś więzy krwi czynią rodzinę, lecz ci, którym ufa się najbardziej i dla których jest się w stanie poświęcić wszytko. Tak... pomyślał. Warto się przyłączyć to tej dość dziwnej i szalonej rodziny jeźdźców. Co o tym myślisz Saphio? Czy poradzisz sobie z innymi smokami? -Zgadzam się z tobą. Przyda nam się trochę odpoczynku, po tym czego dokonaliśmy i co straciliśmy. Hmm.. Inne smoki... Jak to dziwnie brzmi. Przez tyle czasu żyłam z przytłaczającą świadomością bycia ostatnią ze swego gatunku, potem odkryliśmy jaja, a teraz to. One są kompletnie inne, wiesz... przez to, że ciągle rzucałeś się w kłopoty nie zdążyłam nawet ich poznać... -Czy miałem inne wyjście? Miałem pozwolić zginąć nam, albo Haddockowi? Dalej jesteś na mnie zła? -Oczywiście, że nie! Mimo wszystko sam musisz przyznać, że przez te ostatnie kilka dni raczej nie było za wiele czasu na poznanie Berk. -Faktycznie. Mówiąc to odwrócił swój wzrok od smoczycy i przeniósł go na połyskującą linię horyzontu i wybrzeży Berk. Po chwili zamyślenia jego uwagę przyciągnął pewien szczegół, którego nie powinno być w tym miejscu. Na horyzoncie dość blisko wyspy, stał na kotwicy pewien statek i wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby nie to, że zakotwiczył w cieśninie, tak jakby na coś czekał. -Hmm... Zdaje się, że i tym razem nie będziemy mieli dla siebie za dużo czasu. Spójrz tam na horyzoncie!-wskazał ręką kierunek i spytał: Sprawdzimy to? **** -Obawiam się, że możesz mieć rację mój mały. Lećmy! - odparła błękitnołuska, ostatnie słowo podkreślając głośnym warknięciem. Eragon szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy, wskoczył w siodło i gdy zaczął dopiero w pośpiechu zapinać rzemienie Saphira poderwała się gwałtownie w powietrze nieomal sprawiając, że jej jeździec wpadł do morza. -Saphiro! -Krzynął przestraszony i wytrącony z równowagi Eragon. -Wybacz mój mały, wszystko w porządku? -Ze smoczycy promieniowało zmartwienie i poczucie winy, natychmiast łagodząc złość Eragona, który odparł już nieco spokojniej: -Tak, ale na przyszłość proszę ostrzegaj... Lećmy bliżej wody, jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to do ostatniej chwili załoga nie odróżni twoich błękitnych łusek od połyskujących fal. -Dobry pomysł! O i chyba widzę miejsce gdzie możemy się ukryć. Po chwili także i Eragon dostrzegł miejsce o którym mówiła, a był to niewielki występ skalny ledwie wystający z wody, leżący niedaleko wejścia do cieśniny, gdzie cumował statek. Im bliżej byli celu tym więcej ukazywało się im szczegółów, które potwierdzały ich złe przeczucia. Na maszcie wisiały rozpięte żagle z symbolami jakie Eragon dobrze poznał podczas ostatniej bitwy. Pokład był naszpikowany kuszami, balistami i wyrzutniami co jasno wskazywało zamiary załogi, która uważnie obserwowała niebo w gotowości do zasypania przeciwnika gradem pocisków. Eragonowi tylko jedna rzecz się nie zgadzała. Dlaczego jest tylko jeden okręt? - zapytał sam siebie w myślach. Saphira od razu podsunęła mu dwie opcje. - Możliwe, że to tylko zwiadowcy przygotowujący się na większy atak, lub może mały oddział dywersyjny. -Bardzo możliwe Saphiro, w końcu na Berk trzymamy znaczną część załogi w tym dowódcę floty. Gdy tak się zastanawiali smoczyca zdążyła niepostrzeżenie dla oczu wroga wylądować na występie całkiem blisko okrętu. Teraz pozostało im tylko czekać na właściwy moment. Minęło kilka chwil, a napięcie i atmosfera nerwowego oczekiwania rosła zarówno na statku jak i w kryjówce Eragona i Saphiry. W pewnym momencie na pokładzie zapanowała wrzawa i podniosły się ostrzegawcze krzyki, ruch ludzi, oraz trzask i łoskot ładowanej broni. W chwilę po tym zamieszaniu również jeździec i smoczyca dostrzegli to, co tak poruszyło łowców. Tym powodem był wódz Berk i jego nocna furia. Wszystko stało się w tym momencie jasne - misją łowców nie był zwiad, ani dywersja, lecz porwanie. Nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Saphira natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła co sił w stronę wroga. Niestety zareagowali zbyt wolno, nim zdążyli się zbliżyć widzieli jak furia przypuszcza atak i to jak pod silnym ostrzałem trafiona siecią spada na pokład. Eragonowi zaświtał w głowie szalony plan, na który bardzo niechętnie przystała smoczyca. Eragon stanął w siodle i gdy byli już blisko wyskoczył z niego w stronę pokładu. W tym samym czasie Saphira całą siłą rozpędu staranowała burtę rozrywając ją na strzępy. Siła uderzenia zwaliła załogę z nóg, a znaczną jej część wyrzuciła za burtę. Dzięki zaskoczeniu jeździec szybko pokonał nieliczych wrogów, którzy pozostali na pokładzie i w chwilę potem płonącym Brisingrem rozcinał sieć więżącą Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Liny okazały się wyjątkowo mocne, co bardzo spowalniało jeźdźca i pogarszało ich i tak już nieciekawą sytuację. Co prawda nie mieli już łowców na statku, ale on sam tonął, nabierając coraz szybciej wody. Na szczęście Eragonowi z pomocą Szczerbatka udało się przerwać ostatnie ogniwa, gdy już woda wlewała się na główny pokład. Nocna Furia nie czekała dłużej i czym prędzej wystrzeliła w powietrze porywając w swoich łapach Eragona, po czym skierowała się w stronę pierwszej bezpiecznej wysepki. Po lądowaniu dołączyła do nich także Saphira, która zdążyła już powiadomić Berk o tym co się wydarzyło. Eragon przez krótką chwilę ciężko łapał powietrze zarówno ze zmęczenia jak i silnego uścisku łap Szczerbatka. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że przez najbliższe kilka dni będzie potrzebował się oszczędzać. Gdy w końcu udało mu się zaczerpnąć tchu spytał: -Wszystko z wami w porządku? -Lekko poobijani, ale w porządku. Dzięki za ratunek, tym razem było blisko. Tak właściwie jak nas znaleźliście? -spytał zaciekawiony Haddock kuśtykając lekko w stronę klifu i siadając niedaleko jego krawędzi. Eragon przysiadł się obok i zaczął mówić: -To nie było takie trudne, z tych wysepek jest bardzo dobry widok na przybrzeżne wody, a ten statek nie powinien się znajdować w tym miejscu, więc polecieliśmy to sprawdzić i resztę już sam widziałeś. Niedługo twoi jeźdźcy powinni wyłapać resztę łowców. Nie mamy z Saphirą wątpliwości, że ich celem byliście właśnie wy, byli dobrze przygotowani i znali wasze trasy. To może znaczyć, że albo dyskretnie was obserwowali, albo... - ...że wsród nas jest zdrajca. -Dokończył za niego wódz Berk z ciężkim westchnięciem, na co Szczerbatek doskonale znając nastrój swojego przyjaciela otoczył go opiekuńczo ogonem i położył mu na kolanach swoją głowę. Jeździec mimowolnie zaczął głaskać jego łuskowatą skórę, co pozwoliło mu nieco się odprężyć i uspokoić. Eragon uśmiechnął się do siebie i z zaciekawieniem obserwował to jak silna łączy ich więź, po chwili sam również poczuł jak Saphira przysunęła mu swe skrzydło by mógł się na nim oprzeć. W chwilę potem zaczęla delikatnie pomrukiwać zgadzając się z nim. -Rzeczywiście są wyjątkowo związani. Po jej słowach przez moment zapanowała cisza, pozwalając obu jeźdźcom złapać oddech. Czkawka dopiero po chwili jakby przypomniał sobie o obecności Eragona i podjął dalej temat. -Pytanie tylko kto jest zdrajcą. Będę musiał mieć się na baczności i ponownie trzeba będzie przesłuchać łowców. -Myślę że w obu kwestiach będę mógł ci pomóc, ale potem jak wrócimy do Berk. Saphira nie przekazała dokładnie tego co się stało, więc sam będziesz musiał wszystko wyjaśnić. -Czeka nas kolejny ciężki wieczór... -Skwitował nie pocieszony perspektywą kolejnej bezsennej nocy Haddock masując swoje skronie w geście zmęczenia. -Co teraz zamierzasz? Czkawka spojrzał na jeźdźca zmęczonym wzrokiem. Chciał się zaśmiać i powiedzieć, że jak zawsze coś wymyśli, ale zreflektował się, że przed nim już nie musi udawać sprawnego i pewnego siebie wodza. Spojrzał uważnie na Eragona jeszcze chwilę się wahając i porzucił pozę wodza. Machnął ręką ogarniając nią Berk i wszystko inne i powiedział: -Szczerze nie wiem co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć... Jak mam tam wrócić i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Jak mam patrzeć ludziom w oczy mając z tyłu głowy myśl, że jeden z nich może nas zdradzić. Eragon skrzywił się nieznacznie, przypominając sobie jak sam kilka razy znajdował sie w podobnej sytuacji.Wziął głębszy oddech pozwalając nieco rozluźnić się nadmiernie spiętym i bolącym mięśniom, po czym powiedział: -To nigdy nie jest proste. Mnie zawsze pocieszała myśl, że mam wsparcie kilku oddanych osób. Spojrzał uważniej na Haddocka, czekając na jego reakcję i podjął dalej. - Z tego co do tej pory widziałem tobie takich osób nie brakuje, zawsze masz też Szczerbatka, a w razie czego to i my z Saphirą nie odmówimy pomocy. -Mrugnął w stronę swojej smoczycy. Ta zaś tylko skomentowała jego słowa zgodnym i lekko sennym pomrukiem. Kąciki ust Haddocka drgnęły w lekkim rozbawieniu, gdy to usłyszał, po czym odezwał się do Eragona : -Patrząc na to z tej strony... to faktycznie masz rację, chyba za bardzo się martwię.Od czasu bitwy o Berk, momentami naprawdę ciąży mi moja odpowiedzialność , a teraz jeszcze świadomość, że poluje na mnie armia łowców.Mimo wszystko faktycznie nie muszę się mierzyć z tym sam. -To jaki masz plan... wodzu? Haddock zaśmiał się słysząc jak wymuszenie zabrzmiał ten tytuł w ustach Eragona, co idealnie odzwierciedlało to jak jeździec nocnej furii się z nim czuł. Gdy atak rozbawienia już przeszedł obu jeźdźcom, Czkawka spojrzał w stronę Eragona z tym błyskiem w oku, który zawsze się pojawiał, gdy ten wpadał na jakiś pomysł i rzucił tylko w jego stronę: -Myślę, ze ci się spodoba... Mówiąc to niemal niezauważalnie klepnął swojego czarnego przyjaciela w skrzydło.... **** Rozdział będzie kontynuowany ... (Mam nadzieję że uda mi się wrócić do regularnego pisania i nie będziecie musieli już tak długo czekać moi drodzy , cóż zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie). Miłego czytania! 250px|Obrazowa miniaturka mapy Berk do opowiadania.250px|Mapka z oznaczonymi lokacjami. **** Nie zapomnijcie o zostawieniu komentarza, każda wasza opinia jest dla mnie ważna. ''' '''Co sądzicie o tym spotkaniu światów? 'Nie zapomnijcie o zostawieniu komentarza, każda wasza opinia jest dla mnie ważna. ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach